Call Me Jay
by ClassySam
Summary: A troublemaker and still a child in many ways, Jade gets a wake up call from life when her best friend Draco Malfoy falls in love with the lovely Ginny Weasley. Jade is determined to have him back, only ending up to fall madly in love with him.
1. Weed Is Bad For You!

**Hello! Hello! Hello to everyone! I am BACK with my 7th story! SEVEN!! I hope you all are enjoying all of them, if not all then some and if none then...well I hope you all are enjoying _something_. Anyways, this new story was fun for me to make because it's a completely different Jade and that it wasn't depressing at all to write. I honestly don't know what my next story will be...I've been swamped with so many finals and schoolwork, I never got a chance to think. I came up with two ideas today but I have to play it out or maybe take a break from writing...who knows? I hope you guys enjoy this story, I promise no one dies. Enjoy and keep safe!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Wake up Duffer." A voice called out to Jade.

Jade waved her hand around and dug herself deeper into the pillow so she wouldn't have to listen to his annoying voice. She was in her tender stages of sleep and wished that his voice would leave her the hell alone.

"Get up!" he sang, trying to pull away the covers from her but Jade lay in her sleep, savoring every peaceful moment of it.

"Well you give me no choice." He left and Jade sank back into her sleep. Ice cold water was thrown all over her, causing her to jolt up from her sleep and start screaming obscenities.

"What the fuck's your problem Malfoy?!" Jade yelled.

"My problem is that you're still sleeping when classes start in a half an hour. If I leave you alone like before, you'd beat the poor soul out of me and blame me for making you miss your class." Draco said walking over to the bathroom.

Jade jumped out of the bed, still soaking wet and shoved him off. "You're a fucking nut." Jade said.

"Hurry the hell up! I'm getting late for my patrolling." Draco said checking his watch.

Jade peeled the wet shirt off of herself and threw it in the tub angrily. She hated to be woken up this way. She dried herself off and pulled over a buttoned up shirt and Gryffindor's vest. She picked up a skirt and raised her eyebrow.

"What the hell is this? I don't wear skirts." Jade said throwing the skirt at Draco's face.

"I don't have any extra pair of pants. You might as well just wear that skirt-" he said watching her summon a pair of fresh pair of pants from his wardrobe.

"Must you do this every morning arse face?" Jade asked closing the door again.

"I do this and you wash your balls for an hour, just to make me late. Get your arse out now or I'm leaving." Draco said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Jade opened the door and walked out running her fingers through her hair. She grabbed her bag and slung it over, walking out with him. "You PMS more than I do Malfoy, why is that?" Jade asked.

"Probably because I lack testicular fortitude compared to you right? You're so well endowed." Draco said as they walked into the hallway.

"What time is it?" Jade asked as they walked down the hallway.

"7:30. OW, what's your problem?" Draco asked when Jade punched him on the arm.

"I could have gotten a half an hour more of sleep." Jade said seeing Draco scowl.

"You sleep through classes and sleep all night, when are you _awake_?" Draco asked as Jade lifted her hand to hit him.

"I'm awake when I knock the daylights out of you…now watch this." Jade said going to swipe at Draco again.

"Miss Jade Patrice Harper!" a voice rang out.

Jade winced and closed her eyes, shrinking herself as if she had been punched in the gut. "That name is absolutely horrid, sounds like a tike." Jade whispered shaking her head.

"What have I told you about keeping your hands to yourself?! And what is this you are wearing? No appropriate school uni-"

"I am wearing Gryffindor's costume-I mean uniform." Jade said quickly when Draco elbowed her. "And there's nothing wrong with wearing pants! God damn it McGonagall, I'm not comfortable wearing skirts!" Jade almost yelled in frustration.

This had to be the millionth time she was arguing with the Head of Gryffindor. This was their last year and the old bat still hadn't given up on her! To think she'll give up her comforts to adapt to McGonagall's rules was mind boggling to her.

"Professor, at least she's wearing a uniform…do you remember the last 5 years where you chased her down to actually wear one? Besides, she'd look horrendous wearing a skirt." Draco added.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the handsome Head Boy and back to Jade who started to kick her tennis shoes to nothing in particular.

"Ever since I had laid eyes on you young lady, I had made a vow to myself to completely reform you. After seeing that you have ignored me for the past years, I have made it a quest in my life, to get you to act like a _lady."_

Jade dropped her mouth and stared at her. "What in the world have I ever done to you to deserve this?!" Jade asked.

"You are behaving like a brute, something you are obviously not and have no business being. Your father had trusted _me_ to change you when he couldn't. Can't you do this for your father's-"

"Goodbye, I'm not listening to this. Take off points McGonagall; you're not making me squirm into a skirt. Take off as much as you'd like, from your own house. I honestly don't give a fuck." Jade said walking away.

"Ill mannered and foul mouthed…10 points off for not abiding by uniform customs, 20 points for swearing and another 20 for being disrespectful to your Professors!" McGonagall shouted, her face bright red.

"I'm sorry Professor." Draco murmured, looking embarrassed by Jade's actions. He was quite uncomfortable with the situations he had seen with McGonagall all these years. He was supposed to be the bully, he was supposed to be the rule breaker and rebel, but Jade had snatched this happiness away from him. One thing was certain though, to Draco's delight, Gryffindor would always come in last place every year for the house cup, all thanks to Jade.

McGonagall sighed deeply and placed a hand over her head.

"Draco, she is your friend, one of the only people she truly listens to; can't you do anything to stop this madness?" McGonagall asked seeing him grin.

"Professor, how many times have you asked me and how many times did I tell you I had to visit Madame Pomferey for a broken nose or black eye? She's not going to change. That's just the way she is. She won't listen to anyone, least of all not me." Draco said shrugging.

McGonagall shook her head and gave a small nod to Draco.

"Go ahead, catch up to her. But tell her that this is not over yet!" she said pointing a finger at Draco.

Draco nodded and walked away to find Jade. Draco had been friends with Jade ever since their third year. He had seen that first and second year; she stood out from the rest, being a troublemaker, an instant rival to Filch and Mrs. Norris. He thought Potter was bad, breaking school rules but all for a noble cause, Jade just did it because she had nothing better to do with her life. She had introduced herself to him in their third year, when Draco and his friends secretly tried smoking a cigarette, near the lake, away from everyone else.

"_What are you all doing?" a voice asked startling the boys. _

_They looked up to see the small and skinny girl that narrowed her eyes in suspicion, moving her head around, trying to catch a glimpse of what they were doing. _

_"Go away Harper. Mind your own business." Draco snapped. _

_"Mind _my_ business? You mean mind the Headmaster's business when I tell him that you were smoking joints-oh…that's not a joint is it? That's a cigarette? You've got to be kidding me." Jade grinned seeing Goyle hold the cigarette awkwardly in his hand. _

_"What? What's wrong?" Blaise Zambini asked seeing Jade chuckle and reach into her pocket. _

_"You kids obviously don't know about this" she said holding up a rolled up marijuana joint. _

_"What is that?" Crabbe asked stupidly. _

_"You're bloody out of your mind Harper! You can't make us try weed! Weed is bad for you!" Draco exclaimed, seeing her light it with her wand. _

_She took a drag of it and held it inside of her for a while. _

_"Oh…you don't know how good that feels Malfoy." Jade breathed, handing the joint to Crabbe who was fascinated by this. _

_"Crabbe don't you dare touch it." Draco snarled. _

_"Hey Crabbe, pussy fuc-" _

_"Watch your mouth Harper." Draco shot. _

_Jade shrugged and shook her arm lightly to gain Crabbe's attention again. _

_"Whatever, your master doesn't want to let you enjoy the bliss in life. Take it, I swear you'll be my best friend after this, it'll make your life a hell of a lot happier." Jade said. _

_Crabbe tentatively took the joint from her fingers and smelled it, making a face. _

_"This is the best weed in the United Kingdom you dolt, don't let it burn itself!" Jade said when he kept smelling it. Crabbe put it to his mouth and listened to Jade instructing him. _

_"Hold it, let the smoke roll around your lungs for a while. Remember, you take your time with this, no rush. Life is beautiful." Jade said. _

_After a couple of hits, Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini were the happiest people on earth. They giggled and claimed their theories on girls, dreams and best friends. _

_"I like you Harper. You're like...one of us." Crabbe said, looking at the trees. _

_Blaise blinked and nodded, seizing his head. "Oh my head feels like it's sinking!" He exclaimed. _

_"You-you should have been born a bloke." Goyle guffawed seeing Jade nod, looking red eyed. She turned to Draco and handed him the joint. _

_"See how happy they are?" Jade asked flatly. _

_Draco snatched it from her and drew in the joint too quickly, causing him to cough violently. _

_"Hey, hey, take it easy." Jade said getting up, comforting him. _

_"This is horrible! How can you-" _

_Jade placed a finger on his lips and took the joint from his hand. "Slowly. No rush, life is beautiful." She breathed. _

_Draco scowled and gave it a second try, this time, drawing in the substance as slowly as he could. He held his breath and saw Jade nod, waving her hand. _

_"Come on, talk to me." Jade said, trying to keep herself steady. _

_"You're a pothead, who's trying to convert us all, but it's not going to work Harper. How'd you get into this in the first place?" Draco asked seeing her point to the joint. He took another drag and listened to her speak. _

_After a few minutes, his head started to feel lighter. The colors of the grass, the lake and the trees were amazing. They were so…big. _

Draco shook his head at the thought of this. He wasn't a pothead, though he enjoyed smoking with Jade from time to time. He tried to keep himself healthy, trying not to limit his lifespan by clogging up his lungs with unnecessary junk. He walked into the Great Hall and saw Jade sitting there, talking to Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You know McGonagall gave me an earful right after you left." Draco said sitting down next to her.

"Listen princess, no one told you to stand there and take her fucked up principles on my mental resolutions. You should have just walked away like I did." Jade said tossing a bag of freshly rolled up joints to Goyle and Crabbe who caught it and looked thankful for Jade's existence.

"If you ever get caught Jay, I won't pull you out." Draco warned.

"No need princess, I've never been caught and never will be caught. Relax will you?" Jade said picking up her glass.

A shadow hovered over her and Jade stopped, turning around. Her eyes met with McGonagall and Snape, who looked like they had enough fighting with her every day.

"You do not belong here Miss-"

"Call me Jay. I don't see what's wrong with strengthening our interpersonal relationships with our Houses…professor." Jade said seeing Snape shake his head and roll his eyes.

"Every day a new excuse and every day I ask you to get up and go back to your old table. Perhaps I need to find a much more humiliating tactic to remind you to keep yourself at your own House table?" he asked.

Jade smiled and shrugged. "Your robes match the color of your eyes today. And I guess that your hair has more grease than this bacon does." Jade said as sweetly as she could. She heard a few snorts near her and looked around to see the whole Great Hall, sitting there, watching her exchange with the Professors.

"Detention again. This time I think I'll give Filch his chance to proctor." Snape said lifting up a finger to get her to get up.

Jade shot up and scowled. She walked away and sat herself in Gryffindor's table, near Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny Weasley.

"Made you get up again?" Ron asked and Jade gave him a steely look.

"Choke on your balls, fire crotch." Jade hissed.

"No need to be so unfriendly. How was your day?" Hermione asked casually.

Jade grabbed an apple and munched on it.

"Can't say, hasn't started." Jade said looking at Harry who looked uncomfortable to be there in front of Jade. "Why do you always look like I came here to shove muffins up your arse?" Jade asked leaning towards them, smirking dangerously.

"Maybe because you have." Ron breathed.

"Are you requesting something more ominous?" Jade asked Ron, her eyes not leaving Harry.

"Of course not." Hermione cut in quickly.

Jade grinned, still looking dangerous and bit into her apple.

"That's too bad. I was thinking of leaving my 7th year with a bang." Jade said looking at Hermione who pursed her lips.

"You will do no such thing Jade. Where are you going?" Hermione asked seeing Jade get up.

"Bathroom. You know." Jade said walking away.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know why you can't tell on her. Smoking in the bathrooms, she must be insane and for the Professors to not have caught her…even more insane." Ron said shaking his head.

"She's my friend Ronald." Hermione said seeing Ron, Harry and Ginny give her a bizarre look.

"She's supposed to be your biggest rival! She's something you stand against! A bully, a pothead, a rude and obnoxious, loud and dirty mouthed…neuter." Ron said shuddering.

"She is my _friend_. You wouldn't understand." Hermione said grabbing her books and walking off.

"I swear she's mental." Ron said.


	2. Limits

Jade stuck the unlit cigarette behind her ear and looked into the mirror, making a face at what she saw. If her father were to see her, he'd naturally have a heart attack. Jade winced at her appearance. She looked nowhere near a decent lady. Her hair was cut short and her face so pale and dirty. Her eyebrows weren't tweezed and perfected like almost all the girls in her school.

Her late father had tried so hard to turn her into a lady, ever since the beginning of time. He tried too hard, trying to make up for her mother's death. Jade hated that he woke up every day, trying to pull ribbons through her hair and making her wear skirts and Mary-Jane's that Jade absolutely despised. She'd come back home, extremely dirty, her skirt gone, replaced by pants that she took from a boy after beating him up and pulling it off of him to wear herself. Her ribbons would be the main weapon for her attacks and her braids would be put off by the end of the day.

If he were to see her now, he'd surely wish to change her again; maybe that's why he asked McGonagall to look after her when he knew he was dying from bone cancer in her fourth year. She missed him very much and wished he didn't have to leave but was deeply depressed during that year. She appreciated Hermione's support and her ability to cradle her through that year, along with Draco. They were two people she could trust entirely. She cried like a baby in front of them as they comforted her through that first and last time of her tears.

Shaking these thoughts from her mind, Jade plucked the cigarette from the edge of her ear and began lighting it. A hand reached out, took the cigarette and stubbed it against the wall.

"What the bloody f-"

"Jade you _know_ better." Hermione said seeing Jade click her teeth.

"But I _do_ a lot better!" Jade said taking the stubbed cigarette from Hermione.

"I can't see why you insist leaving your hair like a Hippogriff's nest." Hermione said taking out a brush. She wet her hands with water and smoothed Jade's unruly hair back and brushed it to make herself look at least presentable. "You've got your tie all wrong, your shirt is un-tucked. If you urge to look like a man, do so properly." Hermione said tucking Jade's shirt in.

"I'm not trying to look like a man." Jade defended herself. Hermione gave her a doubtful look and started on Jade's tie.

"Your uniform is for the male students in Gryffindor. Stand up straight." Hermione said making finishing touches on Jade's appearance.

"Thank you Hermione. I do appreciate whatever you try to do every morning, but you really shouldn't. I would only look more of an arse in the end of the day." Jade told her.

"You're very welcome and I don't mind. It's a fun challenge." Hermione said picking up her book bag.

"Why do you even bother?" Jade asked as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Because I do believe you'll have some pity on me and manage yourself one day." Hermione said as Jade rolled her eyes.

They walked to their potions class and Jade sat next to Hermione, as Draco took his seat on the table next to them, near Jade.

"Nice try." Draco said grinning.

Jade turned to him and flipped her hand to make a rude gesture. "Sit on this and rotate." She said, still holding her hand out.

"50 points from you Miss Harper. I'm starting to feel some empathy for Gryffindor now. You should have a house of your own." Snape said walking in.

"I asked you a thousand times for a house of my own. What does a girl have to do to get a house of their own?" Jade asked sitting back in her chair.

"Something you obviously can't give, because you were never one in the first place." A small voice said from the back. The class broke into snickers and Jade turned around to see Dean sitting there, looking smug as Seamus sat near him, terrified.

"What was that Thomas? Speak up will you? Your boyfriend nearly damaged my right ear last month before I broke his fucking nose for a similar comment." Jade said.

A flash of fear crossed Dean's face but he held his composure, unable to repeat his comment because Snape stood there, waiting to kill.

"Harper stay in your limits." Snape warned.

"I _am_ in my limits. If I wasn't, I would have climbed out of this chair, bashed his fucking face in and pissed all over him." Jade sneered.

"I meant school limits, not your personal limits." Snape hissed.

"You think you're tough eh? You're nothing but a bloody poser, with gender confusion. If it was me and you alone, I'd have you on the floor in 2 seconds flat, without your little group behind you." Dean threatened.

"How smart of you to challenge Jay in a fistfight between the two of you. If you lay a hand on her I swear on my parent's grave Thomas, I'll-" Draco was cut off by an irate Snape.

"Remember that you are Head Boy Draco. Know your place. Thomas, Harper you both will lose points-"

"Sticking up for your mate? You spend so much time with her; you should know what she's supposed to be. Put her out of her confusion and ours and tell us what she really is…a man or a little pussy?" Dean asked as Draco went to get up.

Jade placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back to his seat. She smirked and darkened her eyes.

"Were you challenging me Thomas? Me and you alone, one on one? What gave you the doubt that I fight with the people I'm associated with? Of course you're just pushing your luck by telling me and this class that you'll have me flat on my back in 2 seconds…don't give yourself that much credit Thomas. I'll be finished with you faster than your father fucked and left your mother for-"

"ENOUGH!" Snape roared.

"Detention for both of you! 50 points from each of you! If you two act on this fight, your expulsion from Hogwarts will not be far away! Harper…LEAVE MY CLASSROOM!" Snape yelled, shaking in anger.

"With pleasure. I wasn't looking forward to the Felix Felicis potion anyways. I don't need the luck …pay careful attention though Thomas, and say hi to your mother for me." Jade said walking out of the door.

She heard a desk flip over and someone running towards her. Jade turned around and saw a fist flying right into her face.


	3. Crossing Borders

**Well I'm finally back in writing. It just feels so great to write, it's like eating your favorite food every single day, when you want and how you want and you never get bored of it! I'd like to tell you all that I have a new story that I'm working on and it's going pretty well. I cant wait to have THAT out for everyone to read. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

She turned and the fist met with her cheekbone. The sharp pain that shot from her cheekbone, Jade was convinced he had fractured it. Jade fell to the floor but didn't have time to cradle her face. She looked up, her cheek still throbbing as Dean launched himself on her. He swung fast and hard and Jade dodged his swings, a small fear in her heart when she realized that just one more hit from him would knock her out. Seeing his swings slow down, Jade took this chance to sharply kick his groin as hard as she could with no mercy.

"How about having some blue balls for a week?" Jade asked pumping her fist into his face, breaking his nose. She kneed his stomach and punched him again, dodging his weak swings. She grabbed his hair and knocked it against the stone wall several times. When he loosened in her hands she let him go, seeing him crumble on the floor.

Adrenaline rushed throughout her entire body and she suddenly felt invincible. She forgot that her cheek was still was fractured from the sudden rush and she went ahead to finish him off if she had to.

"2 seconds? Like I said, don't credit yourself." Jade said pulling him up, but a pair of hands pulled her back and carried her away. "Let me off! He needs a good thorough beating!" Jade screamed.

Everyone burst into the hallway, watching a screaming and kicking Jade being carried away by Draco Malfoy. They turned to Dean who lay unconscious on the floor, in dire need of serious medical attention.

"Shut up…SHUT UP!" Draco exploded, setting her down. Jade narrowed her eyes and winced, her hand flying up to her cheekbone. "You don't understand how much trouble you've gotten yourself into." Draco said holding her shoulders.

"Draco, he came to me first." Jade started but Draco hushed her.

"He may have started but Jay, he's nearly dead!" Draco said, grabbing her arm roughly and dragging her to Madame Pomferey's.

"It was a clean fight. I wasn't playing dirty. It's not a bad thing if I get expelled from Hogwarts. I always wanted to get out of this-"

"Shut the fuck up Jay! Honestly, you don't realize how selfish you are sometimes. Some of the idiotic things you do to yourself, _I_ have to be worried all the time! Not even me at least, think about Mudblood! We don't want you to do this to yourself Jay. You might say that Hogwarts is a bad thing for you, but when you get out there in the real world, where there is no shelter from the dangers and cruelty out there; then you'll wish you would have behaved. You need to graduate Jay. You need to do this for yourself. You need to do this for _me_. I don't want you to leave me like this, not before we reach the end. You can't do that." He said.

Jade stared at him dumbfounded. She never witnessed this side of him before. Sure she'd worry him to the edges of death, but never had he expressed that she was important to him. It was a strange thing to experience this right now. They had been very good friends but the last time they had been vulnerable to each other was the year her father died and the one time he explained about his horrible abusive father and his dead mother. They never told each other what they meant in each other's lives, mainly because they had a friendship where they were comfortable not showing their emotions or feelings. They played Quidditch, smoked together, spoke to each other about deep topics but never crossed the borders that led to their sentiments.

He sat her down in a hospital bed and left off to find Madame Pomferey. Jade sat there, thinking about his words again. She smiled a bit and scowled when the pain shot up in her cheek.

"Fuck you Thomas." Jade muttered.

Soon after, Madame Pomferey came back with Headmaster Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Before Madame Pomferey started to treat her, Dumbledore and the rest took a close look at her.

"He struck her pretty severely." Snape said stiffly, his arms crossed. He was still angry with the situation that played down in the dungeons; in _his_ class when he was present himself.

"I hope to inform you Jade Harper, that you are facing serious consequences for your actions." McGonagall said.

Before Jade went to make a smart reply, Dumbledore cut in.

"I'm sure this isn't the right time for ramifications. Miss Harper and Mr. Thomas need medical service for their injuries. By then, when everyone is well, healthy and…sane, we can proceed." Dumbledore said his voice grave and serious.

Jade felt embarrassed, sitting in front of the Headmaster with a swollen, bruised up and broken cheek. She only respected him in Hogwarts, mainly because he allowed her to _breathe_ and let her be who she was. "I'll go see Mr. Thomas's progress." McGonagall said leaving. Jade sat there as Snape told Dumbledore what happened just before the fight. When he was finished, Dumbledore turned and gave Jade a silent look that made her feel guilty for what she had done.

"We will leave to get you treated Miss Harper, after that, you must pay a visit to my office for further discussion." He said softly. Dumbledore went to leave but Jade stopped him.

"Headmaster," Dumbledore stopped and whirled around to see Jade hold a pack of ice that Madame Pomferey handed her to stop the swelling as she fixed Dean's broken nose and fractured ribs.

"I'm very sorry professor. I…I really am. I-ough I don't know how to say this, but it was wrong and childish of me. I should have known better and I'm not saying this to save my…self. I would understand if you expelled me, and would never want to see me again, but I truly wanted to apologize before I leave." Jade said.

She swore she saw a smile flash across Dumbledore's face. Snape was flabbergasted. He had never seen her apologize during the past 6 years and it was true, she never apologized for any trouble she had caused before.

"I'm sure if Mr. Thomas accepts your apology, you will be free from expulsion or any other punishment." Dumbledore said.

Jade's eyes lit up hearing this bit of news but it was quickly repressed when she was reminded that it was Dean Thomas out of all the people in this world that she had to apologize to. She glanced at an unconscious Dean Thomas that Madame Pomferey stitched up and left alone to rest.

"Hold still Miss Harper." Madame Pomferey said walking over to Jade with a potion and some salve.


	4. The Deliberation

After Pomferey was finished mending Jade's cheekbone, Jade sat quietly on her bed, watching Dean Thomas sleep in his bed. She grinned like a Cheshire cat and wondered how he would react when the first thing he would see, was her staring at him creepily. She hopped off her bed and casually walked over to his bed and threw herself on the bed next to him, comfortably lying on her side, her foot propped up, as she stared menacingly at the boy. He was regaining consciousness and moaned, his hands traveling to his nose and his ribs. He opened his eyes and turned slightly to see Jade lying casually on the bed next to him, looking like the devil.

"Help!" he choked.

Jade raised an eyebrow and placed a finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet. "It'll all be over in a flash. I'll just quickly snap that delicate neck-"

"AAHHHHHH!" Dean Thomas screamed. He flipped off his bed and ran out of the Hospital Wing, screaming as hard as he could.

Jade chuckled evilly and ran over to her original bed and chugged the sleeping potion that Pomferey gave her an hour ago to sleep.

"You've gone absolutely _mad_. She's _sleeping_!" Madame Pomferey said tugging Dean back into the Hospital Wing.

"I will _not_ be in the same room with her! I can't stay somewhere, where I know my life is in danger!" Dean said pulling himself off and running away.

"He's suffering from severe hallucinations." Madame Pomferey told McGonagall who walked in to see what the fuss was about.

"What has Harper done this time?" she asked seeing Jade sleeping peacefully.

"Surprisingly nothing. She has been sleeping but Mr. Thomas here has been seeing things. Don't argue with a matron! Sit _down_!" She said forcefully.

Dean complied, but still shot wary looks towards a sleeping Jade that looked much more dangerous than walking around. He was calmed down and put back to sleep until they were both ready to be shipped off to the Headmaster's office.

Jade woke up from her sleep, feeling incredibly groggy. She blinked and noted that Dean Thomas was already up, looking at her with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Hello sunshine." Jade said, forcing a smile on her face. Dean winced and Jade felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Jade turned to see Draco sitting next to her. She gasped and held up a hand.

"When did you come?" she asked seeing him bring his chair closer.

"I've been here for a while. You look like a girl when you sleep." He joked.

Jade scowled and looked away from him. "How pissed off is everyone else?" Jade asked reaching into his breast pocket to grab a cigarette.

"Don't think about it. They advised me to take you as soon as you wake up. Mudblood should be here in a few minutes to escort douche bag over there." Malfoy said jerking his head towards Dean, not looking at him.

"Great, let's go." Jade said hopping off the bed. She strutted away and blew a kiss to Dean who cringed.

"Stop scaring him Jay." Draco said pushing her out.

They walked out of the Hospital Wing and Jade went her own way to Draco's dismay.

"Where are you going? Headmaster's office is this way." Draco said following her to a balcony nearby.

"I realize that, I know the way to the Headmaster's office more effectively than you do. Give me." Jade said quickly taking a lighter from his pocket. She lit her cigarette and sat near the ledge, staring out into the trees of the Forbidden Forest and Black Lake. She quietly smoked, feeling her muscles relax and herself to calm down from seeing the Headmaster. Her thoughts drifted from the Headmaster to what Draco told her earlier this morning. She glanced at him, seeing him absentmindedly stare at the grounds, his fingers tapping the granite ledge.

There was something different about him. She was looking at him differently and she felt it. There was nothing different about his appearance, he looked exactly as she had seen him before, but she couldn't tell what it was about him that made her look at him oddly. It was probably what he said before; she accused the shockingly nice words that came out of his mouth for her. To know that she was somewhat important to him, flattered her. She appreciated him much more for that.

"You know, seeing you this quiet makes me think you're up to something." Draco said breaking his gaze from the grounds to her.

"How so?" Jade asked, her lips touching the butt of the cigarette.

"I'm used to you thinking out loud. So I would know what to expect, but when you're quiet for more than a few seconds, it scares me. What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing bad." Jade said crushing the cigarette and throwing it out.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Draco asked and Jade nodded.

"Yep. Let's go. So tell me, what's been going on since I was sleeping?" Jade asked.

They walked as Draco quickly filled her in about what Dumbledore and the rest of the professors wanted.

"Yeah Dumbledore wanted me to apologize to that fatheaded pig." Jade said as they walked up the spiral stone steps that revolved around to Dumbledore's office.

"Don't make a scene Jay. Remember, one wrong word, one slap to Thomas's face and Dumbledore will not hesitate to throw you out." Draco said before he knocked on the door.

"Good fuck Draco, wear some panties and man up. I'm not going to do anything!" Jade said seeing him roll his eyes.

"Go buy yourself a few inches and grow up. Shut up and look sorry." Draco said knocking on the door.

"Too late for that." Jade said as the door opened.

They walked in and Jade nervously entered, seeing Snape and McGonagall glare at her.

"So…how's the weather?" Jade asked casually.

"Seems like snow tonight. Light actually, acid pop Miss Harper?" Dumbledore asked moving a box of acid pops in Jade's direction.

"Yeah of course. Thanks." Jade said hopping on to a chair, undisturbed by how Snape and McGonagall were looking at her. Jade unraveled the wrapper and stuck the acid pop in her mouth and offered one to Draco who shook his head. Jade shrugged and pushed back the box and smiled politely at Dumbledore. Yes, she loved this man. They heard the door open and Jade turned around to see Hermione and Dean Thomas walk in.

Jade took the acid pop out of her mouth and went to say hi but Draco firmly grasped her hand and motioned her to stick the pop back in. Having his hand on her, squeezing it so tightly made her so nervous. She felt the walls start to close in and the air started to feel so stuffy. She pulled her hand away but he held on to her tightly, frustrating her.

"I'm _fine_. Leave me." Jade said snatching her hand away. She crossed her arms on her chest and moved the acid pop in her mouth as Dumbledore started speaking. She wasn't listening to most of the things he said, but a quick poke or nudge from Draco, sent her back to reality.

"Yes?" Jade asked looking up to everyone's peering faces.

"I was explaining to you and Mr. Thomas about being expelled from school. We do not take lightly to physical assault, but Miss Harper-"

"I was trying to defend myself Headmaster. Puss-" Jade stopped when she received a hard jab from Draco. "I meant Thomas, attacked me first. You should even ask who started the argument. I'm sure Professor Snape will happily tell you that it wasn't I who started the argument…was it Professor?" Jade asked eyeing the Potions Professor.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"She did not start it, but she made things worse. This girl said some unforgivable things that shouldn't be disregarded. There were reasons for Mr. Thomas's actions and it is because of her that we are sitting here, discussing about their future expulsion from Hogwarts." Snape gritted through his teeth.

"With all _due respect_ Professor, you work in an environment where children know no better. It is your obligation as an _adult_ to prevent these heinous offenses. You had more than one occasion to break the conversation but, sadly you did not step in and prevent this" Jade said waving her hand to herself and Dean "to happen. Dean and I are children Headmaster Dumbledore, but now that things have taken a turn for the worse, I have no choice but to turn to my fellow colleague and apologize for what I have done. I shall grow up and be an adult about it and tell you that I have learned my ways. If Professor Snape had taken a different approach to this matter, we would have been chatting like old mates over dinner. Now that I have seen my ways, I make a plea to you Professor Dumbledore; I want nothing more than the best for my former Potions Professor. I want you to know that I have so much indebted to you, but your inability to prevent Mr. Thomas from attacking a lone, vulnerable and unprotected girl has cost me my expulsion. Excuse me." Jade said taking a tissue from the box and blowing her nose on it, covering her face.

**Chapter 5 is coming in a few short moments!!!**


	5. The Verdict

The room was silent. Jade peeked out to see the portraits all very touched by her melodramatic speech. She looked at Phineas Nigellus Black, who was heavily skeptical about this scene. He had seen Jade make her daily visits to Dumbledore's office but was quite familiar to her ways of weaseling her way out of sticky situations. The look on his face almost made Jade laugh. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Miss Harper, no one will be expelled tonight, but do heed my warning. This is the last time I expect to see you in this office for any sort of misbehavior. Whatever it may be, if you are taken into this office for a serious offense such as this one, I will be forced to go on without another word and expel you on the spot. As for you Mr. Thomas, you have committed a very serious act. One should not take someone's words so seriously. I do admit that there are some things that cannot be tolerated, that hits a weak spot, but we never stoop so low as to physically attack them, least of all a woman. Miss Harper should not have spoken badly about your parents, but she has made it clear to me that she has repented on what she has said. She seeks your apology to straighten this matter out and hope that this will never happen again." Dumbledore said.

He nodded towards Jade who nodded quickly. All she could do right now was play along with Dumbledore's words. She knew Dumbledore wasn't an idiot and that it was a great thing for him to let her off the hook so easily.

"With your…forgiveness, I will be able to forgive myself for what I have done to you. To see you nearly killed because of me, if I knew you were that fragile, I would have never laid a hand on you! You just looked so strong and you made it so clear to me that you would have me on my back in two seconds flat!" Jade said shaking her head, hitting Dean below the belt.

Hermione and Draco tried their best to keep a straight face. Being in a room with Jade, where the air was thick with tension, there would be no where in hell someone would be able to compose themselves the way they were doing right now.

"I see Mr. Thomas and Professor Snape left that bit of information out." Dumbledore said sitting back, watching them.

"Oh have they hid that from you? How terrible!" Jade said. She felt Draco place a hand on her knee, which jerked her up, losing concentration.

"This will be privately discussed between you and I Severus. For now, we must continue, Miss Harper has already apologized on her part, Mr. Thomas, it is now your turn." Dumbledore said.

Dean looked like he was asked to jump into a pit full of snakes. Seeing Jade and Draco smirk at him, amused by this outcome.

"Why should I apologize when _she_ nearly killed me?! I had a few fractured ribs and a broken nose!" Dean declared, his hand automatically touching his nose.

"Self-defense is not a crime. A 200 pound _man_ coming for a 110 pound _girl_ like me…you fractured my cheekbone, yet I have sought out your apology-"

"I haven't forgiven you wench." Dean growled.

"He calls me a wench…I'm sorry!" Jade squeaked, fake crying into Draco's shoulder, who patted her awkwardly.

"Mr. Thomas you have committed a much serious crime than Miss Harper has, I suggest you to reconsider before I decide to give you an ultimatum." Dumbledore said. "Either apologize to Miss Harper, or suspension from school grounds." Dumbledore said.

"Suspension! I'd love to take the suspension! There is _no way_ I'm ever going to apologize to the likes of _her_! I want to be suspended!" Dean said jumping up and down in his seat.

"Hm, Interesting. The first time I've seen someone so happy for their suspension. Maybe we ought to give Filch a chance with those detention experiments he was screaming about." Phineas Nigellus Black said to Dumbledore who looked up.

"Thank you Phineas but we will not allow our students to be induced to physically harmful punishments." Dumbledore said politely.

Jade almost jumped in happiness as well! This is what she wanted, Dean Thomas to get the worst part of the deal! Dumbledore sighed and gave a nod.

"If that is what you wish upon yourself Mr. Thomas. I shall not stop you. You must stay for paperwork. Miss Harper, I apologize for Mr. Thomas and Professor Snape's behalf. You are free to go." Dumbledore said as Jade got up.

"Professor, it's all right. You don't have to apologize for other people's mistakes. I respect and admire you greatly and after today, my respect and admiration has grown! Thank you for what you have done for me Professor. Dean, Professor Snape, my doors are always open for you. I hope we become great friends in the future, I really do. Goodbye." Jade choked, as Draco and Hermione escorted her out.

"Goodbye Headmaster." Hermione and Draco chorused, following Jade out of the door. Draco shut the door behind him and turned to see Jade skip happily down the steps, throwing the tissue out of a balcony near her.

"You know that was wrong." Hermione started as Jade hushed her by placing a finger to her lips.

"Come on, a smoke for this wonderful news." Jade said putting her hand down Draco's breast pocket. "Where are they?" Jade asked aghast.

"I don't smoke chimneys like you do. I have one, once in a blue moon." He said as Jade patted her pockets for a cigarette.

"You'll live without one Jade." Hermione said as they walked down the corridors.

"I guess I can, but still, tell me my performance deserved an award?" Jade asked grinning as the Head Boy and Head girl shook their heads, rolling their eyes.

"Mudblood and I don't agree on much-"

"Anything." Hermione interjected.

"But we do agree on this. You better keep yourself in line Jay. One more mistake can cost you your expulsion, I'm being serious." Draco said seeing Jade nod and wave him off.

"Dumbledore can afford to keep me around for a few more days, hey." Jade said stopping a 6th year boy. "I know you have some cigs with you, cough it up." Jade said snapping her fingers.

"Jade! Stop acting like a rouge!" Hermione said grabbing her arm and tugging.

"Hey, you want one?" Jade asked turning to Draco who nodded. She handed him a cigarette and turned to Hermione. "Try one." Jade offered seeing Hermione look stern.

"Absolutely not!" she shrilled.

Jade shrugged and took two cigarettes, placing one on the edge of her ear and another one on her finger. "Good job kid." Jade said patting his shoulder. She left, walking off with Draco and Hermione by her side.

"Hermione!" a voice rang out. Hermione turned as well as Jade and Draco, seeing Ginny run towards her and slow down to see Jade and Draco next to her. "Is there a problem?" she asked, looking at Draco dangerously.

Jade shook her head and pointed to Hermione. "He's not harassing her, if he was; he would have gotten fucked over worse than Thomas had. You mess with me, that's one thing, you mess with my friends…I'll forget I had any relation with you." Jade said nudging Draco. Jade turned slightly towards Draco and was surprised to see him look nervous by seeing Ginny Weasley. Jade furrowed her eyebrows and looked away to see Ginny talking to Hermione.

"I need you to help me with a few things. First of all, Ron sent me to look for you because he and Harry need help with their Transfiguration homework. I need _you_ to meet me in the library because I need help studying for my potions test tomorrow." Ginny said.

"Oh. Well I guess I have no choice then. I probably can help you with your studies now. Harry and Ron can manage themselves. Do you want to go now?" Hermione asked as Ginny nodded, smiling.

"That would be great! Thank you Hermione!" Ginny said.

Jade stepped back and took another glance at Draco who stood there, his eyes glued to Ginny, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Is everything all right? I heard about what happened this morning; it must have been a nasty fight." Ginny said breaking Jade's focus.

"Huh? Fight? Yeah, it was all right." Jade said leaning against the wall.

"Did you spare him any mercy? If you did, I might have to kill you." Ginny said playfully and Jade shook her head.

"I'm sorry to tell you I have not. Kill me now, but before you do, you should hear some good news. Thomas is suspended…three months." Jade said seeing Ginny gasp.

"That's great! Do you know how wonderful that sounds?! He's been harassing me to get back together with him ever since school started and now that he's suspended for 3 months, I think I won't have a bad year after all." Ginny said as Hermione and Jade chuckled.

"Well, I have to go. Hermione you're coming along right?" Ginny asked as Hermione nodded.

"Bye Jade, stay out of trouble." Hermione said as Jade grinned evilly.

"I'll try as hard as I can." Jade said.

"Goodbye Malfoy." Hermione said seeing Draco nod, looking at Hermione and back to Ginny who met with his eyes.

"Bye Jade! Ferret." Ginny spat, turning around and walking off with Hermione.

Jade waved her fingers around and knocked Draco's shoulder with hers. "Up for some Firewhiskey and ganja?" Jade asked excitedly.

There was something the matter with him nowadays. She needed to get to the bottom of this. The way he acted these days gave away that he was trying to hide something from her. Firewhiskey and weed were her main weapons and also the answer to many of her questions.

"No, I'm not in the mood for it tonight. Go on, I'll catch up to you later, I have some work." Draco said going to leave.

"Where do you have work? Work without me?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"Head Boy stuff. See you later Jay." Draco said leaving.

Jade shook her head and walked off the other way, knowing that she was going to weasel it out of him one of these days.


	6. Ginny Bloody Weasley

Jade walked around the hallways and entered the library to meet with Hermione and Ginny. There was nothing else to do then to walk around and smoke, but where was the fun in that when your best friend ditched you for 'Head Boy stuff?' Jade entered the library and met an angry pair of eyes.

"I supposed you're here to rip the pages off my books and use them to get one of your little cronies to swallow them again?" Pince asked rapping her desk with her bony and long fingers.

"Actually, I ran out of toilet paper, I was wondering if your pages can help." Jade said seeing Madame Pince shoot up and shake a finger at her.

"Don't try to jest with me!" she said.

"Older books would do just wonders for my bum, you know, thick, strong and soft." Jade said walking away.

"I have my eye on you Harper." She growled.

Jade winked and spotted Hermione and Ginny together, flipping through their books and taking notes. She went to get their attention but something else caught hers before that. She saw Draco standing near a shelf with a book in his hand, his eyes moving frequently from the book to Hermione and Ginny. Jade walked around the shelves and approached Draco from behind.

"Is this the Head Boy stuff you were talking about?" Jade asked seeing Draco whip around, looking pale faced.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Draco asked seeing Jade take a set in a chair.

"From your mother. What the fuck are you doing here?" Jade asked, craning her head to see Hermione and Ginny studying with each other.

"Honestly, can't you mind your own fucking business?" Draco asked sitting next to her.

"Obviously I can't. What's your deal? Why are you spying on those two?" Jade asked seeing Draco look incredibly embarrassed.

It took Jade only a few seconds to figure out. From the looks he gave Ginny Weasley earlier, up until now, Jade shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Ginny Weasley? You've got to be kidding me Draco! This isn't true!" Jade said seeing him try to get her to be quiet.

"I would have rather you not know about this all." Draco said sinking into his chair.

"Why?! What's so bad about me knowing this?" Jade asked angrily.

"You hang around with her most of the time. You'll be an arse to me and you'll think it'll be funny to embarrass me with any chance you'll get." Draco said. He received a hard punch on his arm and shot Jade a warning look. She cursed him out for a little bit and calmed down.

"Honestly I wouldn't care if you didn't tell me or not, but I expected better from you. Ginny Weasley out of all people, what are you mental? She's not your type!" Jade said, feeling a very hostile and violent feeling toward Ginny Weasley.

"What? How would you know what my type is? She's exactly what my type is." Draco said turning his head to see Ginny giggling over something Hermione said.

"Last time I checked, Weasley never fit into the whore type." Jade countered. She was furious at Draco for holding his interests in the redhead and she honestly didn't know why. Heat in the back of her neck crept up, indicating that she was annoyed beyond belief. Seeing Ginny Weasley now, wanted Jade to murder a crowd in blinding rage. How in the world could Draco like _her_? Did all the women in the world drop dead for him to be compelled to like her? What in the world did she hold that no one else had? Jade didn't realize how tightly she balled her fists up. Her nails dug into her palms but Jade couldn't feel any of it. She was too distracted by this ridiculous piece of news.

"She might be a Weasley but she's everything I always wanted. She has everything that I'm looking for and to know that she can't possibly be mine and that she hates me attracts me to her even more." Draco said.

"That is just about the most retarded thing I have ever heard. You're bull shitting! You can't like a person for those reasons!" Jade said stupidly. She didn't know what she was saying; she just hoped that Draco would just agree with her.

"Oh and you know the right reasons to like someone? Pray tell, what might that be?" Draco asked.

Jade's lips formed into a tight white line and she glared at him fiercely.

"You don't understand Jade. I like her, for the very right reasons. I wouldn't be here, wasting my time if I knew she wasn't worth it. I was going to tell you until after I get her comfortable to be on speaking terms with me but your arse seemed to find a way before I did. Don't screw this up for me Jade. I want this and I'd like to do this at my own pace, on my own." He said seeing her look at him coldly. "What? What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing." Jade said harshly.

Draco sighed and turned back to Jade. "I need your help. I'm going to walk over there and you'll take Mudblood out of the equation while I spend time, trying to warm up to Ginny." He said.

"It's Ginny now is it?" Jade asked, resisting the temptation to throw him under a shelf full of books.

Draco merely grinned and got up. "Come on." He said jerking his head towards the table.

"Oh I'm right behind you." Jade said with irritation and delight at what she was about to do next.

Draco walked up to Hermione and Ginny and saw them look up to meet his eyes.

"Hello ladies." He said taking a seat at their table.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a nervous glance and turned back to him. "H-hello." Hermione said.

"Spit it out ferret, what do you want from us?" Ginny asked acidly.

"Easy now. Jade and I had seen you both here and decided, why not drop by and say hello?" Draco said meeting eyes Ginny's eyes and held their gaze. Her eyes flickered down and she broke into a smile, suppressing a giggle. He looked at Hermione who opened her mouth to gasp but she too broke into a fit of giggles. Draco looked down to see that he was in his boxers, his pants pulled down. He didn't even notice when that happened but knew who was to blame.

"Where is she?" Ginny asked still looking as if she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh she's right behind…well…she was." Draco said seeing Jade nowhere in sight.

* * *

Jade sat on her bed in the Gryffindor dormitories, glaring at the empty bed of Ginny Weasley. There were so many ways to murder this woman but it was all too easy. She paused for a minute and started to feel uncomfortable. Why did she all of a sudden hate her? She used to get along with Ginny, but after today, she couldn't help but feel murderous at the thought of her best friend and Ginny together. Jade scowled and fell into her bed, her arms crossed tightly against her chest. She didn't understand and the things she couldn't understand, she never wanted to make sense out of it in the first place.

Jade heard the door open and saw Hermione walking in, yawning.

"Hey. Are you spending the night here?" Hermione asked lightly tossing her bag on her bed.

Jade mumbled a 'yes' and glared at the ceiling.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked walking towards her.

"Go to sleep Hermione." Jade snapped, pulling the drapes.


	7. Resentment

**Please Review and enjoy the story! =]**

In the morning, Jade heard Hermione and Ginny get ready for classes. She quietly listened to their conversation about yesterday night.

"He was so nice…it was odd. After you had to leave, he stood by and helped me with some of my potions problems. Do you think he's up to something?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Jade almost let out a growl but bit it back, listening to Hermione's response.

"I don't see why he can't be nice to you. He has been a prat all our lives here but I guess he's changed, I don't know, he's never nice to me." Hermione said.

"Then why is he so nice to _me_ all of a sudden? That's so out of character for him." Ginny said.

"Beats me. Maybe he likes you." Hermione teased.

Jade waited for Ginny's 'ewwwww, gross!' comment but heard nothing. She heard Hermione giggle and apologize. Ginny probably looked horrified or extremely disgusted. This made Jade feel a tad bit better. At least Draco wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"Jade." Jade heard Hermione call lightly.

"What?" Jade asked.

Hermione pulled the drapes back and smiled at Jade. "Morning!" Hermione said brightly.

"Don't do that." Jade said sitting up.

"What happened to you? Why are you in such a bad mood?" Hermione asked. Jade answered with a gruff and walked away, into the bathroom.

When Jade reached the Great Hall she walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down in front of Draco who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Where did you leave off to last night and what the hell was your problem? Embarrassing me in front of her like that." Draco asked as Jade started helping herself to some toast.

"I'm sure she found your Dumbledore printed boxers as adorable as you do. Pass the Prophet if you're finished." Jade said, stuffing the toast in her mouth.

"Here, it was so awkward when you left me alone. She looked at me as if I was up to something." Draco said handing her the Daily Prophet.

"Hmm, you don't say." Jade said opening the newspaper and immersing herself into the biased crap that Rita Seeker influenced.

Someone cleared their voice behind her and Jade shook her head. "Don't put yourself through this every day. I'm not going to change." Jade said, not bothering to turn around.

"Miss Harper, you will comply with the rules every day just like everyone else does." Snape said as Jade gave a rough sigh. She slammed the newspaper down and stalked off towards the Gryffindor table to finish up her breakfast.

* * *

"She's beautiful. She has long…thick red hair that looks like silk. Her eyes are so brown and chocolaty. The way her pink lip gloss sparkles as she talks." Draco droned.

Jade sat there with Draco in his Head Boy's bedroom. The room was thick with the afternoon's smoke. Draco took a drag and smiled, breathing out.

"You're so pathetic." Jade said seeing him nod.

"I know…but she's so amazing. She's angry and terrifying, but I find it so sexy." He breathed.

Jade sat uncomfortably in her seat and played with the string in her pants. "So? I'm angry and terrifying, what's the bloody difference?" Jade asked. She watched him loosen his tie and loosen a button.

"There's a big difference. She's an actual woman." Draco said.

"I'm a woman." Jade said quickly.

Draco gave her a look of serious doubt and snorted. "If you're a woman, I'm a monkey's uncle." He said.

"Monkey's don't deserve to be related to you in any way, mongrel." Jade snapped, taking a long drag.

In the next few weeks, Jade kept mostly to herself, trying to be enthusiastic about Draco's pursuit. He told her about every update and Jade tried to be happy for him but she felt as if she was going to lose him. He had started to become friends with Ginny, but took things as slowly as he could. He wanted her the traditional way, which to Jade, made no sense. He dragged her to places where Ginny would be and just sat there as the two chatted away about nothing in particular. It was the worst thing in the world to be with them. Jade favored to be locked up with Snape, McGonagall, Filch and Mrs. Norris than watch those two talk and blush. Hermione grabbed Jade one day and asked if Jade knew anything that was going on between Draco and Ginny.

"That's none of _my_ business Mione. You have to ask Ginny about it, because Draco asked me not to tell anyone about this." Jade said seeing Hermione nod.

"Ginny actually tells me everything every day, but I'm afraid Jade. I don't know Malfoy as well as you do and I know you're my friend. If he has any hidden agenda behind this-"

"Trust me Mione, he is completely smitten over her than himself. He's a pathetic little bitch." Jade said seeing Hermione flinch at this inappropriate use of term.

"Er, well I guess no one has to worry about it then. They look pretty happy. She's been looking really happy lately. If Malfoy isn't out to kill her or use her for anything, I guess it's good for Ginny. Although I'm not sure I can say the same for Ron and Harry." Hermione said shaking her head.

Jade snorted. She wasn't sure if she should be irritated about Ron and Harry's disapproval or happy about it. She thought about Draco's happiness and shook her head, thinking of the right answer.

"Tell them to fuck each other and jump into the Black Lake."

"Right. Anyways, tomorrow is Hogsmeade! Ron asked me to the Valentine's Ball. A bit late that one, but I need a dress for the occasion. Will you come with me to select something?" Hermione asked seeing the horrified look on Jade's face.

"You're asking _me_ to assist you for a gown? Are you fucking out of your mind Mione? No way!" Jade said but Hermione interjected on Jade's mini rampage.

"Unless someone's asked you to Hogsmeade!" Hermione said. Jade narrowed her eyes at the Head Girl and pointed a finger at her. "You can smoke all you want tomorrow. I'll even buy you a few Firewhiskeys. Anything you want to eat, drink, smoke, it's all on me." Hermione said seeing Jade brighten up.

"Seriously?" Jade asked.

"Yes! Seriously! Besides, Ginny's ditching me for your Draco. She'll spend the whole day with him, and I don't have anyone else to go with." Hermione said.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but don't expect me to be so helpful. I'm blind to fashion; I have no sense of it at all." Jade said.

"Fashion is not a requirement in our friendship. I'm nearly as much foreign to it as you are Jade. Anyways, I have an Arithmacy exam in a few minutes, I'll see you tomorrow!" Hermione said leaving as Jade gave her a nod.

"I'll be in detention if you need me!" Jade said.

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"They found out it was me who fed the Squid during midnights. I was bored and drunk." Jade said.

Hermione shook her head and waved to Jade. "Goodbye Jade."


	8. Jay is Jay

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone had an awesome holiday! I also want to wish everyone a healthy and prosperous New Year. May the New Year bring you and your family, friends, pets and loved ones all the goodness and luck. It gets a little hectic to post stories up during the holidays. Obviously there are so many things to do and what not but I'm back and posting. I'd really really really like to know how this story is going so some feedback will be GREATLY appreciated. Thanks everyone and happy holidays!!!=]**

**

* * *

**

Jade dreaded Hogsmeade today. Usually she was so excited to leave the grounds of Hogwarts and hang out with Draco and the rest of the guys, but now, it all seemed as if everyone was paired off with a girl, abandoning her. She was a girl too damn it! Though she never wore miniskirts or tight fitting, low cut tops; Jade didn't see what the fuss was all about. No force on earth would compel her to wear makeup or dress like a girl. It was a childhood habit that stuck to her at the present and always will.

"Rise and shine sweetheart! It's time to shop!" Hermione said pulling the drapes open.

Jade dug her face into the pillow and felt the covers whip off. "It's cold!" Jade complained, ducking under her pillow.

"I am ready for any of the excuses you throw at me Jade. You promised and you can't go back on your word." Hermione said pulling Jade up.

"Who says?" Jade asked.

"Says me. Please Jade! Hurry! We have a half an hour!" Hermione said.

Jade got up and shivered, walking towards the bathroom. "Who's in there?" Jade asked pounding on the door. The door opened and a stunning Ginny Weasley opened it. The way she looked and smelled made Jade want to shrink back into her bed and pull the covers over her. She couldn't stand next to Ginny who looked so beautiful.

"I'm sorry Jade. I'm finished with everything." Ginny said opening the door wider. Makeup and all sorts of things covered the counter. The bathroom smelled of a pleasant floral scent. As Ginny passed Jade, Jade couldn't help but understand what Draco saw. Ginny's soft wavy curls and her hair glistening, Jade wondered how in the world she got it to do that. Her makeup made her look like a model, even though she was so short. The deep green shirt she wore complimented her skin and hair and the scent along with it.

"Hurry Jade!" Hermione urged.

Jade nodded and closed the door behind her. In a few minutes, Jade was ready to go to Hogsmeade. Ginny was long gone and Jade hovered near the bathroom to see which perfume Ginny used to make herself smell that good. As Hermione shuffled through her things, Jade opened a small bottle and aimed it to her chest. She pressed and hairspray blasted out of it, covering her with a sticky substance that started to dry quickly.

"Argh." Jade growled, placing it back.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Jade stalked out of the bathroom to go downstairs.

Jade entered the Great Hall and saw Ron look livid, along with Harry as Ginny looked indifferent.

"I think Ginny told them who she's going to Hogsmeade with." Hermione whispered to Jade. They sat down and Ron shot Jade a dirty look.

"I can see with a help of a few people, he hasn't failed to put you under the Imperious curse." Ron said darkly.

"Imperious curse? Ron don't embarrass yourself with words you can't fit in your head." Ginny shot back.

"Ginny, don't you think it's a bit dangerous for you to be walking around Hogsmeade with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I don't see what the problem is." Hermione interrupted.

"Not you too Herm." Ron groaned.

"What?! Malfoy's not a bad guy!" Hermione defended.

"Well you'd say that, you're friends with the school's biggest bully." Ron said glowering at Jade who couldn't find herself to enjoy the conversation. Draco and Ginny ran through her mind and the long day she was going to spend looking at dresses.

"You're awfully quiet today Jade." Harry said softly. Jade snapped up and saw Harry look at her, his emerald green eyes sparkling behind those round and ridiculous glasses.

"I'm trying to think of a way I could stalk Ron and corner him in a dark alley without attracting any attention. Oh…have I said that out loud?" Jade asked turning to Ron who stiffened.

Filch appeared near the entrances and everyone stood up to walk outside and fill in the carriages. Jade stood near a carriage as Hermione stepped in. Jade was about to get in until she saw Draco walking towards her.

"Hey." He said quickly to Jade, before turning to Ginny. "Hello." Draco said politely to Ginny who smiled.

"Hello Draco. Are you coming with us?" Ginny asked, pointing to the carriage they were going to occupy.

"Good thing you came Draco. Get your arse in there, we need to talk." Jade said jerking her thumb towards the carriage.

"Actually," Draco said turning to Ginny. "I was thinking if you wanted to come with me, I had one reserved." Draco said.

"Great, let's go." Jade said going to go but Draco shook his head and held his hand out.

"No! Not you, I meant for me and Ginny only. You have Hermione and them Jay, go on, shoo. We'll talk later." Draco said, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Jade gaped as Draco walked away with Ginny, leaving her all to herself. Ginny turned around and looked apologetic about Draco's insensitivity.

"She looked like she wanted to come! Why didn't you let her?" Ginny asked as Draco waved his hand around.

"I see her every day. She has Hermione anyways, is it wrong if I wanted to spend the whole day with you?" Draco asked, opening the carriage door for Ginny.

"I suppose it's not."

"Jay is Jay. She'll understand." Draco said.

"Get in Harper!" Filch barked.

Jade turned towards Filch and looked at his cat that hissed at her. "If I haven't killed your cat by the end of this year, my name will remain Jade Patrice Harper." Jade threatened.

Filch gave her a gritty look and went to say something but Jade hopped into the carriage and left to Hogsmeade.

"He was wrong to do that to you. He shouldn't have done that." Hermione said gently.

"Filch can screw himself all he wants, I'll kill his little life partner." Jade promised.

"I meant Malfoy." Hermione said. She saw Jade grimace and sit back into her seat and pull out a cigarette.

"He wanted to spend time with Ginny. Who would feel comfortable if another person sat there, witnessing their private moments and all that crap?" Jade asked lighting her cigarette. She took a long drag and exhaled.

"You're right, but don't you feel the least bit sad that he might not be the same Draco you knew?" Hermione asked and Jade shrugged.

"I dunno." She answered.

Hermione gave up and sat back, letting Jade smoke peacefully. Jade didn't want to speak about these matters to anyone. Her private thoughts and opinions stood with her. She trusted Hermione, but never felt comfortable speaking about whatever she felt with her. Hermione would be too understanding and it would make Jade very uncomfortable.


	9. Stolen

As the carriage slowed down, they waited until it was safe to get out. Jade was so antsy to buy alcohol and cigarettes, she felt like a kid that-well maybe she should just stick to her alcohol and cigarettes and not compare it with a kid. Jade grinned at the man on the counter and danced out of the shop, loving Hermione terribly for this moment.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as Jade nodded.

Jade took a swig of the Firewhiskey and let out a quick sigh. "Let's go." Jade said.

"Who knew, to make Jade Harper happy, you needed to buy her a few boxes of cigarettes and some alcohol." Hermione said walking into Gladrags.

"There are other stuff, but you need to know some people for it. Anyways." Jade said when Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You shouldn't do drugs!" she scolded.

"You should have told me ages ago, but I still wouldn't have listened to you anyways. Go on." Jade said. Hermione shot her a glare and soon quickly forgot about it when she saw the gowns on the racks. Jade took a seat and waited for hours as Hermione tried to find the right dress. Hermione came back with a couple of dresses on her arm and she ran into the fitting room to try them out.

"Very nice." Jade said in a monotonous tone.

"Jade! You've said that before! How does this color look on me?" Hermione asked smoothing the long champagne colored gown out.

"Like I said to the last thousand…very nice." Jade responded.

Hermione shook her head and went back into the fitting room. As Hermione changed, Jade sat back and looked out of the display cases, wondering what Draco would possibly be doing. Hermione's previous comment flooded back to her mind again.

"_Don't you feel the least bit sad that he might not be the same Draco you knew?"_ She was right. Jade was afraid of that. She didn't want to lose Draco. She had been stuck to his side for four years. Four years, many girls came and went through Draco and it never bothered their friendship. Now that he found Ginny Weasley, it was a whole other situation. He actually _liked_ her. Jade didn't like what she was thinking. She had to compete against Ginny Weasley for her best friend. Why was this only happening to her? No one else had this type of situation before, so why is she?

Hermione stepped out of the fitting room and held a pale blue gown in her arm.

"Finished?" Jade asked as Hermione nodded.

"I swear, I like shopping with you more than I do with Ron. All he does is complain." Hermione said.

"Well I'm never doing this again, just to let you know." Jade said as Hermione placed the gown on the counter.

"Yes you will." Hermione said.

"No I won't." Jade said walking out of the store. They traveled to the nearest restaurant to eat and chatted away happily.

* * *

To Jade's relief, the day came to a close and they all traveled back to Hogwarts. Jade paid a visit to Crabbe and Goyle, who handed her a fresh pack of 'goodies' that they acquired from some dealers in Hogsmeade. Jade walked alone, through the hallways and turned a corner to reach for the Fat Lady's portrait.

She stopped dead in her tracks to see a red head and a blonde, snogging each other, a few feet away from the painting. She was momentarily stunned, frozen, dead. Horror crept through her stomach and filled her chest and she wanted to scream. Her legs suddenly felt as if the bones had disintegrated, leaving no support. A lump formed in her throat and Jade quickly walked back to the hallway near the turn to hide herself. She felt defeated. She should have been happy for him but seeing them kissing each other so tenderly had broken something in her. She didn't understand why she couldn't just break it apart like she would normally have done, but this didn't feel right. Ginny Weasley had completely stolen Draco Malfoy from her. Jade quickly lit her cigarette and felt her hands start to shake and tears start to form in her eyes.

"Come on Jade…get a fucking grip of yourself. Why are you going to cry? It's not a big fucking deal." Jade said to herself. She took a drag from the cigarette and steadied herself on a wall, her cigarette shaking in her fingers. She roughly wiped her eyes as tears spilled rapidly.

"Jay? Is that you?" Jade froze hearing Draco behind her. She quickly wiped her tears and sniffed.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jade asked turning her head to the side.

"I had the greatest day today. Give me a cig, I'll tell you all about it." Draco said, trying to move around to face her but she kept moving around to avoid seeing him.

"I'll tell you what, you tell me about it later yeah? Night." Jade said leaving.

"Wait! Jay!" Draco called but Jade was long gone.

**REVIEW!!! **


	10. Changing Passwords, Changing Hearts

The next morning, Jade got ready for her classes and saw Ginny look as beautiful as ever for Draco. Last night struck her pretty hard and it took a couple of Firewhiskey's to forget about it, but right now, Jade had to deal with a bad hangover. As she walked down to the Great Hall with Hermione and Ginny, Hermione stopped them.

"Oh my goodness! I forgot my books!" she squeaked.

"Oh no…it is the end of mankind. We're all doomed." Jade said shaking her head and taking out a cigarette.

"Hush you. I'm going back to get them, you both go on without me, I'll catch up later." Hermione said running off.

"Okay!" Ginny said waving to no one in particular. Jade and Ginny walked in silence and Jade was thankful that she was occupied with smoking so she didn't have to strike up small talk with Ginny Weasley. "Jade, I was wondering." Ginny started.

Jade looked away and rolled her eyes. So much goes for the peace and quiet she had hoped for.

"You're best friends with Draco." Ginny said.

"Yes and the sky is blue." Jade responded.

Ginny smiled a bit and kept going on. "Didn't you ever fall for him?" she asked.

Jade turned to Ginny and just stared for a couple of questions. She didn't expect this question being thrown to her at all. Ginny caught her way off guard.

"Fall? Me? Him? Pfft-No!" Jade sputtered. Why had that come out all wrong? Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"No I meant. You spend so much time with him. You've been friends for a very long time, did you not see him the way I do? Or most other girls do?" Ginny asked.

"No I haven't. I've been too occupied to consider him as a friend than anything else. I, unlike you and most other girls in this school am not the same as you all are. I don't mindlessly concern myself with fashion or what boy is cute this season and bull crap. I never saw Draco that way…he's my best friend, who just happens to be a guy. Our friendship is totally platonic…and it will always be. He'll always be _my_ friend. I know he won't abandon me because I won't abandon him." Jade said hotly.

Ginny sensed Jade's territorial mark and she quickly jumped in. "Yes! Yes of course! I just wanted to make things clear with you that I'm not here to take Draco away from you! I do like him a lot but I know how much he loves you as a friend. I'm a bit jealous because I'll probably never have that type of friendship with him, the way you do. You're lucky Jade, to have such an intimate friend. He cares deeply about you, he talks to me about you all the time and I just wanted to let you know that it won't go anywhere. I just need to know if you are all right with me dating him." Ginny said slowly.

Jade's mind had made up that part so long ago. 'No.'

"Yes…yes I am. I'm not against anything." Jade said. Ginny smiled brightly and pulled Jade along into the Great Hall.

When the day was over, Jade hesitated to go to Draco's dorm. It had been a while, but what was she scared of? She deserved to be there, just as much as he had! She walked over to the painting of the three jumping trolls and she told them the password. The painting did not move.

"Absentem laedit cum ebrio qui litigat! Fuck! Why won't you move?!" Jade asked.

"The password's changed you idiot." Jade turned around to see Draco walking towards her. Jade instantly forgot what she was worrying about. He was in his uniform, walking casually towards her. A few buttons were open and his robes billowed from behind him. His soft, fine hair made him look so…beautiful.

"What? Have I got something in my face?" Draco asked patting his cheeks. Jade snapped from her stance and felt as if she just had an out of body experience. "What happened to you?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"I…er…why the _fuck_ did you change your password?" Jade asked seeing him grin sheepishly. He didn't answer her. Instead, he turned to the painting and said 'Red.' Jade almost gagged. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. You're the biggest fucking loser I have ever seen in my life." Jade said following him in.

"I'm not a loser. Just because I happen to like the color of her hair, I couldn't help it." He said. He turned around and met the annoyed look on Jade's face.

"It's been nearly two weeks…and you're already changing passwords for her. I'm surprised you couldn't come up with 'Ginny hearts Draco Forever.'" Jade said sitting on his couch. Draco slipped off his robe and collapsed on the couch next to her, throwing his tie to the side. "It's been ages since the last time we actually spoke." Jade said opening her bag. She stuck out a joint and Draco looked down at it and wrinkled his nose. "What now?!" Jade growled.

"Ginny wants me to stop smoking and drinking. She wants me to be healthy." Draco said pushing the joint away from Jade.

"Unbelievable! Un-fucking-believable! And you're actually listening to her? You're going to stop smoking and drinking all for a chick?" Jade asked menacingly. Draco looked annoyed.

"She wants some good for my body, I'm sorry is that bad? You shouldn't even smoke or drink in the first place. It really kills. Trust me, it's hard but it does wonders for your health." Draco said.

Jade almost bit the joint off as her teeth gnashed together. Ginny fucking Weasley was a liar. She promised she wouldn't take Draco away from her, but here she was, snatching away her smoking and drinking buddy! She was trying to _change_ him! "This is nuts. Absolutely fucking ridiculous. I never heard of something so stupid and fucked up!" Jade said lighting it quickly.

"Can you please not do that around here? If Ginny finds out-"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny! Seriously Draco, is that all you fucking even _know_?! If Ginny finds out this, if Ginny finds out that, Ginny said not to do this, Ginny said to do that, what the fuck?!" Jade asked seeing his eyes narrow dangerously.

"Don't say anything about her. She just wants good for me Jay. If she smells the smoke, she'll kill me. Listen Jay, I don't want to lose her. She really makes me feel like I'm important. I feel like life is the best when she's there because she brings out the best in _me. _You need to understand how important she is to me Jay. You might not see it now, but you will someday when you're with that person who makes you feel alive. Who makes you feel like you don't need anyone else. That person will make you feel like you would jump in after them if they fell. That person will be your stand, your support. It sounds like I'm making no sense but you will see sense in it one day. Believe me, she's everything I need and it feels like she's everything I have and I don't want to do anything to fuck it up." Draco said.

Jade felt frozen again. Her throat tightened and she gulped, feeling the throbbing pain in her throat. She didn't want to cry in front of Draco. Everything he said, Jade understood perfectly. She had understood this from the very first time they had become friends. She couldn't live without him. She couldn't see anything without him. He was her stand, her support. If he fell, she'd fall to save him from it. If anything were to happen to him, she would become disabled and be crippled. That's how the last couple of days felt without him and seeing him right now, she knew how severe her injuries were. She smiled softly and looked him dead in the eyes.

"A girl changes everything doesn't it Draco? Now that you have a girlfriend, you forget your true friends. Did you really think I'd stand there if you fell? Did you feel that bad, that after you've gotten yourself a girlfriend, it felt like your life is easier now? Did I make this hard for you?" Jade asked. Her voice was breaking and so was her will. She got up to leave before she became a mess. Draco caught her hand, making it unbelievably hard for her to stay strong.

"That's not what I meant Jay." He said, pulling her firmly. "I'd act the same way if Ginny accused you. You both are different for me. I am dating Ginny and you are my best friend. No one can replace someone like you Jade and I mean it. I'm not trying to be a cheese ball. You've always been there for me and I'm not going to act as if you didn't. I know you would jump if I jump. You've always supported me, but this is different Jay. This is _Ginny_."

Jade looked up to meet his eyes. They were standing so close to each other. As close as they had ever gotten. Jade never knew he was this beautiful. Not a single blemish or mark. His face was smooth and pale, his lips moist and red. His perfect eyebrows, furrowed in concentration and underneath them, the most amazing grey eyes that she had ever seen. He was _gorgeous._ How could she stand there like that when he was inches away from her face, staring at her? She cringed inside knowing that she wasn't flawless and beautiful like Ginny, who scrubbed and washed her face a thousand times a day. She didn't have Ginny's perfect soft skin and she never wore makeup. Gods, Draco must wonder how hideous she must be looking right now.

There was a small creak, causing Jade and Draco to turn around to see Ginny standing there, watching them stand close to each other. Draco dropped his arms from Jade's shoulder to his side and walked over to Ginny to greet her with a warm kiss. Jade didn't look at them. She suddenly felt cold. She wrapped her arms around her and went to leave.

"Where are you going Jay?" Draco asked seeing Jade walk out the door.

"Where does it look like I'm going? Out." Jade said.

Jade walked down the hallway, hating that she felt this way. She had never been in such a threatening and uncomfortable spot! Before, she never gave a shit about anything, now all of a sudden, she was fiercely protecting what she knew was rightfully hers! Where the hell did Ginny Weasley come from? How in the seven hells did she ever think Jade was easily going to give up her Draco like that? Draco was _hers_ and no one else's. She wasn't going to let Ginny have him, not until Jade got to him first. Jade turned towards a wall and kicked it hard.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" Jade yelled.

_'I think you might be in love.'_ The voice in her head chanted. She wanted to silence these thoughts but she wasn't stupid. She was extremely close to admitting it while she was in the room with Draco. Lately whatever she was feeling was close to that. She never had experienced love but was sure it felt like this. This was madness. Jade slid from the wall, onto the floor, covering her face in her hands. She was always in control of situations and always had her way. Now, this unexplainable force, her attraction for Draco was ruling her! She was sure it was what Draco was feeling for Ginny; why else would he let her stop his drinking and smoking habits? It was utter madness.

"Jay? Are you ok?" a deep voice asked. Jade looked up and saw Crabbe standing there with Goyle.

"No…I need a joint buddy." Jade mumbled. The two boys swiftly scooped her by the arms and helped her stand up.

"You don't look so good." Goyle said, not looking too hot himself.

"I'm not high or drunk. This is why I need it. Dolts." Jade said shaking her arms off and walking towards the Slytherin dormitory.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Goyle asked, rolling up the marijuana.

"I'm not here to talk about _anything, _Oprah Winfrey. Shut the fuck up and finish up." Jade snapped.

"Sorry." Goyle mumbled.


	11. Pissed Drunk

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!! yaaaaay it's the New Year and we're all getting older...except for Benjamin Button of course =]**

* * *

Jade stumbled back to the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione studying on her bed.

"Hello sweetheart." Jade slurred making a beeline for her bed.

Hermione dropped her books and ran to Jade. "Are you all right?! Jade! What did you do?" Hermione asked seeing Jade chuckle and roll her head around.

"I'm so in love." Jade said with a weak laugh.

"What?" Hermione asked. She wasn't expecting that.

"I need to get him away from _her._" Jade moaned.

"Who? Who are you talking about Jade?" Hermione asked.

Jade refused to tell. There would be no amount of alcohol in the world that can get her to say it. "I'm a nope." Jade said, her eyes rolling back.

Jade woke up, her head pounding. Her stomach bubbled and Jade turned around to throw up into a trash bin. "Ew." Jade said, her head still hanging.

"I keep asking you to stop and you wouldn't! You would have seriously been poisoned! I was worried sick the whole night, trying to debate whether or not to take you to the Hospital Wing or save you from expulsion!" Hermione said as Jade gagged into the trash bin again.

"My life, or my expulsion, gee, I would have had a tough time with that as well." Jade said sarcastically.

"Jade. You never came back this intoxicated before. You looked like you were about to die yesterday, I was so scared!" Hermione said, pouring a bright orange hangover potion into a cup. She walked over to Jade and handed her the cup. "Drink up." Hermione said. Jade took the cup from Hermione and sipped it. "Now, who were you talking about last night? You were muttering something like you needed to get him away from her. Who is 'her'?" Hermione asked questioningly.

"What else did I say?" Jade asked as the hammering in her head began to calm.

Hermione shrugged and waved her hand around. "That's all you said, who is she?" Hermione repeated.

Jade went to ask Hermione to kindly mind her own business, but she saw Ginny sitting up from her bed. Her eyes were glued to her. She didn't want Ginny to be a part of this conversation. It seemed as if Hermione heard Jade's thoughts and turned around to Ginny.

"Ginny! Good morning." Hermione said.

"Hello. Jade, are you all right? Hermione told me you were sick last night." Ginny said scratching the mass of beautiful red hair on her head.

"Just a little too much to drink last night, that's all." Jade answered. Jade's eyes turned to Hermione who gave her a reassuring look that everything was under wraps.

"Oh…yeah drinking is really bad. It's a good thing I made Draco stop." Ginny yawned hopping off her bed and walking into the bathroom. When the door was closed, Hermione snapped back to Jade.

"I didn't tell her anything." Hermione said.

"Hermione I swear to Merlin, if you utter a single word about this, I will hurt you in the worst way possible. I swear I will. You don't know how capable I am of ripping your books apart and burning them page by page in front of you." Jade warned.

Hermione nodded and took Jade's hands. "I won't tell Ginny, but Jade, we need to talk about this. It's very serious." Hermione said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm still a little drunk." Jade said, falling back to bed.

It was a Saturday. Ginny had left but Hermione and Jade stood in, speaking to each other. "When did you realize this?" Hermione asked. Jade stared at the ceiling, she wasn't sure.

"I don't know honestly. I don't know when I actually started falling for him. It was I guess, after I saw Ginny as a threat that I got so overprotected. I had never seen Draco act that way before, like he was so interested in her. Then yesterday it just hit me." Jade said, colliding her fist with her palm.

"It just hit you? Just like that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh God woman, it's not like fucking Cupid came and shot me in my arse to make me 'realize' how much fucking in love I was with him! We were talking to each other and I asked him to smoke with me but he passed on it. Obviously, when the person you've been smoking and drinking with for the past 4 years suddenly passes on you, you can't help but get suspicious! So I asked him what that was about and he said it was Ginny who tried to change him." Jade told Hermione.

"And naturally you argued over that, with a heavy use of vulgarity." Hermione said.

"Naturally. And then he fucks off about how special Ginny is to him. He called her, his stand, his support, so what the fuck was I to you? I was nothing? He made it seem like Ginny was the only thing he had. I was there before Ginny Weasley! I was with him for four years and he lets her be his everything when he's only been with her for 2 weeks…pussy." Jade growled.

"Please, please, please, keep that language to yourself! It makes me uncomfortable to hear that!" Hermione said covering her ears.

"So I don't know what to do. Before I got drunk and high, I was actually thinking to-forget it, it's stupid." Jade said shaking her head.

"You're not planning to kill her or disable her are you?" Hermione asked with a note of caution in her voice.

"Do you honestly think I am capable of murdering Ginny Weasley?" Jade asked.

"Yes." Hermione responded.

Jade smirked. "I am capable of it, but I'm too good for that Mione. I might smoke, drink, do drugs, say whatever's on my mind and beat people up, but I do have a heart. I won't kill someone for my personal gain; it's not fair and right. Other than that, yes I am the world's biggest bastard." Jade said cheekily.

Hermione giggled and hugged Jade tightly. "You know the ball is tomorrow?" Hermione asked and Jade grunted.

"So?" Jade asked, trying to make smoke circles.

"So, that means you get to dress up and look-"

"No, no, no. Not going to happen." Jade said shaking her head.

"Then how else are you going to get him back?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hermione, I'm sure there are a lot of ways to get him back. Dressing up and standing like a bimbo is not the only option." Jade said, going back to her cigarette.

"Tomorrow is your chance to look beautiful Jade! You can show him what he has been overlooking! This will be easy! I just have to owl the Patil twins and-"

"I'm not going! Do you understand?! I am not letting anyone touch me! No one is going to put makeup on my fucking face!" Jade shouted. Hermione quieted and frowned at Jade's refusal.

"Fine, don't." Hermione said, before going back to her studies.


	12. The Kitchens

Jade spent her day outside the next day. She wanted to stay away and avoid any kind of merriment everyone was fussing about, over the stupid Valentine's Ball. She thought she would spend her time, talking to the boys in the Slytherin studies but found that they too were getting ready. Slytherin girls were much more worse when it came to getting ready for the Ball.

Jade threw a roll of bread into the water and the Squid tried attacking it with its tentacle.

"It's just you and me tonight. Every one of those wankers are going to be dancing over stupid Valentine's Day. What's so special about it anyways?" Jade asked. A tentacle shot through the air. "Tell me about it." Jade said, tapping her cigarette for the ashes to fall.

"I see someone's not getting ready for the Ball tonight." A voice said behind Jade.

Jade turned around and saw Harry standing there, smiling slightly. "Well…since you're also not in there, I guess that makes two." Jade said. He pointed to the rock next to her.

"May I?" he asked politely.

"Did I tell you to fuck off?" Jade asked. She was being humorous but he didn't seem to get it.

"Oh, if you want me to leave, I will." He said going to leave but Jade clicked her teeth.

"No, I meant, yes you can sit with me. If I tell you to fuck off, that means fuck off. I just don't like formalities, that's all." Jade said as he sat next to her.

"Yeah I guessed. No thank you." Harry said when Jade offered him a cigarette.

"Am I the only one who smokes except for the Slytherins?" Jade asked.

"You might not know this, but the Patils and Seamus has been recently trying it." He said and Jade gasped with fake shock.

"Scandalous!" she said.

Harry chuckled and Jade grinned. For once, she liked her cheeks stretching out into a smile now and then. "So why aren't you going to the ball tonight?" he asked, looking at her. Jade caught his bright green eyes and looked away.

"I'm not good with Balls." Jade said. She heard Harry snort next to her and she gasped. "No! I didn't mean it like that! You're mighty perverted aren't you Harry Potter?" Jade asked knocking him on the shoulder with her elbow.

"Well you shouldn't have worded it like that." He pointed.

"True, why aren't you going to the Ball then?" Jade asked.

"Oh no, I will be going tonight, it's just that it usually takes me ten minutes tops to get ready. No need to stand in front of the mirror for hours on end." He said seeing the smile on Jade's face.

"I wonder why we don't hang out as often." Jade said. Harry smiled back.

"We can start now if you'd like." Harry said.

"When did you become so charming? What happened to your little girlfriend, what's her name, Ron?" Jade asked.

Harry paused and suddenly burst into laughter. "You know, I thought you were going to ask about Cho!" he said seeing Jade raise an eyebrow.

"You were dating Cho Chang? The one who dated the dead guy, Diggory?" Jade asked seeing Harry look suddenly uncomfortable and nod slightly. Jade didn't mean to get him uncomfortable. She heard the tales through Draco and Hermione about Cedric Diggory's death. She always liked Harry and respected his courage and ongoing battle with The Dark Lord, which in Jade's opinion was the biggest coward in the world. Of course she would have worded it differently, but there was no need right now. They were both sitting in silence, listening to the giant squid occasionally moving its tentacle in the surface of the water, to make them know that it was still there. Jade looked around and reached into her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked seeing Jade take out a big piece of bread.

"Food!" Jade said throwing it to the squid.

"You can feed the squid?" Harry asked.

"What do you see me doing?" Jade asked, sitting back down.

"No I meant, are you supposed to?" Harry asked.

"Am I supposed to? Of course! It looks hungry! Poor thing. I would have thrown Weasley in there, but damn it, he has so many relatives, one of them would at least care to notice that he was gone. Even you." Jade said as Harry laughed.

"He's not that bad you know. He just doesn't react the way he does with his loved ones, other than that, he's completely harmless." Harry said.

"Hmm, I bet." Jade said, her hands starting to get cold. "It's freezing outside. Do you want to head back into the castle?" Jade asked jerking her head towards the castle.

"Yeah, do you want some hot chocolate?" Harry asked seeing Jade shrug.

"Sure, I guess." Jade said nodding.

"It's on me." Harry said as they both laughed over it. They walked into the castle, talking about the Kitchens.

"Fuck! I've never heard that before! In all my life in Hogwarts, I've never been to the Kitchens!" Jade said.

Harry grinned and ran a hand through his thick black and untamed hair that defied gravity. "See now you have a good reason to spend more time with me." Harry said.

Jade liked his style. He was boyishly charming. They reached a painting where there was a bowl of fruits. Harry reached out to the pear and started tickling it. It giggled and the painting jumped open, leaving Jade extremely surprised and excited. "Oh my God! It giggled! You can-wow!" Jade said laughing.

Harry walked in and held out his hand. Without thinking, Jade grabbed it and he walked her in a room with a table in the middle. "Dobby?" Harry asked.

An elf popped in front of them, startling Jade, whose instant reflex was to kick it.

"Harry Potter asks for Dobby's service?" Dobby asked bowing deeply.

"Don't do that Dobby, please. Two hot chocolates." Harry said. He turned to Jade and asked her if she wanted anything else.

"I think Flitwick on a unicycle; juggling Snape, Filch and Mrs. Norris would be fine." Jade said. Harry went into another fit of laughter and Jade stood there, realizing that he was still holding her hand. She went to pull her hand away but the door opened and they turned to see Draco and Ginny walking in.

"Oh…hi." Ginny said seeing Harry and Jade, holding each other's hands. Draco was left speechless. Jade was holding Harry Potter's hand. For what bloody reason?

"What are you both doing here?" Jade asked, taking her hand away from Harry. Dobby came back with their hot chocolates and set them on the table.

"We were hungry. What are _you both_ doing?" Draco asked a little too harshly than he wanted to.

"We were planning to shag each other senseless, but darn it, you caught us." Jade said snapping her fingers.

"I don't find that funny at all." Draco said.

Jade smirked and leaned against the wall, narrowing her eyes at Draco. "Ever since you started dating, your humor has been sucked dry. You find nothing funny at all…why is that?" Jade asked.

Draco didn't respond. Ginny, who was eyeing Harry precariously, had said nothing either. Jade turned to Harry, who kept stealing glances at Ginny. Jade raised her eyebrow and saw the tension between them…what was this about now? Jade turned to Draco, who had his eyes locked on hers. Suddenly, Jade didn't want to be there anymore.

"Excuse me." Jade said leaving.

* * *

Jade lied on her stomach as Hermione straightened her hair.

"Does this look nice with my dress or should I make it wavy?" Hermione asked looking at Jade's reflection through the mirror.

Jade didn't look up. "Very nice." Jade responded in her monotonous voice.

"Jade! You're no help!" Hermione said.

"Very ni-wait, what was your question?" Jade asked. She grinned as Hermione playfully glared at her, still upset that she wasn't attending the Valentine's Ball. Jade heard Ginny shuffling around in the bathroom. This was a no brainer; Ginny Weasley was probably going to be an eye sore.

"Where's my perfume? Jade, are you sure you don't want to come? It'll be really fun." Ginny said and Jade shook her head.

"There's no reason for me to hang around there. Have fun." Jade said when Hermione walked out, checking her appearance.

"All right, I'm done. Ready Ginny?" Hermione asked as Ginny nodded.

"Bye Jade. I'm going to miss you." Hermione said walking over and hugging Jade tightly.

"I'll be so drunk, I won't even think about you." Jade said with a flash of her teeth.

"Don't you dare! Don't drink too much Jade. I swear I'll never speak to you if you do." Hermione said. Jade made a face and saw them leave and lock the door.

It was awfully quiet in this room. Jade had nothing to do. For some horrible reason, a strange desire erupted inside of her. She really wanted to impress Draco. What if she could look like Ginny? This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Jade shook these thoughts from her head and went to reach for the crate of Firewhiskey under her table. She lingered for a moment. Jade looked up to the bathroom and to Hermione's trunk full of clothes. Jumping off the bed, Jade got to work.


	13. Truly, Madly, Deeply Embarrassed

**Due to the numerous death threats and the really nice 'please and thank you' messages I've received in my PM inbox, I've decided to upload ONE more chapter...THERE HAPPY??! And by the way, it's still a cliffhanger =]  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Draco smiled seeing Ginny walking towards him. She was as beautiful as always. "Hey." Draco said leaning in to kiss her but Ginny offered her cheek. Of course, he wasn't going to mess up her makeup. "You look beautiful." Draco whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. Did you notice?" Ginny asked angling her body.

Draco's eyes swept over her, what was he suppose to notice? "You…cut your hair?" he asked seeing her grin widely. Draco was relieved…that was close.

"Yes I have!" she said. She started talking about something, and Draco nodded, looking up the Gryffindor girl dormitories to see if Jade was coming, or if she was standing there to wish him goodbye. She wasn't. Every Ball, they would plan to either attend the ball or stay home. Jade always stood back and Draco stood with her. This time, things were different. Draco made a grim realization. Having a girlfriend really did change their friendship. For the worst or for the better, Draco couldn't tell. Ginny was really introducing new things into his life, just like Jade had when they had first met. A hand flew in front of his face and he brought it back to Ginny's face.

"Where did you space off?" she asked gently.

"Nothing. Let's leave." He said.

They walked out of the common room and steadily walked to the Great Hall with no rush. Of course, there was hardly anything to talk about. Since they spent most of their time snogging, they didn't know what to actually talk about. Ginny was a sweet girl, but she, just like any other girl would keep yapping about her girlfriends and their dilemmas. Sometimes she'd talk about refreshing things like her home and family, but that was just it. She was quite intelligent but not as philosophical as Jade was. Ginny always had an explanation about _everything_, whether they were proven or not and wouldn't question anything. She wouldn't doubt things, mainly because she had a reason for everything. Things were pretty much boring with her.

They entered the Great Hall and Draco looked around to see pinks, reds and whites all over the Great Hall. The tables nearby were covered in red covers, candles and white flowers serving as the centerpiece. Doves flew with tea lights on their backs and the music made Draco want to turn to Ginny and dance slowly with her, but she wasn't there. He frowned and felt a rough pat on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Goyle, Crabbe and Zabini stand there, looking quite presentable.

"Draco! Where's Jay?" Blaise asked, looking around.

"How would I know?" Draco asked. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed.

"That's pretty weird actually, to hear that you don't know anything about her nowadays." Goyle commented.

"Yeah, you spend more time with Weasley than Jay these days." Crabbe said.

"Draco, my friends came here to see you!" Ginny said appearing by his side.

"And I think I can see why." Blaise said eyeing Ginny, who glared at him.

"Disgusting." Ginny hissed. She pulled Draco away and whispered fiercely. "Why do you hang around with them? They're so creepy and stupid." Ginny said.

Draco minded that. "They're friends Ginny, no matter how much you dislike them, they'll be my friends." He said.

Ginny sighed and touched his cheek. "I understand Draco, but I feel uncomfortable around them. I don't like them, I never have. That's all." Ginny said softly.

Draco sighed and nodded. "I'll try to keep them away." He said.

"Promise?" Ginny asked.

"Promise." Draco nodded.

"Thank you Draco, now meet my friends…" Ginny introduced Draco to her 6th year friends. Draco wasn't too happy about Ginny's group of friends either. They all looked so snobby and displeased to see him, but he couldn't blame them. They were Gryffindor's. He hated this Ball. There was nothing to do. He looked around and saw Hermione Granger, stand around with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Draco swept his eyes around for Jade but realized that not even Potter would be able to get her to come to a Ball, least of all, not a Valentine's Ball. The music started to play, a slow soft song. Draco wanted to run. This was absolutely not his type of his music and he would ridicule the song to nothingness with Jade. So romantic! So cheesy! So cliché!

_I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope. I'll be your love, be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do.  
I will be strong. I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living. A deeper meaning…Yeah…_

Draco found Ginny and wrapped an arm around her waist, taking her away from her friends. He just wanted to be with her alone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two swayed softly to the music.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
until the sky falls down on me_

He leaned in to kiss her but heard a cackle. He turned his head and started to see people form a circle, crowding around someone or something.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

The circle broke and someone wobbled towards him and Ginny, looking like they had stepped off another planet. Draco gaped at the sight in front of him. Jade walked unevenly towards him with golden high heels that she could hardly walk in. She looked like a child that tried out her Mummy's clothes. Jade's face was smeared in mascara, making her eyes resemble a raccoon. She wore a bright red lipstick, that didn't even fill out her lips, and her hair was a disaster! She had a pixie cut, so it really never went well if she wanted to slick her hair back with Merlin knows what she put in her hair to make it look _alive._ She wore red beads with her red shirt and green slacks, making her look like one of Santa's elves gone…somewhere warm. He looked down to her shoes to see her wearing ridiculously high golden heels and he looked back at her seeing her smile nervously.

"How do I look?" Jade asked quite confidently.

Draco knew she was joking. She wanted to spice things up because she knew he was going to be bored, so he started to laugh.

"This is the best joke, you've pulled in seven years!" he exclaimed, feeling his stomach start to hurt. Along with him, the rest of the school laughed, pointing and laughing uproariously at her.

Jade's grin started to falter and she smiled. Her smile then faltered and was replaced with confusion. Why were they laughing at her? She wasn't trying to be funny. This wasn't a joke. She really wanted to look like Hermione and Ginny to impress Draco! She looked around seeing everyone laughing at her, with tears in their eyes. Her eyes moved to Hermione who looked livid, with tears in her eyes for another reason. Next to her was Ron, who laughed until he turned beet red. Harry stood there, displeased with everyone's insensitivity to laugh at her that way. Jade turned to the man who she loved, seeing him still laughing, with Ginny in his arms. Clearly he wasn't going to leave her and run towards Jade. He dug his face into Ginny's hair who laughed along with him, as hard as she could. Draco let Ginny go, still laughing and stopping from the sudden fits of laughter.

"I love it! I really do! You really outdid yourself this time." Draco said touching her shoulder but Jade shrugged him off, feeling her insides squirm and her tears clouding her vision. Draco's smile vanished and he saw how hurt and embarrassed she was.

"Jay, are you okay?" Draco asked seriously.

Jade took a step back and covered her mouth from the sob. She turned and ran with full speed, out of the Great Hall, kicking her shoes off, running in her bare feet. Draco stood there as Hermione slipped out of her own heels and thrust them into Ron's arms and ran off, after Jade. Harry soon followed and Draco questioned why he was still standing there, not going after his best friend. He was the closest thing she had, yet he stood there as people that mattered less had ran after without sparing a second.

_'You have to go to her.'_ The voice in Draco's head told him. Draco took a step, but felt a firm hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, rounding on him.

Draco looked down and pointed to the doors of the Great Hall. "I have to see if she's all right." Without another word, he left, out of the doors. Draco walked up the stairs and heard a voice, gently soothing Jade's shaky sobs.

* * *

**Author's Note: The song that Draco and Ginny were dancing to is called "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden. It's a nice song, very cheesy and makes you a bit nauseous when you first hear it but it kind of fit with Draco and Ginny's relationship. **

**And I wanted to keep everyone updated that I'm 75% done with my new story. It's _very_ sweet and cute with a twist to it but I'm not going to give anything away, just to let you know that as soon as I'm dont with it (which will be not far along because of the winter break) I'll have it posted. Thanks guys for reading! Have a wonderful night/day!  
**


	14. True Beauty

"Fuck! What the fuck was I thinking?!" Jade asked, pulling Hermione's necklace off and tossing it aside. She roughly wiped her eyes, trying to remove the mascara and eye shadow from her lids and eyelashes. "I wanted to look like her! I wanted him to see whatever he saw in her! I-" Jade choked and took a deep breath, letting out a shaky sob. "I wanted to look beautiful." Jade said roughly, wiping the lipstick with her shirt.

"Jade…you don't need to look like someone to look beautiful. You're beautiful the way you are sweetheart. You don't need to look like her!" Hermione said gently, touching Jade's face.

Jade let out another sob, feeling her throat scratch from it. Hermione sat next to her and put her arms around her, wiping her tears and nose. Hermione felt someone touch her arm and she looked up to see Harry silently ask her to let Jade go so he could talk to her. Hermione pulled away and Harry squatted to meet Jade's level. Jade hung her head, not willing to meet Harry's eyes.

"Hmm, let me see something." Harry said, lifting up Jade's face. Jade resisted and kept her head down. "Oh come on, let me see." Harry said lifting her face to meet his. He looked pensive, looking at her as if he was trying to look for something on her face. He wiped her tears with his thumb and shook his head. "Herm, do you see anything ugly in this face?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione who squatted next to him to look at Jade's face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Jade said going to move her face away but Harry held her face firmly.

"Nope. I don't see a trace of ugliness." Hermione said shaking her head. Harry raised an eyebrow and met with Jade's eyes.

"That's funny, because I see something." He said.

Jade almost got up to punch him, but he held her down tightly, to let her listen to him. "I see the ignorance and lack of self confidence in this face. Ignorance because this face knows nothing about the natural beauty it holds. Lack of self confidence, because this face is so unique and so beautiful, it's horrible to see the insecurities shine more than the natural beauty." Harry said. Jade stared intensely into Harry's eyes, holding his hands tightly, which were holding his face.

"Don't lie to me." Jade said, her tears stopped. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you Jade." Harry said.

For some odd reason, Jade believed him. No one called her beautiful, never in her life. Rogue, boy, neuter, bastard and ugly were terms she was all too familiar with, but never pretty or beautiful. Hearing Harry tell her she was beautiful was somewhat of a shock to her, but she believed him.

"If you weren't so terrorizing, I would have asked you for a date ages ago." Harry said lightly. Hermione and Jade burst into chuckles and Harry smiled, hugging Jade. Jade moved her hands, slowly up his back, hugging him back. This felt nice.

Draco stood in the corner, watching Harry take his place and comfort Jade. Draco was stabbed with remorse and guilt. He should have been the one placating her, not Potter. He slumped his shoulders and walked off, listening to Potter cheer Jade up with a few jokes. Draco wasn't needed anymore and he understood that. Whatever she accused of him turned out to be true, he had changed. He spent less time with her and the moments where she truly needed him, he would abandon her. He had hardly been with her nowadays, just because he had someone else in his life. How could he trade off his best friend for some girl? Draco was angry at himself; he brought this upon himself, so he was going to pay the consequences for it. Potter was a better friend for Jade anyways. Potter ran after her, but it took Draco a few moments to come after her, after he had been finished laughing at her. Potter was the better man for her. He felt someone bump into him and looked up to see Ginny standing there, with Jade's golden heels in her hands.

"Draco! Where were you? Is Jade all right?" Ginny asked. Draco sharply turned away from her and walked away, to his dormitory to run away from everything.

* * *

Jade walked down the corridors, holding on to the nook of Harry's arm. Hermione walked along with them, talking about something about the dance. She appreciated someone to be there for her, to pull her out of something that she would hurt herself over later. They entered the Gryffindor common room and Harry walked her to the stairs.

"I'll see you upstairs Jade, goodnight Harry." Hermione said walking up the stairs.

"Good night Hermione." Harry said watching Hermione jog up the stairs. He turned to Jade and shrugged. "Are you in a terrible rush to go upstairs and sleep?" he asked and Jade grinned.

"I'm craving for a smoke, but I guess I can push the craving away for a while." Jade said as he pulled her towards the plush couch. He sat down and Jade sat next to him, fiddling with her shirt. She was much more comfortable now than ever before, because she knew that Harry didn't care. Harry didn't laugh at her. She knew her makeup was smeared everywhere, but he looked at her as if she was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" Jade asked, starting to feel uncomfortable with his staring.

"I never saw you cry that way before." He said softly. Jade started to feel sick all of a sudden. Any sudden thoughts of Draco made her body tense up and her stomach churn.

"I hardly ever cry." Jade muttered, looking at her hands.

"What happened today? Why couldn't you just ask Hermione-"

"Listen if you're here to dish the fucking news out of me, I'm not interested. Good night." Jade said going to leave but Harry held her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." he said, but Jade remained standing.

"Listen, tomorrow's Hogsmeade, would you mind coming with me?" Harry asked.

Jade turned so fast, she felt she was going to fall. "What?!" Jade almost shrieked. Harry looked a bit scared.

"Unless you're planning to do something else?" Harry asked shrugging, looking nervous.

Jade calmed down, trying to keep herself under control. This was another first. The opposite sex had asked her out on a date. "Um…sure, I guess." Jade said walking away from him. She didn't know what else to do.

"Oh…well…I'll see you tomorrow then?" Harry asked walking to the staircase seeing Jade nod.

"Goodnight Harry." Jade said.

Harry wrapped his hands around her and Jade hugged back awkwardly. The common room door opened and Ginny stood there, just in time to see Harry and Jade, hugging each other. Jade released Harry and sprinted upstairs, to meet Hermione.

"That was quick." Hermione said, sitting on her bed, removing her makeup with a toilette. Jade only burned red and grabbed another toilette from Hermione's makeup remover box.

"He asked me out tomorrow for Hogsmeade." Jade mumbled, rubbing her face harshly.

"Easy, you don't want your nose to fall off do you?" Hermione said seeing Jade rub lighter, yet still more frantically. "So, you're going right? We should find you a dress, do your hair and make-"

"If that's the case then I'm not going. I'm never going to put a breath of makeup on my face ever again Hermione. I don't even know if I _should_ go on a date with him. I never have in my life. So I won't know what to do once I get there." Jade said seeing Hermione smile.

"That's the point of first dates. Being completely clueless." Hermione said. Jade scowled and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

"But how could _you_ be clueless? You're anything but clueless, how did you manage your first date?" Jade asked seeing Hermione shrug.

"You might be surprised Jade, but I was quite intimidated and nervous when I had my meetings with Victor." Hermione said. Jade shuddered. She never knew why in the world Hermione liked Krum out of all people. Jade paused. Wait no, Krum was decent compared to Ron Weasley. The door opened and Ginny walked in, looking red faced, with the golden heels that Jade kicked off, while running away.

"Jade! Are you all right?! I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care, it's all over." Jade snapped, shutting the bathroom door behind her. Jade twisted the shower knobs on and removed her clothes, to step inside of the shower. It took a while to remove the sticky and gooey substance from her hair. When Jade was convinced that she had washed all of it off, she turned off the knobs and stepped out of the bathtub, drying herself off.

Jade stepped out of the shower and saw Hermione already changed into her pajamas and Ginny looking incredibly embarrassed from the earlier incident. Without another word, Jade went straight to her bed and pulled the drapes.


	15. White Fireworks

In the morning, Jade woke up and found Hermione getting ready. "Are you going to Hogsmeade as well?" Jade asked seeing Hermione nod.

"Ron." She explained. Jade nodded and saw Ginny scribbling something down on a parchment, still in her pajamas.

"Have fun you two." Ginny said feebly.

"Thanks, you should come Ginny. It'll be fun." Hermione said. Ginny turned to Hermione, frowning slightly.

"I asked Draco the day before and he told me to get back to him later. I tried asking him last night but he walked away from me! I'm trying to send him owls but he wouldn't respond." Ginny said. Jade didn't feel bad for the girl. "I don't even know what I did wrong! Jade! Would you please speak to him for me?" Ginny asked.

Jade tried her best not to look hostile or annoyed at the poor girl. "I honestly don't know him anymore, so you can't ask me to speak to him for you. By the way, it'snot my relationship that I should go about and speak to him as if it were my problem. It's _your_ boyfriend, _your_ bloody problem." Jade said cruelly. Jade turned around and grabbed some clothes from her trunk.

She walked away to the bathroom and when she walked out, she saw Ginny, lumped under the covers, obviously crying very quietly. Hermione looked torn. She didn't want to see one of her friends this way, but Jade was right, Ginny should deal with the problem herself.

"Just talk to him, Gods, Ginny. I don't understand why people can't gather up the balls to talk to someone they give a fuck about! If you don't want to lose him, get your prissy arse up and _talk_ to him as a human being." Jade said. Ginny remained unmoved. Jade grabbed the covers and snatched them off, seeing Ginny look irritated as she did.

"What's your problem?" Ginny asked hotly.

"The fact that you sit on your bed, crying like a little baby while my best friend needs _you_! He's already cast me off from his life to bring you in and if you leave him, he won't have anyone to turn to. He might not give 2 shits about me but I fucking do. If you don't get your arse up in the next 2 seconds and march into his Head Boy to make him happy again, I swear Ginny Molly Weasley; I'll rip your hair out and hang you by your tongue, so help me God." Jade barked.

* * *

Jade sat in the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny and Draco walking side by side, without holding hands. Draco looked like he had better things to do than to be brought along with his girlfriend. Ginny whispered something and looked teary eyed and placed a kiss on his cheek. Draco had his eyes set on Jade who looked away towards Harry, who was looking forward to their date. Draco walked towards them with Ginny and stopped, behind Harry, in front of Jade.

"Jay, I need to talk to you." Draco said.

"About?" Jade asked, popping a mini croissant in her mouth.

"About last night. I need to talk to you privately." Draco insisted but Jade only waved her hands around.

"Say what you've got to say in front of them." Jade said.

"It's none of their business." Draco said in a hard voice.

"Then I guess it's not my business either." Jade sighed.

Draco looked defeated. He gave one cold look towards Harry and left off, without giving another glance to any one of them.

When breakfast was over, the students who were ready to leave to go to Hogsmeade, prepared to leave. Jade saw Draco shoot out of the Great Hall and Ginny frantically trying to catch up to him. Jade didn't bother to wonder. Jade, Harry, Hermione and a begrudging Ron hopped into a carriage that took them to Hogsmeade. Sitting there and listening to some of the conversations between Harry and Ron were hilarious. It in a way, reminded her of how she and Draco used to joke around. Harry had definitely kept her mind off of Draco, even though Jade would unwillingly drift off into thoughts about him, Harry would notice and pull her back.

When they were in Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione separated and promised to meet back up with them in a few hours. It was now, Harry and Jade. Jade started to panic. She had never been this nervous in her life before. To be on a _date_ with a _boy_ sent weird feelings through her and being alone with him was ever weirder.

"How about the tea shop?" Harry asked, pointing to the small tea shop. Jade looked uncomfortable. She wasn't a _tea_ person.

"Isn't there anything else to do around here?" Jade asked looking around. Harry looked around and a sly smile crept across his face.

"Yes, and I know you're going to love this." He said. He grabbed her hand and quickly walked down a long lane.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked. They were walking pretty quickly, for a long time.

"We're almost there, hold on." Harry said with a grin. They made a small turn and passed by a few shops, towards a very big junkyard. Harry stopped and let Jade's hand go. He cupped his hands around the sides of his mouth and took a deep breath. "JACK!" Harry yelled.

There was a loud clutter and they heard heavy footsteps. "Who dead?!" a very large man with a bushy red beard asked, hobbling out of the wooden garage.

"Who died you mean, no one's dead, it's just me." Harry said putting out his hand for Jack to shake. Jack looked relieved. He wiped the sweat from his brow and clamped Harry's hand with his two enormous hands.

"Very, very, very pleased to see you back Mr. Potter!" Jack said shaking Harry's hand vigorously.

Harry tried to steady himself from falling and pointed to Jade. "This is Jay Harper, a friend." Harry introduced. "Jay, this is Jack Candy."

"Hey." Jade said with a nod.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" Jack boomed.

Harry clapped his hands together and rubbed it as if he was ready for something. "Now, the reason why I actually brought you here Jay is because Jack has a junkyard, a very special junkyard." Harry said pointing to the junkyard behind the wooden garage. Jack turned and looked proud of his junkyard.

"It's eh junkyard full o jewels. People, who throw away their brooms or flying cars, throw them here and it gives us the liberrdy of nit pickin every part off to create a new one." Jack said.

Jade's eyes widened. "Oh…so you make cars and brooms here?!" Jade asked seeing them nod and grin. "Sweet!" Jade exclaimed.

Jack waved his gigantic hand to follow him. "Come on! Let's get you both started! Harry been o comin here fer a very long time! Tell her the story Harry!" Jack said.

"Actually, Fred and George introduced me to Jack a few years ago and I started spending time here whenever Hermione and Ron needed their alone time together in Hogsmeade. It's a hobby I started to develop and being with you today, I knew you would absolutely love this type of…date." Harry said.

"It's interesting actually, my first date, being this memorable and…I'm just out of words, I can't explain to you how happy I am. This is exactly my type of date. I wonder why we haven't met like this before." Jade said.

"And like I told you last time, we can start now." Harry said.

Jade and Harry followed Jack around the huge and cluttered junkyard. Various items of metal, broken brooms and parts were lying around, on top of each other, creating mountains. Jack picked up a few things as he babbled on about the junkyard that he had been storing for 40 plus years.

"Whew, so you must get all sorts of old stuff." Jade said looking around.

Jack grinned widely and quickly waved them towards him, to show them something.

"Look at that." Jack said, pointing to a very old broom.

"Wow, that is fucking ugly." Jade said wondering why he had that ugly broom on showcase.

"That's my beaudy! That's the first broom that's ever been made! By Elias Grimstone himself, the Oakshaft 79." Jack said, looking at the broom with adoration.

Jade raised her eyebrows and turned to Harry. "Well do you fly it around?" Jade asked seeing Jack give her an incredulous look.

"Why in hell would I do that?! It's about 200 years old!" he said seeing Jade shrug.

"Just a bit useless when you're not doing anything with it, that's all." Jade said. They followed Jack into the garage and Harry pulled out a broom.

"I just finished putting in their charms. I think I'm finished with it, I need to just polish the wood before I test it out." Harry said. Jade helped him with the coloring and polish, grinning and talking excitedly about the new broom. "I want to work on an actual auto, like a car." Harry said.

Jack looked up and hurried over to the corner of his garage. He whipped off a cover and revealed a shiny black motorcycle. "Look at this one. I fixed it myself with some of the parts lyin around here." He said. Jade and Harry stood up, inspecting the motorcycle.

"What is it?" Jade asked, fascinated by this piece of object with tires.

"It's a motorcycle. I'm assuming you've never ridden on one have you?" Harry asked as Jade shook her head.

"I've never seen something like it." Jade said.

"Jack! Hello-ah! Anyone there?" a voice shouted.

Jack dropped his tools and hurried out. "Customers!" he explained as he thumped out of the garage.

Harry had shown Jade how to sit on the motorcycle and Jade felt incredibly cool to be associated with something with this. If Harry knew how to actually ride the bloody thing, she would have gotten him to ride her around.

"I think that's the gas pedal. I think you twist it to get it started, I don't know." Harry said, testing the handles. He twisted it slightly, hearing the motor rev into life. Jade's eyes widened and she gasped, looking at Harry.

"It's like a broom! It's like a fucking broom! Sweet Merlin! I want one of these!" Jade said jumping on the seat. Harry smiled at her and shrugged.

"They're pricey…and you need to learn how to ride one before you actually buy one. Imagine buying a brand new motorcycle and you just crash the poor thing the next hour." Harry said shaking his head.

"You'll show me right? You'll teach me how to ride a motorcycle, and then I'll buy one. Maybe buy two so we…you know." Jade trailed off, smiling at his sweet face. There was something in his eyes that made Jade want to throw-no, gently place the motorcycle down and push him against the wall. There was this unexplained desire that spread through her chest, her arm, down to her stomach and her legs.

"One gets us closer. I'll lead…and sometimes, you'll lead." He said swinging his leg on the other side and placing himself behind her. Jade turned around to meet Harry's face. Her arms and legs started to feel weak and she let her arms relax from trying to grip the handles of the motorcycle. Harry placed a hand on one side of her face, the side where she couldn't turn any further. He brushed her lips across hers, sending a shock erupting in the dead center of her chest. Her whole body soon reacted, as goose bumps shot across her body. Another first. Harry kissed her this time, but placed her lips on hers, gently caressing her lips with his. Jade felt her breathing stop cold and her mind racing, even though her back went stiff. Harry smiled briefly against her lips and before he continued, two voices broke through.

"But yeh told me tomorro!" "Oh Clarke! I was busy!" Jack argued. Jack and another tremendous man entered the garage.

"Meh cousin…Clarke. Clarke, Mr. Harry Potter and his friend, Jay." Jack introduced. Harry got up from the motorcycle and greeted Clarke, who was more than happy to see him.

"Mr. Potter! Very, very happy to see you! Yeh know-"

"All right, shut yer yap and come ere." Jack said, clearly annoyed by his cousin's interruption.

Harry walked off to pick up his broom and Jade turned back to the motorcycle. All she needed to do was slowly move the crutch of the gas pedal to move. Easy. Jade wrenched the handle and did not expect the next second.

The last thing she was hitting the tree and white fireworks.


	16. Mental Runaway

Jade opened her eyes to the darkness. She blinked, feeling herself rock back and forth. Clearly she was on the carriage.

"I'm blind! I can't see anything!" Jade shrieked, lifting herself up.

"No! You're not blind! Go back to sleep!" Hermione hissed, pushing Jade gently back down to her lap. Jade removed the cloth from her eyes as saw Hermione glare at her.

"What happened to me?" Jade asked. Hermione went to roughly push her back to sleep but Harry spoke up.

"It was a mess. You're lucky your brains didn't explode, you're mad Jay." Harry said touching her hand.

"But I don't feel anything." Jade said, touching her head.

"Yes…I know, because you were taken to St. Mungos, look what time it is." Harry said.

Jade looked out the window. It was dark. The moon was up and she looked back at Harry, Ron sitting right next to him. "What _is_ the time?" Jade asked.

"11:30, you were out cold for 6 hours. Now lie back down and don't speak!" Hermione scolded.

"Chill! Wow…what happened then?" Jade asked, turning to Harry, her head still lying on Hermione's lap.

"Then you were just bleeding a fountain. I thought you had died…scared me to death you know." Harry said, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"Go get a room the two of you." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Weasel-fuck! Mother-"

"Jade! Ron! Shut up! Both of you! Honestly! You can't seem to keep your mouth shut and _you_ missy; you just came out of a near death experience that could have led to a coma, yet you still rile yourself up to do it again!" Hermione said.

"Hey, hey, hey. It _could_ have led to a coma but it didn't did it? That's pretty horrible though, thank you for telling me. And I didn't start it! _He_ was picking on the sick." Jade said pointing to Ron, who looked outraged.

"She does that a lot." Hermione and Harry chorused.

"She's a mental runaway from a mental hospital." Ron spat, shooting a dirty look towards Jade who grinned.

"Does anyone have a cig on them? I swear I-"

"Jade, one more word and I will have your head, I swear." Hermione said impatiently.

The carriage slowed down and steadied to a halt. Harry and Ron stepped out and helped Jade get out. Harry swung her on to his arms as Hermione gently cradled her head in her hands.

"Please be careful!" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes! We do not want my fragile skull to break!" Jade hollered.

"What did I say? She's crazy isn't she?!" Ron defended himself.

"Will you _please_ not start?!" Hermione snarled.

Jade stuck her tongue out at Ron who shook his head, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Stop doing that to him." Harry warned lightly.

"Not you too." Jade said seeing him look down and grin again. Jade grinned back and touched his cheek with her thumb. Her head started to feel light, not because she was staring at him, but she felt the blood run out, making her head lull into his chest.

"You need a lot of rest and sleep." Harry said as they entered the castle. They walked through the corridors and hallways, taking the route to Gryffindor.

"Hold it!" a voice snapped.

Jade could barely keep her eyes open. Her head was throbbing.

"Potter, you can't carry your girlfriend around like you're in some bloody park. This is a _school._"

Jade blinked to see Draco standing in front of her, taken aback when he saw her. Did she really look that horrible to him?

"What did you do to her?" Draco asked infuriatingly, walking over to them.

"You mean what she did to herself?" Harry asked.

"There's blood all over her." Draco said touching Jade's shirt.

"I saw these white stars when I flew…" Jade said in a high pitched falsetto.

"I can't believe no one sees it." Ron burst out.

"She's gone crazy! She's lost her mind! No! Jay you-" Draco exclaimed.

"I quit!" Hermione shouted. She stomped off and pulled Harry away from Draco and Ron.

"You have to tell me what happened. How did she get herself into this? Would it help if she rested in my room? Jade? Do you want to stay in my room?" Draco asked, touching her hand softly. His soft hand on hers, made herself feel as if there was an anvil, pressing her heart flat. She stared at him, the concern on his face. She moved her body to feel more of him but Harry ripped her from him and walked away.

"No thank you Malfoy. We'll take her before you throw her away again like some used tissue." Harry said bitterly.

Jade winced at the words. She couldn't blame Harry, Draco did deserve it. She peeked from Harry's arms and saw Draco watch her disappear into the Gryffindor common room.

Harry stopped at the foot of the staircase to the girl's dormitory. "I'm going to set you down. See if you can walk on your own." Harry said setting Jade on her feet gently.

"I can do it." Jade said swooning dangerously. She felt the blood climb down through her head, making the room spin. She caught on to Hermione's arm as they slowly ascended the stairs.

"Be careful and sleep tight." Harry said seeing them leave.

Jade slowly walked up the stairs and Hermione opened the door for her, quickly clearing anything in Jade's path that could prove as a threat for the next head blow. That would include the small rug, a pen and the unlit cigarette that Jade dropped on the floor.

"Jeez Hermione, give me a break, I'm fine." Jade said as Hermione set her down.

"Yes I'll give you a nice break, somewhere around your arms or legs if you don't stop complaining!" Hermione fussed.

"I thought I was supposed to do the threats about breaking bones. You're rubbing off on me Mione…you're getting god at this." Jade said seeing a small smile from Hermione.

"Just go to sleep Jade." She whispered, smoothing Jade's short hair. Jade shook her head and closed her eyes, drifting off to another sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Jade woke up, feeling much better from last night. She remembered how bad her head throbbed and how careful everyone was, getting her back to the castle. Hermione was gracious enough to bring breakfast in bed and they spoke as Jade ate. Jade told Hermione how great the date went; before she rammed herself head first into a tree with the motorcycle. She briefly went through the kiss, but Hermione made her tell her every detail.

"Detail?! What the fuck for?" Jade asked. She always wondered _why_ girls went into the deepest and most detailed snogging session. It made Jade uncomfortable to talk about anything else than 'we just kissed.' It didn't seem to satisfy Hermione.

"And then?" Hermione asked, expecting something gross.

"And then I fucked myself up!" Jade answered. Hermione shook her head and threw her hands up.


	17. Jay's Heartbreak

Jade was better before dinner. She casually walked to the Great Hall with Harry holding her hand, Hermione and Ron. She didn't see Draco in sight, but saw Ginny, looking pale and shaken. Jade sat down as Ron started to prod Ginny with his questions.

"Ginny? Is everything all right?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded, forcing a smile on her face. She looked like a dam, ready to break.

"You don't look so happy Ginny. What's-"

"Please just leave me alone. I'm fine, I really am. Just stop asking questions." She said, shaking her leg frantically. Having her there was very awkward. She would fidget and looked extremely stressed; obviously something with Draco. Jade didn't know if anyone else noticed or cared, but Ginny started to irritate her. She hated when people started fidgeting and dropped their forks and spoons countless times because of their agitation. Ginny's shaking leg was the last thing Jade couldn't stand. When dinner was over, Jade broke herself off from Harry and the rest and told them that they would be back. She grabbed Ginny's hand and walked to Draco's Head Boy quarters.

"Red." Jade answered to the painting, but the painting wouldn't move. Ginny stood there, tears falling.

"What did he change it to now? Chocolaty brown for your eyes?" Jade growled, turning to Ginny.

"T-the same password he had before he changed it." Ginny said.

Jade turned to it and said 'Absentem laedit cum ebrio qui litigat.' The painting swung open and Jade stepped in with Ginny. Jade marched up the steps to Draco's bedroom and swung it open, seeing him lie on his bed, smoking to himself.

"Hey! Faggot!" Jade barked. Draco looked up and saw Jade looking incredibly angry.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Draco asked seeing her walk up to him and grab him by the collar.

"I'm sorry for intruding, since this isn't my place anymore." Jade said yanking him into a sitting position. She took the joint from his hand and stubbed it against his shoulder, making him hiss in pain and get up to hit her. "Sit back down! Aw, did that little joint hurt your shoulder? Poor baby. Go ahead, you have all the time in the world to cry but before that, would you get your head out of your arse and look at that girl over there?" Jade asked pointing to Ginny, who covered her mouth, unable to see her Draco this way.

Draco shot Ginny a dirty look and back at Jade. "So?" he asked.

Jade's fury was taken up a notch. "So? You broke her fucking heart. Do you know how that feels like Malfoy?" Jade asked seeing Draco smirk and pull her hand off of his collar.

"Don't try to sympathize with her and act as if you've gone through the same thing. From what I can see, you're handling yourself well with Potter." Draco spat Harry's name as if it were something bitter in his mouth.

"You have no idea Draco. You would never understand anyone even if your life depended on it because you are selfish. Contrary to popular belief Draco Malfoy, this world does not revolve around you." Jade said shoving him.

"I know I'm selfish. I left you didn't I? I left you because of _her_." Draco said.

"Draco this isn't about me. I came here to talk to you about Ginny! Your girlfriend! Before, you would have done anything to get her and now that you have, you got bored so you decide to throw her off? I don't understand. You can't expect to always get what _you_ want Draco. You can't always expect things to go _your _fucking way. And you can definitely not treat people like scum who do not deserve it!" Jade shouted.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want with my life Harper. I don't need you to shove that down my throat. I'm perfectly fine being by myself. If you-"

"You can't leave me Draco. You can't leave me." Ginny said softly.

Jade and Draco turned to Ginny but turned back again to resume their argument. "Like I said, I-"

"I'm pregnant Draco." Ginny whispered.

It felt like Jade's heart slammed into an iceberg, sinking it to the deep and dark blue sea. She stared at Ginny. This was the woman that had destroyed her life completely, yet she fought for her happiness, to keep Draco happy. Hearing that she was carrying Draco's baby was enough for Jade to crumble into ashes and never live again.

"What?" Draco croaked, finally.

"I'm having your baby Draco. I…I…wanted to tell you this before, but you completely shut me out of your life." Ginny said, looking incredibly nervous. Jade felt Draco walk past her and stand in front of Ginny.

"Why…how far are you along?" Draco asked.

"A…couple of weeks." Ginny stuttered. Draco couldn't control the mixed amount of fear, astonishment and hope that was brewing in his soul. To think that he was going to become a father. "You're happy about this right?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked back at her and touched her face softly. "Ginny…I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I made you go through this. I can't believe I did this to you while you were expecting my child." Draco said.

There was a strange and obsessed smile that came over Ginny. "Yes! Yes! You won't leave me! You'll stay with me won't you?" Ginny asked seeing him nod. They both didn't notice Jade walk out of the room and out of the doors, to the Gryffindor common room.


	18. Jay's Flight

It had been 3 days since Jade had heard about Ginny's pregnancy and Draco's permanent fixture in Ginny's life. Of course she wanted him to be happy, but it came with a cost; her broken heart. She felt terrible for the last couple of days and didn't bother to go to class. Hermione asked what was wrong with her but Jade kept leaving her without an answer, wanting to be left alone. It was up until the point where the Professors themselves started to make their visit to her dormitory, to see what her reason was for not attending any of their classes.

"You look sick child." McGonagall said seeing the 17 year old rest her head on her hands, closing her eyes.

"I _am_ sick." Jade said.

"Well…what's wrong?" McGonagall asked. Jade shook her head. "Then why are you skipping your classes Miss Harper? You do know that you will fail your classes if you insist on not attending them?" McGonagall asked.

"Damn it McGonagall! I don't give a flying fuck if I pass or not! I want to be left alone! I hate being prodded on like I have no personal space or fucking privacy! What does someone have to do for people to back the fuck off and let them breathe?!" Jade barked.

The middle aged woman leaned back, her face hardened by Jade's choice of words. Jade had been this irritated when her father last died, it must have been a serious thing she was dealing with.

"Has someone passed away Jade?" McGonagall asked softly.

Jade's head shot up and McGonagall saw for the first time, how red they were. Jade smirked and gave a small nod. "In a way, you can say that." Jade said, turning away.

"Do you need a break? Do you want to go home and-"

"And do what? Die there? I have no one McGonagall. I have no one out there for me. The only people that I do give a fuck about are in this bloody castle." Jade said rubbing her face.

"You need to speak to Dumbledore about this. If you don't start going to your classes then we have no other choice but to fail you Jade. Please listen to me. You might not like me, you probably hate me being near you, but do understand that your father entrusted me to be there for you. It was his last dying wish to see you become a great success out there and it all happens by passing school. You need to save yourself Jade. You need to maintain the dignity and pride your father has built for you to carry on. It's not fair for him to see you throw everything away for a reason that you are not telling me about. Tell me Jade; tell me so I can _help_ you. If there is anything I can do…to make your life a little easier, just tell me." McGonagall said.

There was a small silence.

"I want you to leave me alone. I don't need any help. I don't need to fulfill anyone's last wishes. It's my life and I can do whatever I want with it McGonagall. That's just how the way it will be." Jade said looking at her.

McGonagall was livid. She stood up sharply and breathed in deeply, unable to see straight.

"You are the most selfish, self centered, insensitive and rude brat I have ever seen in my _life_. I have seen scoundrels and criminals but they do not stand a chance against you! You push everyone over the edges, yet you never realize that it is _you_ who is going to fall. I pity you Jade Patrice Harper. I really do." McGonagall said leaving.

She felt like she was being choked in this castle. She was suffocating. She couldn't find herself to be happy while seeing Draco there with Ginny. She wanted to pay more attention to Harry, but her heart was somewhere else. She desperately tried to be happy and tried to find her old self but the change was inevitable. Nothing was the same anymore. She couldn't be in a place where she was constantly reminded about her miseries. This was where she had gotten her heart broken and before she really thought of doing something serious to herself, she made up her mind.

* * *

Jade left a note on a nightstand next to Hermione's bed. She touched Hermione's crown of thick hair and kissed her forehead. Jade stood up and her eyes moved to Ginny's sleeping form. She didn't bother to write anything down for her. Jade left the room quietly and crept down the stairs, where she rested her trunk. She had another letter in her hand. She walked up the boy's dormitory and opened the room where Harry, Ron and Neville inhabited. She saw Harry sleeping, his arm hanging out of the bed. The early morning, forecasting a blue light all over the room. Jade placed the letter on the nightstand next to him and smiled seeing him look so angelic.

"I'm going to miss you…and Jack I guess." Jade whispered. She kissed his forehead and turned her head to Ron. There was only one more prank she could pull before she left Hogwarts.

Jade walked out of the boy's dormitory and picked up her trunk. She looked around the common room that she spent most of this year in. She looked at the couch where she would sometimes lie down with Hermione or Harry and knew she was going to miss it…miss them. Before she could stop herself, Jade walked out of the common room and out of Hogwarts to build a new life.

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning by Ron's rough shaking. "Harry! Look what she did to me!" Ron complained.

Harry pushed Ron off and rubbed his eyes to get a clear look. Ron stood in front of him. There was writing on his chest. 'JAY WAS HERE!' There were hearts and lips drawn across his chest and face, large black circles, drawn around his eyes.

"She's a menace!" Ron said, trying to rub it off of him.

"Well…at least she's back. I was beginning to worry about her. Hey, red suits you." Harry snickered.

Ron went to retort but the door banged open and a frantic looking Hermione ran in, with a letter in her hands.

"She's _gone_! Jade left us!" Hermione screamed. Harry sat up and felt confused.

"What? No she's-"

"Look! You have a letter as well!" Hermione pointed to Harry's nightstand. Harry turned to see the orange letter sitting innocently on his nightstand. He grabbed it and opened it.

_Good Morning Sweet, _

_Don't worry about me too much. I'll be all right. Don't listen to Hermione, she just overreacts over the smallest things, you should know her by now. Make sure she's not going to faint, we don't want another head bust now do we? I wish you all the luck in life and love. I'll miss you, but never miss me, I was never worth it. Be happy Harry. I love you. _

_ Always yours, _

_ Jay. _


	19. Draco's Graduation

"The year has come to an end and so has our journey in this wonderful school. A school that gave us life and taught everyone the meaning of it…or at least tried to, for some of us. I'm sure every single student in this room has had a powerful memory in this castle, so powerful that your heart doesn't wish to tear itself away from it. We've had 7 years of our life in a place we called home. 7 years of love between friends that became family. Brothers and sisters of Hogwarts, may you please rise in the honor of Hogwarts and give your salute to this institution that gave us life." Hermione said stepping back from the podium.

The graduating class of Hogwarts stood up and clapped loudly and cheered, some in tears, some almost in tears. The clapping and cheering had faded and everyone sat back down.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, walking off the stage.

They clapped for the Valedictorian and felt oddly confused at how short her speech was. They saw McGonagall try to encourage Hermione to say a few other words, but Hermione shook her head and went back to her seat, unable to go back up there again.

Draco sat and watched as Dumbledore gave the closing speech. He glowered at everyone who held hands with each other. Everyone had someone, but the person he had, had left a long time ago. He didn't want to understand how painful it was for him to hear about Jade's flight. Draco found out that the Headmaster was informed of Jade's leave by Jade herself. She personally thanked the old man for everything he had done for her and providing her a shelter. Draco couldn't believe the old man let her go so easily.

To make things worse, Ginny dropped another bomb.

She faked her pregnancy.

She tried to explain to Draco, it was a way to get him back to her, because she felt as if she was losing him to Jade. Draco left her for good, and now she sat there, with her parents on the other side of the Great Hall, throwing nervous and hopeful looks towards him to see if he still loved her. Draco was crushed. He wasn't going to be a father like he had hoped. After Ginny planted the seed in his mind, that he would become a father, Draco took on that role mentally. He gave up his bad habits and took up healthy ones, that Ginny had gotten him used to, after they started dating. Right after he heard her admittance that she wasn't going to have a baby, it made him feel extremely stupid, for preparing for nothing. He never was able to forgive her and was sure that he was never going to. He was giving up on dating for a while.

Everyone started to rise up and file out of the Great Hall. Draco followed them out and didn't wait to congratulate, wish luck or say goodbye to anyone. He was done and out of here.

* * *

** =] I cant wait to let you all read the next part of the story!! Good Night everyone!!!  
**


	20. Part Two: 7 Years Later

**7 Years Later**

"Are you ready Mr. Malfoy?" a squeaky voice asked.

Draco looked up and held up a finger at his assistance as his tailor checked every inch of his shirt and pants.

"I'm ready, has the pilot arrived?" Draco asked, putting on his shoes.

"Yes! The jet is ready for you Mr. Malfoy! The Pierre has checked in with us, they have your room ready. Camera and crew are already present in New York. The Producers are also residing in The Pierre in Manhattan and…" his assistant kept running off about work.

Draco had nothing else to think about except work. Right after Hogwarts, he took a small break from the world, but finally pulled himself together. He established a small business that grew in the last 7 years. Thanks to the fortune he had inherited from his father, Draco was able to be one of the most successful business men in England. Draco hadn't kept touch with anyone else from Hogwarts. He did hear word of Crabbe and Goyle, being sent off to a muggle prison for possession of illegal drugs and growing weed in their homes. Draco couldn't stop laughing when he had heard that. He didn't know what happened to Blaise though, he, just like Jade had disappeared off the face of this earth.

Harry Potter became an Auror alongside with his brother-in-law Ron and his wife, Ginny Molly Potter. Draco felt at ease when he found out Potter was marrying Ginny. It felt good to know that Ginny had moved on and found someone she could be happy with…and lie to. Hermione and Ron had gotten married and both had a child together. He knew this because of the invitations that had been sent by Hermione for some of the events they held. He never bothered to attend any of them. Draco never dated anyone after his split with Ginny. He liked it better that way, he always had. He just wished Jade wouldn't have left. He wondered everyday where she was and what she was doing. She never gave him a proper goodbye when she left Hogwarts and never heard from her ever since. He knew he deserved it…he had left her once again for nothing at all.

Where was she now? How was she doing? How did she look? Was she alive?


	21. Flightless Bird, American Mouth

Jade lied in her bed, hearing the rain gently splashing against the windows. She stared at the ceiling, hearing a small snore next to her. She turned her head to see her fiancé sleeping, his face dug into the plush, hypoallergenic, whitest of white pillow. She found it ridiculous that he'd demand stupid things like white sheets, white pillows, whiter than white. But that was probably because he had the authority to make those demands; he was after all one of the richest men under 30 in America. Jade never believed herself to be that lucky to land one of the richest men in America as her husband. They had been together for about 4 years; just 3 years after Jade ran away from Hogwarts and England.

She struggled when she arrived in America. For a year, she tried living in England but decided it was best if she just moved to another country to meet different people. Right after that year, Jade flew to New York and tried to handle an odd job. Trying to fit in as a muggle and not meeting any wizards had made it harder for Jade. Many jobs required that she have her college degree and Jade didn't have that. She struggled quite a bit and life was hard during that time. Jade took up on a job at a book store and coffee shop, working long hours and regretting not having finished her year at Hogwarts. She could have been working somewhere _comfortably._ She regretting throwing the rest of her life away in Hogwarts and if she was given a chance to do everything over again, she would. She needed a second chance. That second chance never came, but another opportunity knocked.

One night, while she was closing up, a man approached her, in a dire need of 16 steaming cups of coffees for his boss. Jade apologized, telling him that she was already closed but seeing the urgency in his eyes, that his job was at stake, Jade felt bad for the man and opened her shop back up again. She made him his 16 cups of coffee and offered to help him take it to wherever he was going. He was very grateful for her help. They sped off to a very fancy hotel and moved quickly, almost knocking down the coffee. While waiting on the elevator, he had introduced himself as Gillian, personal assistant to one of the most famous designers in the world.

"Nessie Stewart." Gillian told her. He asked Jade not to say anything and try not to bring any attention to herself because people of class would be presented there. Jade merely scowled at him and entered an oval room.

There, a middle-aged woman with hair like corn silk sat there elegantly, her thin frameless designer glasses perched elegantly on her nose. She spoke with a slow but fierce voice, commanding the attention of all 15 people, sitting in an oval shaped table. Jade stood there as Gillian placed the coffee down, next to Nessie Stewart who went on speaking as if he didn't exist. Jade looked over the woman and almost jumped when she swore she looked her dead in the eye. Jade went to go back to Gillian who walked a little too fast towards her.

A man pushed his chair back to re-adjust himself, tripping Gillian, who knocked down the cups of coffee into the air. Jade had to think quickly. She quickly shot a spell to bring the coffee back from falling, into her arms. It was as if someone had pushed the rewind button, one moment the coffee was flying into the air, ready to fall on everyone, next moment, it was going back into the cups, back into the trays that Jade was holding.

Jade let out a loud sigh and felt all eyes were on her. She looked around nervously and saw Nessie Stewart standing on her feet, tucking something back into her pocket. Gillian looked horrified and at the same time, in awe.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Jade blushed deeply and set the tray down. She quickly left the room before the Ministry was going to hunt her down and send her to Azkaban for the use of magic in front of muggles. As Jade left, there was a voice that stopped her. Jade felt her legs go numb and she stopped, hearing the swift clicks of heels coming her way.

"What is your name?" drawled a cool voice. Jade turned around slowly to see Nessie Stewart standing in front of her, her eyes intense, looking into Jade's eyes as if she was reading her.

"Jade…Patrice…Harper." Jade answered slowly.

The woman was utterly terrifying, yet there was this vulnerability that Jade detected immediately.

"Are you a witch?" Nessie Stewart breathed.

Jade's eyes widened and she went to leave but Nessie reached into her pocket and pulled out Jade's wand. "I see." Nessie said twirling the wand around.

"Give that back." Jade said, holding out her hand.

"You and I should have a little chat. Shall we?" Nessie asked, handing Jade's wand back to her.

Jade complied, not knowing why. The woman seemed hypnotic, sending Jade into a dreamlike state, complying to her every word. Nessie Stewart was delighted to meet a witch, because she was one too herself. Jade couldn't overcome that shock. She actually met one of her kind in New York! Nessie expressed her relief of finding someone that shared the same life as her and was worried that she wouldn't be able to find a witch or wizard that she could relate to. Nessie and Jade quickly became friends and to Jade's benefit, Nessie offered Jade a modeling job. Jade agreed.

Up until 2 years of modeling, Jade had learned everything there was to know about fashion and maintaining herself. Nessie had transformed Jade into something that Jade herself couldn't believe. Under Nessie's care, who had become a mother figure in Jade's eyes, Nessie had nurtured Jade and kept a firm grip on her, up until she had met Mr. Daniel Mitz.

The charming 26 year old had introduced himself at a party that Nessie threw for her successful clothing line and invited the richest and most stuck up people. Jade tried ignoring Daniel for a while, but he was determined to have her attention and actually did. Jade was still recovering from getting over Draco and refused to meet Daniel again, until she realized that she was never going to have Draco again. Nessie even explained to her that there was no way Draco was ever going to be remotely interested, especially after all those years. His child was probably his main priority along with Ginny and Merlin knows how many other kids they had. They were probably married and very happy, so Jade gave Daniel a shot. Daniel made Jade happy enough to live. Throughout the 4 years, Daniel had been nothing but kind, patient and generous to her.

Jade looked at Daniel and touched his cheek softly. Her fingers traveled to his eyelids and she scooted closer to him, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. The first couple of months had been intense for the two of them, but things quickly slowed down. He always worked and Jade tried to spend every moment there was available for him. He never mentioned that they spent time apart and Jade was quite relieved about that. She didn't want to be so dramatic about anything but they hardly had arguments, which frustrated Jade. She liked a good fight.

Being with Daniel had changed much of her personality as well. Jade had to completely stop smoking and drinking all together. She had to keep a leash on her tongue._ 'Ladies shouldn't cuss like a horse.'_ Daniel's favorite to use whenever Jade lashed out and started to curse fluently. She tried a lot to refine herself, but as time moved on, Jade was a lot more controlled, much like a lady.

Jade wrapped her leg around Daniel's waist and bit his earlobe, seeing him wake up. He moaned and reached for his Blackberry, but Jade stopped him.

"Look at me and stop checking your messages for once." Jade said. She bent down and kissed his jaw, but she felt him turn over and take the Blackberry anyway.

"You know I can't neglect my work." He said, starting to type away, sitting up so his back rested against the headboard. Jade lied there, tracing his hip with her finger.

"So you neglect me?" Jade asked. She looked up and saw him shake his head, rolling his eyes.

"If I neglected you, I wouldn't have been here in the first place." He said.

"I understand, but can't you just talk to me? I like talking to you." Jade said.

"Let's talk." He said in a flat voice, his eyes not leaving his device.

Then there were flaws about him. The sensitivity chip that was built in everyone's body, apparently, he never received it. He was particularly blunt about everything, not caring what other people thought about him. He was direct and head on, that's what made him a good businessman, not a good partner.

"Forget it." Jade muttered, sliding off the bed. She walked over and grabbed her black silk robe from the floor. She walked out of the room to make herself a cup of coffee she could enjoy in the living room with her cigarette. She knew Daniel hated her smoking a cigarette. If he ever knew that she used to smoke marijuana, he'd have a heart attack. Nessie made her quit. Jade sat on the sofa and pulled a cigarette from the drawer next to her. She took a lighter and went to light it but Daniel quickly snatched it from her and stubbed it.

"Didn't I tell you not to smoke? It's bad for your health." He said sitting next to her.

"Who cares about my health? I don't mind if anything happens to me." Jade said, looking straight ahead, not meeting his eyes. She felt the disappointment in Daniel.

"I care about your health Jade. You know, I wish you wouldn't say some of the things you say. It's very hurtful that you think no one cares." Daniel said. He got up and left to the other room, making Jade sigh and mentally kick herself. Great, she fucked things up _again._


	22. The Pierre

Draco stepped out of the jet and felt his assistant open the umbrella, next to him.

"Give that to me. Ladies shouldn't hold umbrellas for men." Draco said taking the umbrella from his assistant who started to blush.

Draco inwardly rolled his eyes. Anything he said to the girl turned into some kind of declaration of love. They walked down the steel steps and Draco looked around. New York was much like England. Rainy. He met with a few men on the bottom of the steel steps and shook hands with them.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy! Welcome to New York! Mr. Gordon has been eagerly anticipating your arrival!" a man in a navy blue suit with a red tie greeted.

"Likewise." Draco answered with a nod.

"This way." The man said as they walked towards a black stretch limo.

* * *

Jade appeared in the bedroom of their penthouse suite. Daniel had bought it as an early wedding gift to celebrate earlier. Jade watched him grab a towel and enter the bathroom. She wondered what to do. Jade hated these awkward fights that would lead to nowhere at all. If he could only vent his frustrations and let her see his raw side, she'd be so much happier, than to have to read him. She didn't like apologizing either. She was always the one having to say sorry to _him_ even when it wasn't her fault. This time, it was her fault, but he shouldn't have brushed her off so easily this morning. Jade closed her eyes tightly and knocked her fist to her head lightly.

"God! I hate men!" Jade whispered. She walked out of the bedroom door and attempted to make his favorite omelet. Jade never grasped the essence of cooking. She had no intuition whatsoever of what foods or seasonings went with what. She couldn't even boil water properly, so how was she going to make this omelet?

Jade grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number to Nessie. One really annoying thing about living with Daniel was that magic was not allowed. Daniel was a muggle. Jade had to adjust herself as a muggle herself, just for Daniel's sake.

"Good Morning Jade! How is your early honeymoon going?" Nessie asked.

"It's going great Nessie. Good Morning to you as well. Listen, Daniel's in the shower, I was wondering if you could tell me how to make an omelet again?" Jade asked hearing Nessie chuckle.

"Have you two fought again?" Nessie asked.

"Nessie, please, before he runs off again." Jade interrupted.

"All right, all right!" Nessie said quickly.

Jade followed Nessie's instructions and heard Daniel unlock the bathroom door.

"I'll call you back!" Jade whispered.

She snapped the phone off and without thinking; she touched the pan without a glove. Jade dropped the pan on the counter and bit her tongue, not to swear. 'Bloody fucking eggs. Bloody shitty pan.' Jade thought.

Daniel walked out of the bedroom and Jade looked up to see him watching her.

"Hey, I made you omelets for breakfast!" Jade said tenderly, wringing her hand.

"No thank you. I'll be having breakfast with a few of my associates today. You shouldn't have bothered." Daniel said, sitting on the sofa to tie his shoes.

Jade walked over to him and sat next to him. "Daniel please tell me you're not mad. I hate being in a position like this. You don't understand how unbearably discomforting it feels." Jade said touching his face lightly with her good hand.

He looked like he was having a hard time. He turned to meet her eyes. His eyes were a sea green color, so clear and sharp. His beautiful high cheekbones and his strong jaw made women around him, weak. Jade often found herself wishing that those eyes change into grey. Her memories of those eyes were hazy and nearly gone. She couldn't remember how he looked anymore. She tried to envision him again, but it was like a black and white, faded photograph. But there was one thing that was clear. Her heart and her spirits were lifted every time she thought of him.

Daniel leaned in and kissed Jade. "I'm not mad at you Jade. I just wish you would stop pushing me away sometimes. Your little comments really do hurt me in ways you can't even imagine. You might think it's nothing, but it does mean something to me. You have to be careful Jade. I don't want to lose you…and I know you don't want to lose me." He whispered.

Jade felt nervous. This was bad. She touched his hands and nodded. "I'm really sorry Daniel. I am. I don't want to lose you because I don't have anyone else. Please forgive me and eat your breakfast." Jade said.

Daniel winced and Jade almost laughed. "Fine, fine, don't eat it. Have a great meeting." Jade said getting up when he did.

"I will. I'll see you again." He said kissing her goodbye.

"Tonight." Jade whispered.

He gave her a smirk and winked, leaving. Jade closed the door and sighed. She was alone again. She looked at the clock and groaned. She had work to do. Jade walked into her bedroom and opened the wardrobe filled with clothes, dresses and gowns. She smiled at the painful memory of her Hogwart's days when she had no knowledge of dressing like a lady. Being with Nessie and Daniel had changed her completely. Nessie had taught her how to look beautiful, but Daniel inspired her to be beautiful. Jade pulled on a black skirt and a turquoise top. She ran her hands through her thick brown hair and started on her makeup. Jade's phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Jade? Jade, did you leave yet?" her co-worker Jessica asked.

"I have. I'm leaving my apartment right now and I'll be there in a few." Jade said, pulling her black trench coat on.

"Yeah I thought so. I'm in the lobby, waiting for you, since they won't let me in. It won't take you long would it?" Jessica asked.

Jade grabbed her purse and ran to her door. "Of course not. Just give me two minutes." Jade said. She heard Jessica gasp and Jade asked what was wrong.

"There's this guy. He looks…oh my goodness." Jessica whispered.

Jade shook her head and locked her door. She walked out of her room and walked down the carpeted hallway to the wide golden elevators. She checked herself in the mirror and compared it to when she was 17. Amazing difference. She was so much healthier and her hair was so much longer. From the pixie cut to the long cascading wavy tresses falling down her back. Her eyes would be red from smoking so much, now they sparkled, but looked quite unhappy. Jade's lip was curved into a frown but she immediately replaced it with a smile. She jumped hearing Jessica scream at her.

"What?! I'm coming!" Jade said entering the elevator.

"Hurry! You'll miss him! He looks like he's here to stay! Maybe you can introduce me to him, since he'll be your neighbor." Jessica said.

"Goodbye Jess, I'll see you in 30 seconds." Jade said, snapping the phone shut.

"What floor Madame?" the liftman asked.

"Main lobby…please." Jade added.

The liftman gave her a smile and a nod. He pressed the button and Jade stood there, as the elevator moved down. She adjusted her watch and bracelet during the wait.

Jade had applied to college after starting to work for Nessie. She had so much gratitude towards the woman, if it weren't for her, Jade would have never been where she was today. As soon as Nessie learned that Jade didn't have a degree, she immediately postponed everything and sought out a university for Jade to take her degree in. She pressed that having a degree was more important than anything in life. If Jade wanted a job, she needed a degree; modeling could only take her so far. Jade worked hard for 4 years and modeled whenever she had the time to, to pay off her tuition bills.

College life was a different experience for her. There were hardly any rules. People could sit wherever they want and ate with the people they liked. There were no Houses, no rivalry. Everyone was united and no one hated each other. She wasn't too friendly with everyone there. She was alone for the most part and liked that there was no one there to hunt her down and watching her back. It made her feel independent and stronger. Jade met Jessica in her journalism class and the two had been friends ever since. They graduated together and entered a newspaper firm, working on different sections, but stuck together.

The elevator stopped gently and the doors opened. Jade gave a small nod to the liftman and walked out of the elevator, towards Jessica.

* * *

Draco stood in the main lobby of The Pierre. He was very impressed with New York. He heard so many great things about New York, but being here was another different story. His favorite thing about New York was Times Square. The lights and billboards, the televisions and attractions everywhere, Draco needed to walk through it one day. He looked around the lobby of the Pierre and nodded in approval of it.

Gordon's representative had been yapping continuously of the Pierre's accommodation of Draco's business meeting with Jacque Gordon, owner of an empire of 12 successful restaurants around the world. Gordon wanted Draco to appear in a press conference with him about affiliating Draco's casino empire in Europe, United Arab Emirates, South America and his new location…the United States of America. Draco stood around as Gordon's representative checked in for him in the checking in area.

Draco looked around and saw a blonde woman, whispering into a phone, staring at him with fascination. Draco smirked at her and looked away. As he looked around the elegant lobby, his eyes rested on the elevators that opened to reveal a tall and graceful looking woman with long brown hair and striking brown eyes. There was something about her face that struck him, as if he had seen her before, but from where?

Draco felt himself turn his head, still staring as she smoothly walked across the room, stumbling a tad bit, towards the blonde woman who had been staring at him. The brunette greeted the blonde who obviously looked like she was trying to be discreet with trying to get her to look at him. The brunette pointed to her watch and grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her out of the lobby, outside. Draco smirked, and looked away, surprised that a woman had caught his eye after all these years.

* * *

Jade walked down the steps with Jessica into the black Mercedes that waited outside for them.

"Good Morning Miss Harper." The driver said, holding the door for the women.

"Good Morning Hank." Jade said, letting Jessica hop in first. Jade slid inside and Hank closed the door.

"We had time!" Jessica complained.

"What do you want me to do looking at a guy? I'm sure he's your type, you liked him didn't you? Why do you need me to look?" Jade asked.

"You have a good point, but still. He was something to look at!" Jessica bubbled. Jade merely shook her head and smiled.

"You are impossible." Jade said chuckling.


	23. Brits

Jade worked throughout the whole day, spending lunch with Nessie. She finished work at the end of the day and met all of her deadlines for the articles she had written. Jade was free for one day. She traveled back to the Pierre, back into the penthouse to meet Daniel again.

Jade drew out her keys and unlocked her door. Her phone had started to ring and Jade flipped it open. "Hey." Jade answered into the phone.

"Are you ready?" Daniel asked.

Jade frowned and mentally thanked him for not asking her how her day went or bother himself by just giving her a simple 'hello.'

"Well hello to you too and yes, my day was great, thank you for asking. How was yours? Now, what are you talking about? What am I supposed to be ready for?" Jade asked.

She heard Daniel sigh and apologize to her for not asking her how her day went, but he did launch himself into detail about his day went.

"We're supposed to be attending a dinner party tonight, hosted by Jacque Gordon. Are you ready? I told you a few days ago." Daniel said. From the tone of his voice, Jade knew he was right, he probably did tell her about a dinner party, but she never listened. There was a knock on the door and Jade told Daniel to stay on the line. She opened the door and saw Daniel standing there, bracing himself against the doorway.

"Shows how much you listen…and care." Daniel said his face cold and accusing.

Jade closed her phone and crossed her arms, looking pointedly at him. "It's a little hard to believe how unbelievable this really is. I simply forgot that we were supposed to attend a dinner party and you immediately assumed that I don't care. People forget you know; it's only human to make mistakes and simply forget." Jade said seeing him walk past her.

"Well you can either sit here and preach all you want about being human or you get dressed and come downstairs to attend the party with me." Daniel said.

He disappeared into the bedroom and Jade fumed at his insensitivity. She flopped on to the sofa and crossed her arms, glaring at the table like a small child. She heard Daniel walk into the living area to see why she wasn't coming into the bedroom.

"What's wrong _now_?" Daniel asked, his patience running low.

Jade didn't answer him.

Daniel balled his hands into fists and took a deep breath. "Brits!" he exclaimed.

Jade's ears perked up and she turned towards him. "_Excuse me_?" Jade asked if she didn't hear him correctly. She didn't hear Daniel so she got up to push his buttons. She needed a good fight, anything to scream into his face and get him to scream back.

"What did you say?!" Jade asked walking into the room. She saw Daniel wearing his shirt and buttoning up. "I asked you a question." Jade said through her gritted teeth.

"I don't want to fight with you Jade. It's not against my nature to fight with a woman." Daniel said calmly, fixing his collar.

"It's not your nature or you're a coward to fight back? What is it Daniel? You can't handle a smart mouth? You're nothing but a coward, that's what you are. You said what you wanted out there and run back in here and act like nothing's happened when you know I'll be taking serious offense to it. If Brits is what you can't handle then I suggest you find some weak and stupid American that will give you what _you_ want because I certainly can't. You're not a man Daniel. You're not a man! You can't fight me and that says something about you!" Jade yelled.

Daniel shot her a disgusted look. Jade wanted him to show some passion and say something else but he didn't.

"What's _wrong_ with you?! Why are you ignoring me?" Jade asked seeing him button up his vest.

He still didn't answer, making Jade see red with anger.

"I _hate _you and I have no idea why I'm marrying you. Go buy yourself a cheap whore and forget about me. I'm not your type anyway. You want an American pacifist as your wife, how stupid of _you_ to choose _me_." Jade said seeing him walk past her.

He crossed the living room and opened the door, shutting it behind him. Jade felt her tears travel up quickly. She let out a sob and fell to the ground, feeling frustrated at her life. The men in her life were dogs and failures. She wished she could have tried harder with Draco, to make him see something in her that he didn't see before. She basically threw in a path full of flowers for Ginny to walk on, towards him and hardly did anything to stop it. She wished she would have stood in Hogwarts. She knew she would have been happy with Harry at least. They shared a lot of things in common and he was like another best friend to her. If she hadn't have left him, she would have been happy, in England, probably with children.

She would have gotten over Draco as well, but why wasn't she over him _now_? She blamed Daniel for that. If he wasn't such a gentleman and actually showed some passion in their relationship, instead of romancing all the time, Jade would have been satisfied. She hated him to make herself seem like an idiot for trying to get a good fight out of him. If she wasn't too busy trying to do that, she would have been much happier with him, but she truly wasn't. Jade curled up into her bed and fell asleep, hoping in a way that Daniel would change, or another man to come save her. She needed someone to complete her, to satisfy her, but it seemed as if her future was going to be a lonely one.

* * *

Jade woke up, feeling cool fingers, running down her face, down to her neck. She opened her eyes to see the nothing in front of her. The room was pitch black, but she recognized his touch.

"Did you cool down?" Daniel whispered.

Jade sniffed and ran a hand on the side of his head. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, feeling him kiss her back. "I'm sorry." Jade whispered against his lips.

He grinned and nodded, slipping his hand into her shirt. "I know." He said. He kissed her again and Jade gasped sharply at how cold his fingers were. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok." Jade said, pushing him on to his back and turning on the lights. She saw him look at her thoughtfully and Jade rested her head on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I missed you tonight." He said sighing.

"I didn't." Jade said hearing him chuckle.

"What am I going to do with you?" Daniel asked peering down to Jade who shrugged, pushing his shirt off of him. She shifted on to his hips, letting him shrug his shirt off of him and pulling hers off. He smiled at her, kissing down her neck and fiddling with her bra hook on her back.

Daniel's Blackberry started to ring and he turned to it. Jade pulled him back and wrapped her legs around him to keep him from receiving the hateful device.

"This is _our_ time Daniel." Jade said, kissing him forcefully.

"Please stop doing that to me! It might be something important! Do you seriously want me to leave my work just to spend a few seconds with you?" Daniel asked, lifting her off and grabbing his Blackberry. He looked into his messages and made a call, leaving the room.

Jade was furious. She strapped her bra back on and went to find a nightgown to slip into. She had no pajamas and no comfortable T-shirts except for annoying silky nightgowns. Jade buried herself into the covers and never bothered to wait for Daniel to come back.


	24. No Firewhiskeys In New York

In the morning, Jade woke up and ordered some breakfast. She was thoroughly annoyed at Daniel, who sensed her rage harboring dangerously. He kept quiet and left with peace. Jade almost choked and bit her tongue off, the way she would eat. She had a day off and wanted to do anything but to stay inside of the penthouse. She got ready and walked out of the Pierre to look around to the nearest book shop or anything that she could get her mind off of Daniel.

Draco walked out of his guest room in the Pierre and towards the elevator. He wanted to explore Manhattan like he had promised himself. He wasn't going to come to a beautiful city like New York City for a business meeting. He was going to look around as a tourist. He had given his assistant the day off and almost felt like he was going to throw up when she told him she'd rather be by his side anyways. Draco almost threw up. He didn't want her to be anywhere _near_ him while he was enjoying New York City.

The elevator made a soft _ding_ and the doors opened and Draco walked out. He met with the valet who offered to receive his car but Draco politely refused.

"I'll be on foot today." Draco explained.

The valet manager gave him a smile and wished him a good day. Draco walked off, to wander. Draco walked for a while, watching people pass him, some walking their dogs and from the way they dressed, Draco knew they were from high class. He saw a coffee and book shop nearby and thought a few books wouldn't hurt. He had the entire day. Draco crossed the street and was almost hit by a few taxis. Drivers from here were out of their bloody minds. Draco scowled at them and entered the book store.

The smell of strong coffee and the people sitting comfortably in the cushioned armchairs made this place feel homey. It reminded him of his own study room where there were shelves of books and a dead comfortable couch to read in front of the fire. He reached his favorite section, the classics. He ran through a few books, flipping them around, reading the backs and heard someone speak near him.

His ears perked up at the accent that the person spoke in. He finally heard a British accent, other than that annoying voice of his assistant. But that voice had started to send chills down his spine, he knew that voice from anywhere in the world.

"Bloody Hell Nessie! I refuse to make him breakfast, lunch _or_ dinner anymore! You can't expect me to apologize anymore. He doesn't fight with-" the voice paused, as if the other voice on the end of the line started speaking.

Draco saw the woman turn slightly and his heart jumped up into his throat. It was the same brunette he saw on his first day coming to The Pierre. That woman and that voice didn't match. Why was he having such a hard time trying to believe who this person was? He stood there, his feet cemented to the ground, his breathing stalled.

"Oh my goodness Nessie! Look at you trying to support him! No one gives a damn about me anymore!" she almost screamed. She sharply turned and knocked herself into Draco. Her thick books fell from the arm that barely managed to hold them while she had the phone in her other hand, holding it to her ear.

"Oh fu-I'm sorry sir I-" the woman said looking up to see Draco and froze completely. The way her mouth opened into an O as she stared at Draco made her look so strangely beautiful. Draco would have _never_ in his life would have put her and beautiful in the same sentence. This still seemed like a dream. Was it a nightmare or a dream? Draco couldn't tell. He seemed to forget how to breathe now.

Jade heard Nessie screaming on the other line. "Hello? Hello?! Jade?" Nessie asked.

Jade's hand felt paralyzed and she dropped the phone, staring at the man who had driven her mad for the past 7 years.

"Jay?" Draco whispered, equally looking on in disbelief and astonishment.

Jade stood there, placing a hand over her mouth and looking at Draco, her eyes happy to see him again. Draco felt himself smile back and he wondered how to greet her, after all these years. They both let out a small laugh of nervousness, feeling extremely awkward.

"Skirt?" Draco croaked seeing Jade blush and nod. "Blush as well?" Draco added seeing her laugh and put a hand to her face.

"W-what are you doing here?" Jade asked, trying to look at anything but him. He looked so much more attractive. Jade couldn't understand how this perfect person looked even more beautiful after 7 years. He looked like Draco, but Draco the man. He was taller; his hair was the same, but a little longer and in the same platinum blonde. Those beautiful grey eyes that never changed and still sparkled. His pale skin, against his beautiful curved lips. Jade felt herself feeling as if she was about to hyperventilate. There was a sickening feeling in her stomach and Jade miserably tried fighting off the voice in her head that announced loud and clearly that she still loved him as strongly as she had seven years ago.

"I'd like to ask you the same question Jay." He said, bending down to collect her phone and her books. Jade bent over and took the books as well. She had one book as he had three in his hands. He took the book from her and tucked it under his arm.

"We'll talk over some coffee?" Jade asked, pointing to one of the seats nearby.

"Firewhiskey sounds more appropriate for this moment." Draco cracked seeing Jade smile sadly.

"There are no Firewhiskeys available in New York." Jade answered seeing Draco frown.

"Well that won't do would it? We'll just have to find one then." Draco said.

* * *

**And so they have found each other once again...but that's it for tonight folks! More coming tomorrow!! I have to finish the brand new story up tonight and tomorrow I'll upload like a crazy person, I promise! The sooner, the better I guess hehe. Take care everyone!!**


	25. Draco Malfoy Hates Vampires

**I'm finished with the new story I was working on! I'm editing the story and from what I can tell you, it's going to be a good one, I promise! However, I really, really, really, wish that the new story 'Seven Days' could have been posted during the holidays because it's a holiday-ish story. Lots of Christmas-y themes and things are involved but I couldn't have uploaded it on time anyways since I've JUST finished it. So yeah, the new story will be out just after a week until this story is completely done so hang in there guys! Thank you for making this one of the favorites, I appreciate it greatly! Have a great day/night! **

**

* * *

  
**

Jade sat across from Draco in a trendy restaurant. She didn't know what to speak to him about and felt her face burn from the happiness, excitement, nervousness and embarrassment from seeing him.

"Here are the menus of drinks." The waitress said, handing Jade and Draco the menus.

Jade simply handed it back to her and shook her head. "Water is just fine for me, thanks." Jade said seeing Draco look up from the menu, looking perplexed.

"Water?" he asked seeing Jade nod.

"I gave up on alcohol a long time ago." Jade said seeing Draco raise his eyebrows.

"How did you do it? It must have been really hard." Draco said seeing Jade nod again.

"It was, but if you had the right people in your life, it would have gone by with a breeze." She said. She saw Draco grimace and sit back, trying to smile.

"I guess I never tried so hard to get you to stop." He said. He looked up and forced a smile on his face, seeing her look sorry for telling him that. They sat there in silence and the waitress brought back Draco's drink and promised them that their food would come right up.

"How is Ginny? What did you name your child?" Jade asked softly, holding her glass with two hands, circling her thumbs around the mouth.

"You don't want to know." Draco said with a chuckle.

Jade looked up and saw him smirk, looking her over. "What? I want to know, isn't that why I asked?" Jade asked seeing him sit back up again, leaning forward towards her.

"You're not going to like her very much when you hear what she did." Draco said in a low and dangerous voice.

Jade mimicked his pose and leaned in close to his face, locking her eyes with his. "When have I ever?" Jade asked.

Draco leaned back a little, still smiling. "She faked her pregnancy, just because she thought it would keep me around." Draco said.

Jade dropped her jaw and hit the table with her hands. "No! You're joking!" Jade said, bewildered.

"I solemnly swear. She was never pregnant. She deliberately lied just because she thought she was losing me to you." Draco said.

Jade's insides dropped, as if she was on a rollercoaster. Ginny Weasley actually felt that way? If Jade hadn't have left, if she would have tried a little harder, she would have gotten her Draco! She screamed inside and wanted to rip her hair out. If she was ever going to visit England again, she would murder Ginny Weasley. "How could she _think_ that though? She was so pretty and I was-"

"Ginny was threatened by our friendship. She knew how close you and I were and she felt insecure because she thought she couldn't reach the same status with me. It's a bit pathetic actually to see it now but I'm sure she's grown out of it by now, she's all married and the mother of three children." Draco said. He was pretty happy to tell Jade this. He wanted Jade to know who Ginny was married to. It would kill Jade's hopes, if she still felt for Harry Potter that way after all these years.

"Who is she married to?" Jade asked for the sake of their conversation. She really didn't care who Ginny was married to, as long as she was married and away from Draco.

"Take a wild guess." Draco said, his grin growing wider.

"Holy Merlin, Draco, it's not you is it?" Jade asked seeing him scowl.

"No! Gods no! Can't you take an educated guess?" Draco asked.

"I can't, I never graduated from Hogwarts." Jade said with a wicked smile. Draco went to ask then, why she left Hogwarts, but Jade wanted to avoid that topic. "So tell me who she got married to? Her brother?" Jade asked seeing Draco shake his head.

"Your ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter." Draco said bitterly. He enjoyed the pained look on Jade's face. She propped her chin on her fist and looked deeply annoyed.

"I swear she's out to get me." Jade muttered.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. She's way out of Harry's league. Harry was so much cooler! He fancies motorcycles and brooms and she fancies dresses and makeup. He was so down to earth and just amazing, it's so sad to see such a nice guy go to waste. I would have honestly been so much happier with him if I hadn't left-"

"Why did you leave?" Draco asked suddenly. Jade didn't answer him. Draco leaned in forward and asked again. "Why did you leave me Jay?" he asked. Jade looked away from him, feeling her throat tighten.

"Shut up Draco. It's not like you needed me anyways." Jade said. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Still so selfish. How did you know I didn't need you Jay? I've been so miserable for the last 7 years, worried sick where you were and how you were managing. You never said goodbye to me Jay. You just…vanished." He said. Jade looked up, feeling the tears start to spill rapidly.

"I couldn't stay there Draco. I can't tell you why. Please don't give me a hard time over this. Please give me a break." Jade begged. Draco got up and sat next to her, feeling her wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his chest. "You're such a fucking bastard. I hate you Draco." Jade said feeling him run a hand through her hair.

"The feeling is mutual." He answered.

* * *

"Have you got my books?" Jade asked as they entered her penthouse.

"Yes _Madame._ You know, for a lousy journalist, you shouldn't be living in a penthouse in the Pierre; one. Two, what is this 'Twilight, New Moon, all these bloody books about? Since when have you started _reading_?" Draco asked holding up one of the thick books.

Jade snatched it from him and placed them on her table. "One needs to jump out of their pathetic life, into another world to live. Jessica introduced me to the Twilight series. After reading the first book I was hooked! I can't wait to read the rest of these three!" Jade said with a broad smile on her face.

Draco leaned against the wall, watching her with a curious smile. It was such a nice change to see her smile over a _book_, anything that would make her eyes brighten up. "What's so special about this book? What's so special about it that makes you this happy?" Draco asked seeing Jade shrug.

"Maybe because I need a vampire in my life. Edward Cullen is so fucking-"

"Who? Vampire? You need a vampire? For what-"

"Relax, jeez, it's just a novel. Written by a muggle, Stephanie Meyers, please, if you have the time, read it." Jade said seeing Draco make a face.

"No thank you. I personally don't like vampires. I'm starting to think this Edward Cullen character is shady." Draco said seeing Jade remove her cloak and pretending as if she was swooning.

"Oh if I had an Edward Cullen in my life I would-" Jade stopped. Her smile faltered and she smiled softly. Fantasies were the greatest escapes from this brutal reality. Who was she fooling? Reading a book and immersing one's self in an imagination can only bring a temporary happiness. That's just it. The reality was that she was engaged to Daniel Mitz. Not an Edward Cullen or even Draco Malfoy in her case. She saw Draco's fingers snap in front of her eyes and she looked up to see him give her a puzzled look.

"What's happening to you?" Draco asked gently.

Jade shook her head and turned away, trying to gather herself up. "This is my home. Sit, I'll be back with some coffee or tea?" Jade asked seeing Draco look around and finally meet her eyes.

"Whatever you're having." Draco said.

"Let's not be polite Draco." Jade said seeing him smirk.

"Some people should follow their own advice and stick to it." Draco said.

Jade left, rolling her eyes. She came back with some tea and spoke to Draco about post-Hogwarts information. She wasn't really surprised when she heard that Crabbe and Goyle had been sent to a muggle prison for drug possession. She giggled, seeing Draco laugh over it and make up different scenarios on how they were actually caught. Jade reached over to her knee and brushed something off. She looked back at Draco whose eyes flickered to her legs for a moment and back to her again.

Draco's attention had to be diverted from her legs. Those legs, which appeared out of nowhere, along with a different looking Jade, who had the same old soul. There were physical improvements, but the person in her did not change. She was still his best friend, someone he missed in the last 7 years. He looked up to meet her eyes and his throat went dry. He had seen one of those looks before. She used to look at him this intensely when he was trying to think to himself. It would help Draco greatly if her hair was cut much shorter, in baggy robes with no makeup on. She didn't know how it made him feel right now to be here with her looking this tempting.

The doorbell rang and Draco thanked the Gods above for this save. He watched Jade get up and walk off to open the door. He shook his head, hitting himself lightly on the head.

"You're just acting this way because you haven't seen her for 7 years. Cut it out, you'll get over it." Draco whispered to himself.

"Um Draco?" Jade asked softly. Draco turned in his seat and saw a tall and dark haired man standing near Jade, eyeing him curiously.

"Draco Malfoy? Malfoy's Casino Empire?" Daniel asked approaching Draco with an outstretched hand.

"Daniel Mitz, American oil refinement." Draco said shaking his hand firmly.

"We've met before. Gordon's dinner party. The one you forgot?" Daniel said with a glance towards Jade.

"Hmm I forgot and you simply left me." Jade shot back politely, as if they were having a pleasant conversation over tea.

"Let's not forget why, or have you forgotten that as well?" Daniel asked.

Draco felt awkward to be there between the two, who were clearly angry over something. The way they were arguing back and forth with civility, Draco wondered if they knew he was still there or not. There was also a sense of fear and threat brewing inside of him. Was this man Jade's partner? Was Jade married already? He quickly took a peek at Jade's ring finger and found nothing. Maybe she was married to Daniel, but had it off because of their awkward fight. Who knows? Draco didn't like this.

"I guess it's time for me to leave. There's another dinner party tonight anyways and Gordon never fancies the late." Draco said, taking a step towards the door.

"Funny, Daniel didn't tell me about this." Jade said turning to Daniel, who clenched his jaw and looked stiff.

"You're right, I didn't. I didn't bother to tell you in the first place, because I'd lose my precious breath and time. You'd simply _forget._" Daniel said. Jade glared at him, but before she could say anything Draco interrupted.

"Hopefully I'll be able to see the two of you tonight." Draco said, emphasizing 'tonight' to Jade, who changed her expression immediately.

Of course Mr. Malfoy." Daniel said politely. Draco looked up and gave a nod towards Daniel.

"I'll be taking your leave Mr. Mitz." Draco said. He turned his head towards Jade and nodded slightly towards Jade. "Mrs.…" Draco trailed off, but Jade interrupted him.

"Not married yet; just call me Jay." Jade said quickly. She was extremely happy when she said that. It made her feel free.

"Jay. Good afternoon." Draco said.

With that, he left and the door shut behind him. It wasn't long until he heard Jade's angry screams, something he hadn't heard in a while. As Draco stood next to the elevator, he heard a loud slam and turned around to see Daniel walking towards him. He raised his eyebrow at the man, wondering what made him run out of the room and what they were fighting over.

"How long have you known her?" Daniel asked. The elevator doors opened and Draco walked in, with Daniel following.

"Four years in school." Draco answered seeing Daniel place a finger on his throbbing temple.

"She's…incredibly difficult." Daniel said. Draco felt bad for the man. He knew Jade was difficult, _very_ difficult.

"She tends to push everyone's buttons to the limit…if there ever is one for her." Draco said seeing Daniel nod.

"You know her so well. Ex-boyfriend?" Daniel asked, his voice guarded.

Draco shook his head. "Just a friend."

"Oh…I'm sorry, I just thought you were-"

"Yeah I understand. You don't have to explain." Draco said. Daniel nodded and Draco fished into his pocket to take out a piece of chocolate. "Take this and eat it. It helps." Draco said.

"This isn't…a drug-"

"No, no, no. It's not a drug, just some chocolate. From a town in England." Draco said. He offered it to Daniel who took the chocolate from his hands and thanked him.


	26. Broken Things

Jade stood outside her balcony, feeling the warm Spring wind breezing through her. She felt a hand touch the nape of her neck and move her billowing hair to the other side of her shoulder. Draco's face flashed through her mind, the face, stronger and clearer than she ever tried to imagine it in the last 7 years.

"Are you all right?" she heard Daniel ask near her ear. He went to kiss her but Jade turned the other way and walked back into the penthouse. "What's wrong Jade? Why are you like this?" Daniel asked.

Jade simply ignored him and walked into their bedroom. She heard him enter and she sat in front of the mirror, seeing him stand in front of the doorway. She didn't want to apologize today. She wasn't going to say sorry for something he was responsible for. She had met Draco today, and it inspired something in her. She felt something that she hadn't in a while; this old feeling was called rebellion. For a few moments, Daniel hadn't said anything. He was staring at her through the mirror, waiting for her to turn around and tell him how sorry she was. Instead, Jade rose from her seat and walked over to her closet. Her closet was another room. It was humongous and had a variety of gowns, clothes, dresses, shoes and jewelry. She wasn't the type to shop, Merlin she hated that, but having a mother figure as a fashion icon and a fiancé who had a fortune, Jade had no other option.

She picked out a red dress, Draco's favorite color while he was dating Ginny. She smirked evilly to herself. This dress was similar to the one Ginny wore at the Valentine's Ball, the one where Jade screwed up badly. She knew now that she wasn't going to try very hard to catch Draco's attention tonight. Jade took the dress off the rack and turned around to see Daniel standing behind her.

"I love that dress." He whispered. Jade resisted the urge to roll her eyes and went to leave but Daniel stopped her. "I'm sorry Jade. I really am. This is all my fault." He said.

_'How funny,'_ Jade thought. _'That was supposed to be my line.'_ Daniel kissed her lips and placed his hands one her shoulders, traveling them down to her arms. Jade pulled away, pushing him off. She wasn't going to give him what he wanted tonight; his bloody Blackberry would probably ring to its death again.

* * *

Draco stood in a circle of world class business men, listening to their rants over politics. He wasn't too interested in anything they had to say, mainly because they spoke about their businesses, stocks, politics and none too brilliant ideas of how to take over the world. He heard someone whisper 'The Mitz's.' and he looked up to see Daniel Mitz, walking in with Jade on his arm. His jaw dropped to the floor.

If someone had told Draco that this Jade Harper, the one that looked like another creature from planet X during the Valentine's Ball would look like a woman…a _goddess_, Draco would have laughed himself to death_. _Daniel and Jade were stopped by a few people and greeted them graciously, looking charming together as a couple.

"She's a leech…going after the man's hard earned money." A man said beside Draco.

Draco felt quite annoyed. He knew Jade wasn't like that, she wouldn't just marry a man for his money, or did he really think he knew her?

"Look at her, dressed up and decorated in the finest and rarest diamonds in the world. It's a pathetic story actually, the girl comes from nothing. She comes from London Mr. Malfoy, no offense to your country, but she's just got the easy way out." The man said with distaste.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weston; do you have a particular feud with this woman?" Draco asked firmly.

The old man looked shocked and a bit embarrassed. "No of course not! She's just like my wife! A huge hole in my pocket!" Weston replied.

Draco fully turned to the man and sighed. "Mr. Weston, a man shouldn't make such judgments, least of all, on a woman. We treat women with respect where I come from and I'd like to tell you that if you utter a single word against this woman, I'm afraid I might leave. Mr. Gordon won't be too pleased to find out that you've offended one of his guests from abroad, will he?" Draco asked politely.

The old man grew red in the face and looked like he was ready to explode from holding so much blood in his head. "I apologize if I have offended you Mr. Malfoy." Weston replied quickly and left as soon as he had said it.

Draco smirked and felt a hand wrapping itself around his arm. He turned around and saw Jade retracting her arm back, smiling at him with innocent and hopeful eyes. He was breathless. She wore a tight fitting red one shouldered gown outlining her slender and delicate figure. He never knew that he had been sleeping next to that body years ago, when Jade always slept over at his place. He also never knew that his body would respond _this_ horrifically while she stood there in that crimson red dress, smiling at him.

"Eyes to yourself Mr. Malfoy, we wouldn't want my fiancée to run off, away from me." Daniel joked. Draco and Jade didn't find it funny.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked, removing her arm from his arm.

"Sweetheart, I was just joking." Daniel said his smile fading.

"Yes and we're standing here, laughing our arses off. Great one Daniel Mitz, say another one won't you?" Jade asked acidly.

"Jade! Daniel!" an elegant voice rang out. Jade and Daniel turned around to see Nessie making her way towards them, with her assistants by her sides.

"Nessie." Jade said hugging the beautiful and graceful woman in her 50's.

"I've missed you, how have you been? Daniel? Looking charming as usual." Nessie said kissing Daniel's cheek.

"Looking exceptional tonight Nessie." Daniel said.

Jade touched Nessie's shoulder and pointed to Draco. "Nessie, this is Draco." Jade said softly. Nessie gave Draco a small nod, forgetting for a moment who he was. "Draco Malfoy." Jade said.

Apparently it was taking a while for Nessie to realize who he actually was. "Draco, this is Nessie, the woman who I owe my life to." Jade said seeing Draco smile and take the woman's hand.

"Delighted to meet you." Draco said.

Nessie stood still, her face paralyzed with the smile. Her smiling eyes turned into shock as she stared at Draco. Hearing his English accent, it all clicked. This was the man that Jade truly held in her heart. He was the reason why she left England in the first place. Nessie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"The Fergusons, excuse us Nessie, we'll be-" Daniel went to say.

"You can go by yourself, I don't care." Jade said, turning away from Daniel to focus herself on Draco. Nessie laughed nervously and sharply turned Jade around to face Daniel.

"Go dear; it's rude and immature of you not to greet the other guests of the party." Nessie said pushing Jade forward.

"But I-" Jade was cut off by Nessie's urgent look. Jade complied and walked away, shooting an apologetic look towards Draco.

Once they were out of earshot, Nessie turned towards Draco. "Jade has told me quite a lot about you." Nessie said, slowly looking over the handsome man.

"She's told me how grateful she was towards you." Draco said standing elegantly and somewhat arrogantly.

"You are very unhealthy for her life Mr. Malfoy. Forgive me, It's been only a minute meeting you, but you have to realize that she is very happy with her Daniel." Nessie said confidently.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I think, if you make your point with this, I'll be able to actually understand what it is you're trying to say." Draco said. Nessie took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"You had broken her heart and sent her here to rot. If she hadn't met me, Merlin knows what would have happened to her. She almost refused to be with Daniel, just because she had her heart set out on you. With a lot of difficulty and courage on my part, I was able to break her free from you. You have a wife and child Mr. Malfoy, please be with them and never come back to Jade again. She's happier than she probably ever was. She's engaged to a multimillionaire, one of the youngest businessmen in this generation. Don't take that away from her." Nessie pressed.

Draco felt confused. What was she talking about? Did she even know who she was even speaking to? "I don't have a wife or a child! What is this and who are you to tell me if I should come to see her? She's my best friend." Draco said seeing Nessie get angry.

"You don't have a child or wife? What does that mean? She told me-"

"Oh…yeah, Ginny. That was all a big misunderstanding. I don't have any children and I don't have a wife, I assure you." Draco said. Nessie calmed down, still suspicious. "But what do you mean? Try to get away from her? You think I'm here to destroy her?" Draco asked seeing Nessie look at Jade, who looked incredibly bored as Daniel chatted up the Fergusons.

"Jade has stopped trying. Look at her. She used to be very enthusiastic about meeting people, but now, she looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here." Nessie said.

"The real her, hates parties." Draco said.

"The _old_ Jade hated parties…the real Jade, the _new _Jade loves parties. The new Jade loves Daniel, not you. Stop trying to pull her back-"

"She doesn't love me." Draco said carefully.

Nessie turned to him, a dangerous look in her eyes. "You know it. She loves you, she still does. She's always loved you and before she realizes it, you must leave her. For her own good. She's told me how heartbroken she was when you simply ignored her for that redhead. She told me how much she tried to forget you but she simply couldn't. Like I've said, because of her foolish love for you, she refused to meet Daniel. Daniel!" Nessie said with disbelief.

Draco felt his stomach sinking. The air entering his lungs becoming limited. Jade loved him? Jade loved him during Hogwarts? That's why she left? It sounded a bit ridiculous to him. If she loved him, she had an awkward way of showing it to him. He started to pick up on some key memories he remembered 7 years ago. The first time he made the attempt to speak to Ginny; Jade had flared up and was mad at him for the longest time. 

_'__Did you really think I'd stand there if you fell? Did you feel that bad, that after you've gotten yourself a girlfriend, it felt like your life is easier now? Did I make this hard for you?'_

Those words came to ravish him completely. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his anger. How stupid of her! She was so stupid to leave him! That idiot! Once an idiot, always an idiot. He got even angrier when he recalled the moment when she tried to patch things up between him and Ginny. She loved him then, yet she dragged Ginny to him because she thought he would be happy. After learning about Ginny's pregnancy she left! She left his life. Either she couldn't stand the thought of watching his baby grow in his eyes or she thought it was best to leave him alone with Ginny and live in their stupid happiness. Draco wanted to drop his glass, march up to her and tell her off. He wanted to tell her how stupid and childish she was to actually leave him that way. He wanted to shake her, touch her, kiss her, love her but Draco stopped himself. He was going crazy.

Karma knew its way around someone's life and this was what Draco was getting for ignoring Jade in Hogwarts. Although the circumstances and environment were different, the fact of the matter was that Draco wanted Jade, but Jade belonged to someone else. He couldn't ruin her life again. He didn't want that for her and he knew that she probably never wanted that for him either, that's why she had left in the first place. She would forget about him. She would move on. Draco shook his head and handed his glass to a waiter.

Jade saw Draco leave the room, looking incredibly angry. She looked at Nessie who fiddled with her hands, watching Draco leave, nervously. "Excuse me." Jade said to the Fergusons. She pried herself off of Daniel and hurried off behind Draco. She saw him swiftly exit the ballroom and outside towards the garden. Jade hitched up her gown and hurried towards him, cursing the heels. She entered the garden and walked down the stone pathway to see Draco stand in front of a fountain with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Draco?" Jade asked walking closer to him.

Draco turned around, looked at Jade and turned back again. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I saw you leaving and-"

"Thought you'd follow me? How sweet." Draco said sarcastically.

"What's wrong? Has Nessie said anything?" Jade asked seeing him smirk.

"Nessie hasn't said anything. I just wanted a quick smoke. Haven't had that one in a while." Draco said taking one out.

Jade stood next to him and outstretched her hand. "I need one of those too. I've been without one-"

"Since when has your husband started keeping a leash on you hmm? Never knew any man would be able to shut you down _Jade_. You must really love him." Draco said trying to control himself. He looked at her; she was insulted and started to get angry. Very good.

"He's not my husband-"

"Yet? Is that what you were going to say? What, you don't love him to call him your husband yet?" Draco asked seeing Jade look at him as if he was a head case.

"Draco, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Jade asked.

Draco smirked and took a long drag from his cigarette. "I've always been like this. You just left 7 years ago. Come on Jade, who knew you were going to marry some rich bastard for money?" Draco asked.

Jade felt her hands ball into fists and she started to shake in anger. "I never left my home just to marry a rich man. I never wanted Daniel." Jade said.

"Because you wanted him for money. You could have just asked Jay. I had money, you could have asked me for some money, but you left. Since when did you learn about dignity and respect?" Draco asked nastily.

"Don't you dare question my dignity Malfoy. You have no idea what I've been through." She snarled.

Draco clicked his teeth. "Probably went through a few dicks to get to the top." Draco said.

That was the last thing he said to her. He was too slow to react or dodge her punch. She had broken his nose quite a couple of times and Draco fixed them, but this was like no other punch she had given before. This one really did hurt. Draco stumbled back and felt the warm blood oozing from his nose. Jade heaved her chest up and down, extremely angry at him.

"I bloody _hate_ you. I always have. You self-centered fuck!" Jade yelled. She turned around and left the garden, leaving Draco with his bloody nose and a few other broken things.


	27. Good Old Jay

**This is probably the funniest and most offensive chapters I've _ever_ written. Good Old Jade rears her pretty little head and it's NOT going to be pretty. Enjoy! Please Review!**

**

* * *

  
**

Jade didn't care if Draco was going to leave. She was pretty happy that he was out of her life for good. It made her feel that she made the right decision to leave Hogwarts. If she ever ended up with him, she'd be stripped from the dignity and pride that she had. She needed to refocus on Daniel, but felt that she was in a way losing him as well. They stopped making love and he would never try with her again. What's more was that they never had time to speak to each other, so there were no arguments. Jade spoke to Nessie and wondered what she would do for Daniel to lighten his mood again and rekindle their romance.

"His birthday! His birthday is this week! This is perfect! Perhaps I should throw a birthday party for him! What do you think Nessie?" Jade asked seeing Nessie nod and smile.

"I love the idea. It's so nice to see you concentration in keeping this relationship alive again." Nessie said and Jade looked away.

She didn't want to tell Nessie that this was due to Draco. Her heart was broken again by Draco and this time; she was serious about not being able to see him again. She was sticking to Daniel, no matter how insensitive and apathetic he was, he was better than Draco.

"Yes well, he is the love of my life. I should go; I have a lot of planning to do." Jade said gathering up her things.

"Do you want to talk about something Jade? You look stressed." Nessie said touching Jade's hand softly.

"I'm fine Nessie. Goodbye. I'll see you in a few days." Jade said getting up and leaving. Jade hired a planner for the party. She handed the planner a list of people for the invite and kept it to a minimum of Daniel's business partners and close friends. The planner did everything else. Jade didn't have to do much and when the day of Daniel's birthday came, Jade prepared the penthouse with a few workers and her planner.

"Well you're going to have to call him, to make sure that he won't be coming at an inconvenient time." Jade's planner told her. Jade nodded and flipped the phone open. She dialed Daniels number and heard him pick up.

"Hello?" Daniel asked.

"It's Jade. What are you doing?" Jade asked, tracing the table with imaginary circles.

"What kind of question is that? I'm at work. What do you want?" he asked a bit harshly. It stung Jade, but she quickly repressed it.

"Just wanted to know what time you were coming back home, that's all." Jade said, her voice growing smaller with every word. Her heart was falling inside of her, something was slowly killing her.

"Probably around 8." He answered.

"Oh…are you sure?" Jade asked.

"Positive, why is there anything special today?" he asked, his voice softer, but still cold.

"Of course not, should there be anything special today? I was just telling you because I-"

"You're not going to be home!" the planner whispered.

"I won't be home. I'll be going shopping. Just give me a call when you reach home all right?" Jade asked.

She didn't hear his reply. He had ended the call. Jade shook her head at this. It was natural for him to be angry at her because she supposedly didn't remember his birthday, but when he was going to see this surprise party, he would definitely forget any type of fight they ever had. She was planning something very special tonight. As the hours passed, Jade was finished decorating the penthouse. Guests started arriving and Jade greeted them, showing them to the bar.

"Has everyone arrived yet?" Nessie asked, sipping some champagne.

"I think Mr. Gordon has yet to arrive. He shouldn't be long; he said he was coming in 10 minutes." Jade said seeing Nessie smile.

"I can't wait until Daniel sees all the effort you put behind his party. When will he arrive?" Nessie asked.

Jade checked her watch and heard the doorbell ring. "In about an hour. He'll call when he gets here. If not, I asked the security guards to call me to tell me when he arrives." Jade said seeing Nessie smile and nod.

"Very smart idea." She said.

Jade went to greet Mr. Gordon who arrived and behind him, Draco Malfoy. She never invited him to the party.

"I hope you didn't mind me inviting Mr. Malfoy to your party Miss Harper. He told me so many times that he wasn't invited and couldn't go! But what's a party without Daniel's business partners?! I told him that you were a lovely and courteous lady that wouldn't mind his presence." Gordon said.

Jade smiled at him and shot a dirty look towards Draco who rolled his eyes at her. "The more the merrier." Jade said.

The phone rang and Jade excused herself. "Miss Harper, Mr. Mitz has entered the building. He will be in the penthouse in about 5 minutes." The security staff told Jade over the phone.

"Thank you." Jade said. She put the phone down and caught everyone's attention. "Daniel's coming! Take out the cake! Turn off the lights!" Jade ordered. "Everyone hide and don't make any noise!" Jade said in a hushed voice.

The lights were turned off and everyone 'hid' from view. They heard the door unlock and heard something banging into the door. Jade furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why he wasn't opening the door. The door finally opened and Jade went to brace herself to say happy birthday but was stopped dead when she heard a woman moan.

The door swung open and there Daniel was, carrying a woman who had her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him as if there were seconds left on this earth. Jade watched on in horror, seeing Daniel stumble and laugh at himself when he was having a hard time trying to bring her in when she was kissing him like that.

"Wont she be home?" the woman asked.

"Of course not, the lights are all off. She's gone shopping." He said closing the door and kissing her again. "Let me turn the lights on." He said.

"Kinky…you want to see me naked don't you?" the woman asked grasping a fistful of his hair.

Jade was extremely disgusted. There were so many things that were going on in her; Jade didn't know where to start from.

Daniel flipped the lights on and turned around to see Jade and the rest of the world behind her. He stopped in his tracks and Jade saw all the blood from his face, drain. Jade stood there, with a cake in her hands. Nessie, Gordon, Draco Malfoy, his entire relations with the business world, his close friends were all there, watching in horror, with champagne glasses in their hands. What made him feel more ashamed was seeing Jade, who looked furious beyond belief.

"It's not what you-"

"_Really_? Mother fucker, your fucking parents better had given you a strong pair of legs because you're going to fucking need it today. You bring this dirty little fucking tramp to _my_ fucking penthouse?! You want a good fuck? I'll give you a fuck you'll never fucking forget, it's so fan-fucking-tastic." Jade said throwing the cake aside and charging at Daniel.

"JAY!" Draco yelled.

He jumped over and ran to grab her but it was too late. Jade had gotten to Daniel and punched him straight across the face. She screamed out a string of profanities, vulgar than anyone had ever imagined. Draco pulled her back as she tried squirming and screaming in his arms, bloodthirsty for Daniel and the woman.

"Bitch, come the fuck back here and take my man away from me like a fucking woman. Have some balls!" Jade screamed, trying to aim for a kick towards her.

"Stop it!" Draco yelled.

"Fuck you Malfoy! Choke on your hairy balls, talking about pride and fucking dignity. This bitch took in more dicks than your mouth can carry asshole!" Jade shrieked.

"Enough!" Draco said setting her down and turning her sharply. "Stop this madness right now." Draco warned.

"Bite me tike." Jade threatened.

"Well then, party's over! Everyone out!" Nessie demanded.

It took a while for everyone to recover what they had seen. Some of the men were actually quite turned on by Jade's animalistic behavior and dirty mouth. They had been hoping for a huge catfight to break out.

"Daniel, it's best if you leave as well." Nessie said seeing Daniel turn.

"I just need one minute to speak to Jade. This was a mistake." He explained, but Jade didn't want to hear it.

"Shut your fucking obnoxious mouth. I'm not going to hear anything from you again. You should have thought about this mistake with your brain, rather than your dick. If you don't fucking get out of my sight right now, I'll knife your 2 incher right off of you." Jade threatened.

"Why in the world is your mouth so dirty all of a sudden?!" he asked outrageously.

"Because I mouth-fucked your-"

"_Don't_ even think about finishing that sentence." Draco said clamping his hand over her mouth.

Daniel looked disgusted, outraged and embarrassed all at the same time. He wanted to apologize but Jade was being so extreme.

Jade slapped Draco's hand from her mouth and nodded.

"I see, he's not going to leave, _I'm_ going to have to leave, because it's not _my_ penthouse, it's his. I'll just take some of the stuff I own, back and then you can go back dispensing yourself in that cum dumpster." Jade said walking off to the bedroom.

She heard Draco let out a small snort and immediately apologize to Daniel. "I need some fucking help Nessie!" Jade yelled from the bedroom.

Nessie, who was beet red all through his time, excused herself and left to help Jade. Daniel went to go after Jade but Draco stopped him.

"If you care at all about your life, you would not want to try and speak to her." Draco warned.

Daniel paled and Draco left to Jade's bedroom.

"Take my books faggot. You know I still remember what you said about me that night, but now I'm too pissed off to think about breaking your nose again." Jade said seeing Draco wince.

"Where are you planning to go?" Nessie asked. Jade shrugged.

"She's staying in my room. I have the guest room in the Pierre; you can stay there while I get the rest of your things." Draco said seeing Jade point her wand and summon her things.

"It feels so good to be using magic again." Jade said waving her wand around.

"Are you out of your _mind_? What if Daniel sees you?!" Nessie asked pulling Jade's hand down.

"Relax Nessie; a person needs to experience the Cruciatus Curse once in their lifetime, even Daniel." Jade said.

Draco snatched the wand from her hand and called her a terrorizing psychopath.

* * *

Nessie escorted her out as Draco carried her things out of the penthouse.

"Fuck her well for me!" Jade said cheerily. She gave Daniel a bright smile and a wink towards the woman, who was extremely terrified. "I have two words for you...extra small." Jade said pointing to Daniel's crotch. The girl's eyes grew large and Jade smiled at her. "Oh sweet twat, you shouldn't worry! I'm really a sweet and kind person inside, come here-"

"Out." Draco said sternly.

"Douche." Jade shot at Draco.

"Bitch." Draco shot back.

Jade smiled, seeing Draco smile back. "Don't be too happy, I'll pick all of those beautiful teeth out in no time." Jade threatened as they left the penthouse.

"Not before I gouge your eyes out and bite your fingers out…you queer." Draco said.

They entered the elevator with an extremely uncomfortable Nessie, who was quite unfamiliar to their friendly exchange. "These fucking heels are fucking killing me. Good Merlin, I am so relieved to leave that fuck tart." Jade said tossing her heels to the side.

The liftman, who was as uncomfortable as Nessie was, glanced at Jade nervously. This was the same woman that he saw, that looked so calm and poised, now lost it. They reached their floor and while Jade was walking out, she saw a man trying to light his cigarette.

"Can't smoke in the elevators you dolt, cant you read? Give me that." Jade said taking the cigarette from his hand. She stuck it in her mouth and frowned. "Hey this isn't lit!" she said turning around. The man nervously held his lighter to the cigarette and turned the flame on for Jade. "Thanks." Jade said pinching his cheek. She turned around and left, following Draco and Nessie to Draco's guest room.

When they reached it, Draco opened it and Jade walked in the smaller, yet much more comfortable room. She smelled him everywhere in here and felt she was back in his Head Boy quarters again.

"Will she be all right?" Nessie asked, seeing Jade run into Draco's bedroom.

"She's absolutely sane in her own world. She's fine." Draco said seeing Nessie tear up.

"This is such a bad ending! I wanted her to be happy!" Nessie said.

"She wasn't happy with him Nessie. I saw it the first time I had seen them together. They were broken for a very long time. You couldn't have changed that, no one would have." Draco explained.

Nessie wiped her eyes and nodded. "Perhaps you're right, but I don't know how to make her happy again." Nessie said.

"For once, stop thinking about her. She'll be fine. People break up, people go through tough times in their life and they deal with it. She will too. She just needs some time and support, that's it." Draco said.

"Hey, have you guys died on me? Draco, where's the alcohol? You don't hide them under your bed like you used to anymore." Jade said disappearing again.

"Yep, she's definitely back." Draco said.

"Oh goodness, good luck with her. I need to go home and have a drink myself. Thank you Draco. I've misunderstood you. I'm sorry for that." Nessie said seeing Draco shake his head.

"No need for apologies. You were just protecting her; I would have done the same thing." Draco said.

Nessie took her purse and gave him a tender smile. "You're a sweetheart; I can see why Jade fell for you." Nessie said touching his cheek. "Listen, if she needs anything, call me, owls will look too suspicious hovering near my apartment." Nessie said as Draco nodded.

They bid each other goodbye and Draco closed the door when Nessie left. Draco walked to his bedroom and saw Jade trying to finish a large bottle of vodka.

"Good Lord, how much did you take?" Draco asked seeing Jade give him a hard look.

"I didn't even get to drink any of it, give it here!" Jade said going to take it from him but he took it away from her.

"No, crazy." Draco said.

Jade crawled on to his lap and straddled him, her face against his face. Draco smelled the alcohol on her breath, it smelled sweet coming from her. Jade grinned and snatched the bottle from him, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Stop it." Draco said taking it from her again.

Jade wrapped an arm around Draco's neck and leaned a bit, brushing her lips against his. She kissed him briefly and hummed a sound of approval. "So soft, so moist." Jade whispered.

Draco gulped, feeling his hand grow weak by holding the bottle of vodka. The way Jade straddled herself on his lap, pecking his lips and caressing him as he sat there, his hand outstretched with the bottle made Draco want to drop it and have her immediately on the bed. He knew it was wrong and he knew she was still heartbroken over today's incident. She worked so hard for Daniel's birthday, but was humiliated and betrayed by him, in front of everyone she knew. He knew she was trying to get over it by drinking her worries off and didn't want her to regret anything in the morning. He cared too much about her to have sex with her while she was pissed drunk. Jade rolled her hips against his and took his face fully with her hands.

"I want you…I've always…want-ed you." Jade said kissing him intensely.

Draco broke from her lips and gently pushed her off. "Jay, you need sleep." Draco said seeing Jade nod.

"I need to sleep with you." Jade said, leaning in to kiss him again, but Draco gathered up the will and courage to remove her from his lap. He set the bottle of vodka down at a table away from Jade and saw her trying to stand on her two feet. He flipped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He set her down and lied down next to her, stroking her hair, getting her to fall asleep.

"I-I…can't go to sleep this way. It doesn't feel nice." Jade wept, clawing at her dress.

"Do you want my pajamas?" Draco asked softly.

Jade nodded, wiping the tears from her face as Draco summoned a T-shirt and his blue bottoms. He helped Jade get out of her sheathe dress. He looked away when she unsnapped her bra and slid off of it. She flung it across the room and pulled on the T-shirt. She tossed the blue bottoms aside and curled into Draco, pulling him down to sleep with her.

"You're not going to wear any pants?" Draco asked, feeling her wrap her leg around him.

"No I'm not; now shut the fuck up, good Merlin, your mouth fucking runs nonstop." Jade said burying her face into his shoulder.

"Hmm, I'm sorry, I'll try my best to-"

"There you go again. Prick." Jade said.

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, occasionally playing with her hair and rubbing her back. He felt her shake and his chest get wet. He only wrapped his arms tighter around her, hearing her sobs calm and her fall asleep.


	28. Home

**Warning: A touch of rape...a very horrible Draco, but only for a bit...erm...and I should probably rate this chapter M.**

Jade woke up in the morning, her head feeling extremely heavy. She sat up and looked around the unfamiliar and tidy room. Next to her lied a chair of her folded dress from last night. She ran a hand through her hair and looked down to see that she was in her T-shirt. Last night's memories started coming back to her. That horrible moment where everyone found out about Daniel's love affair with another woman and the way she completely lost it. She didn't regret anything she said or did last night, it actually felt therapeutic. She also remembered when she tried to kiss Draco; _that_ she definitely remembered. She heard someone clear their voice and Jade turned to the doorway to see Draco standing there, leaning against it, his arms crossed to his chest.

"Good Morning." He said. Jade gave him a small smile and nodded, running a hand through her pounding head again.

"Good Morning." She replied.

"I didn't think it was necessary to wake you up with ice cold water today." He said walking towards the bed. He sat down next to her and summoned a corked bottle of bright orange liquid. "Hangover potion. You threw up quite a few times last night; do you still feel you need to throw up?" Draco asked pouring the liquid into a small cup.

"No." Jade answered. She took the cup from him and drank the familiar potion. This brought back old memories of how Jade would get ridiculously drunk in his room and in the morning, he'd roughly wake her up and shove this potion down her throat, but things were different now. He was being a gentleman about this and handled her so gently. She found it rather desirable from him.

"Breakfast?" he asked gently.

"Whatever you're having." Jade said, looking away to the balcony outside. She saw Manhattan and the skyscrapers everywhere. High fashioned life, demanding time…she couldn't live like this. This wasn't her.

"We can always talk Jay. I'm used to you thinking out loud." He said. Jade didn't answer him, only stared outside. Draco waited for a couple of seconds before getting up. He didn't want to push her to talk to him and left the room.

Jade slipped into Draco's T-shirt and shorts. She walked out of the bedroom to see Draco standing against the counter, reading the newspaper. He looked up to see her walk in and his eyes swept over her.

"I hope you like strawberry pancakes. I know cigarettes and Firewhiskey were your main courses in Hogwarts, but sadly I have none of those on me at the moment." Draco said. Jade cracked a smile and she shrugged.

"Woe unto me, no cigarettes or Firewhiskey. Whatever shall become of me?" Jade asked dramatically.

"Whore." Draco said taking a plate of pancakes to her.

"Dick wad." Jade said.

"Hey, that's-"

"That's what? My arse, that's what. You called me a whore." Jade said seeing him take a seat next to her.

"And since when have you taken offense to that?" Draco asked watching her look up and swirl her fork around.

"Since you've started calling me a whore." Jade said looking at him. He smiled a bit, propping his head on his fist.

"You just look so much like a woman these days." He said seeing her lower her fork.

"Or is it because I whore my way around?" Jade asked not looking at him.

Draco paused and let out a sigh. "Jay, that's not what I meant." He said.

Jade smirked and nodded. "Of course you didn't. You just insulted me the other night because…hmm actually I wouldn't know why, you never told me in the first place." Jade said.

Draco didn't know how to answer her. He didn't want to tell her that Nessie told him that Jade loved him. He couldn't even explain to her that he wanted to leave to let her be happy with Daniel who Draco thought at the time could be right for Jade. Now that things were sour between Daniel and Jade, Draco didn't have a reason to push her away. He wanted her as well.

"I know many people don't want to do deal with me. They say I'm difficult and hopeless and how I can't take care of myself. I know that, but sometimes I don't give a shit. Sometimes because some of the people who do care about me, I give damn about and it hurts hearing from them that they don't want me to be around, or they don't want to look after me. I never knew that you would feel the same way, but I'm not holding you around Draco. You're a grown man with a life and business. You have the right to see and keep what fits in your life. I'm still a punk kid with nowhere to go, no matter where I work or how I look. I am and will always be pathetic." Jade said. She had her hands tucked between her legs, to keep them from shaking. She didn't want to cry in front of him either.

"Jay I don't think that way of you, you know that. What happened in Hogwarts will be completely different from what happens now." Draco told her.

Jade smiled and nodded. "I understood why you were the way you were in Hogwarts. You had a girlfriend and forgot everyone else. Now I wouldn't know how that feels because I never had someone that would make me forget about everyone else. It must be a pretty strong thing to feel when you're with that person, but the point is, you forgot about me and whenever I came up in front of you, you'd always brush me away. That's one of the reasons why I left Draco. I didn't want to be burdened by you, but I guess I was far from guessing that you had given up on me. I started to find myself dependent on Hermione and Harry and I didn't want to do that to them. I feared that one day; they would leave me as well. We only had a few months left at Hogwarts, so close to graduation and I knew that after this time, it would be harder for any of them to have access to me. I knew I wasn't going to graduate from Hogwarts and I was also aware that I wasn't going to get a decent job. Harry was going off to the Ministry for Auror training, Hermione was off to St. Mungo's for her Healer training. That idiot friend they had also was going to graduate to train in being an Auror. I knew they were better off without me. I knew you were better off without me." Jade said.

She looked at Draco who sat there, cold as stone, staring at her. "I thought you were gone. Ginny was pregnant, or so I thought and I knew that, that was the end for me. I lost faith in everything else and packed up my things and left. I knew I could start somewhere else and find air in another place, because I simply couldn't breathe there Draco. But that's the past. What you said the other night brought me back into reality again. It made me realize that your views of me have changed. You playfully called me a whore now, but the other night; you really meant what you said." Jade said.

Draco started to shake his head but Jade kept going.

"No Jade. I didn't mean what I said. It's rather difficult to explain to you-"

"Just say the truth for fuck's sake. You don't have to be so modest now, you were clear that night. You think I'm a whore. You think I fucked my way to the top." Jade said.

"I don't think you're a whore Jay. I don't think that way of you at all." Draco said, but Jade kept speaking.

"Of course you do. I'm sorry to burst your bubble Malfoy, but that's not me at all. Yes I might swear, steal, drink and smoke, but as surprising as it sounds, I _do_ have some respect for myself. I don't easily fall into anyone's bed for my advantage. You might believe it or not, I don't know or care, but it took nearly 2 years until I was sexually active with Daniel. Mind you, he was crazy about me, but I wasn't-" Jade was stopped looking at Draco.

"That's another issue. What I wanted to say was that I'm not what you think I am and the way I got up to this point was used by my fucking heart. I never cared about Daniel or his money when we first met. It took me a while to finally accept him and I never had been that serious in a relationship than I have ever been with a man. He's the only man I have been serious with in my life. He was the only man I had been with, in the last 7 years. Think whatever you'd like Draco, but I do have the right to defend myself." Jade said.

"Jade! I don't think you're anything like that. Whatever I said that night, I was forced to say it. I know you're not like that. You're my best friend, of course I know you through and through."

"No you don't." Jade interrupted.

"Stop fucking interrupting me! You won't let me finish and you keep fucking rambling off about your own theories. You don't even want to know _why_ I said that in the first place." He said banging his fist against the table.

"So why the fuck did you say it in the first place? Tell me. Why did you say the things you said that night?" Jade asked controlling the anger that started to bubble out. She tried very hard to contain it, but it started to brew inside of her, making it way to the top, waiting to explode like a volcano.

Draco was shut down. He didn't know how to answer that. If he didn't say anything, it confirmed her arguments made against him, by _her_ beliefs. If he told her the truth, he was sure he was going to embarrass her and she would run away from him again. Either way, he was going to lose her. Jade's lip curled into a smirk. She let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Yes and for a moment I thought you were going to come up with a damn good answer. Seems as if I don't know you through and through, the way you know me, or do you _think_ you know me? We've changed so much Draco. We've been friends for a certain period of time but after that, things changed completely. We just drifted apart from each other and after all these years, when we meet by coincidence, we're still not suitable to be friends again and I'm not sure if we'll be friends anymore after this." Jade said getting up.

Draco stood up, not being able to believe the words coming out of her mouth. "What the fuck are you saying Jay? Are you breaking our friendship?" Draco asked.

They both stood there, tension heavy in their bodies.

"I don't need you Draco. I also don't need you to act like you care. I'll definitely put you off your misery. You don't need to act like you're upset anymore Draco-"

"Fuck you Jay. Fuck you. Fuck your choices. You're mentally sick and retarded for thinking that a fucking girl split our friendship up. If you forgot, you were the one that left Hogwarts without warning or without saying goodbye. You never gave anyone a word to where you were headed off to. How the fuck was I supposed to know where you were? You intentionally did this to _me_ and now that I found you by chance and luck, you immediately assume that we're not _suitable_ to be friends. Why? It's been _seven fucking years_ Jay. Seven years, since you left so abruptly. You never cared to know how that made me feel Jay. You never asked, well Draco, since I left without notice, how did you feel? After being in a solid friendship for all those years, just for some girl, you think I didn't give a shit about you anymore. Shit happens to people Jay, it doesn't only happen to you and you would have known how I felt if you were in my place. If you gave me some time, I would have come around, but you abandoned me. _You_ left _me_."

Draco didn't realize how angry he was. He was towering over her, swinging his arms around wildly, feeling his eyes and throat about to rip open. He took a moment to catch his breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen to me Jay. You're being very unreasonable-"

"No I'm not." Jade growled.

"Drop your fucking pride." Draco hissed.

"Drop dead." Jade shouted. She went to turn and leave but Draco grabbed her arm and yanked her to him.

"You sure about that?" he asked. He glared at her as Jade tried to twist herself off him. She had never seen him this angry before and seeing him glaring at her that way with fury in his eyes scared her to death.

"Let me go Draco." Jade said in a hoarse voice.

"I might do it. I might do it right now, in front of you. Then you can really say our friendship is completely over. I will guarantee you that you would never see me again Jade. Never in your life, not even chance or luck will bring me around you." Draco whispered.

"I never asked you to lose your life. I only said things would be better off if we weren't friends anymore." Jade said pulling herself away but Draco had her in his grip as tight as ever. No matter how much she moved, squirmed or pulled, he wouldn't budge.

"Why would you care if I lost my life anyways? We're not friends anymore. Not at the moment. If I sliced that knife right to my jugular, you wouldn't feel anything would you? I'm nothing to you." Draco said.

Jade swung her hand across his face and pushed him hard. "I don't find that funny! You're out of your mind." Jade said fiercely. She let herself go and went to run but Draco grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back to face him. This time, he held her closer, seeing the pain on her face as she bent her head back in his grasp.

"I'm out of my mind? You're the one that broke this friendship without a good reason. It's all right." Draco said letting Jade go. "We're not friends anymore. Whatever happens now, it's only between two strangers. I have never known you and you have never known me. My best friend died 7 years ago; your best friend died 7 years ago as well. Is that good enough for you?" Draco asked.

Jade didn't answer him. She only stared at him furiously with tears in her eyes. Draco smirked at her, seeing that she wasn't enjoying this one bit. "Goodbye." Jade said through gritted teeth. She took a step back, seeing him smirk dangerously at her, his eyes filled with a type of coldness and evil that Jade had never seen before. She quickly turned around to head for the door but saw it slam shut and lock itself.

"But…I am a man and I have certain needs. How could I let such a beautiful thing like you leave my room this way?" Draco asked.

Jade spun around and stared at Draco with disbelief. "Draco? Draco, what's happened to you? Why are you saying this? Stop this, stop this fucking act now!" Jade yelled. She felt her voice crack and for once in her life, the most vulnerable and scariest moment she had ever been in her life. Her arms and legs suddenly felt like lead, like dead weight.

Draco walked up to her slowly and Jade took a step backwards from him. "I'm sorry, do I know you? How did you know my name?" he purred. He stopped a breath away from her face and lifted a hand to touch her.

Jade turned around and ran for her life, pulling and trying to unlock the door. She heard a deep laughter from behind her as she miserably tried to open the door.

"No one will be able to save you from me today." Draco said.

Jade turned around and joined her hands together. "Please Draco, I get it. I understand that you're upset and we'll talk. Let's work this out. Maybe we _can_ work this out. Please stop acting that way. You're scaring me Draco." Jade said. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She never in her life had thought that she would be in such a situation. She always thought that if a man tried to corner her to rape her, she would be able to beat him to a pulp, like she always did when they cornered her for different reasons. Now, she felt as if everything in her body died. Her attitude, her soul had run away to save itself, leaving her defenseless body.

"Don't cry. It won't take so long. I'll be done before you know it. If you cooperate, we'll get it over with, if you don't, I'm afraid I'll be forced to use force on you." Draco said touching her face.

Jade slapped his hand away and spit on his face. She turned and ran to the bedroom and went to lock the door. Her hands shook violently as she tried to lock it, but Draco was faster. He knocked the door down, along with Jade and wiped his face, looking furiously at Jade, who was crawling on the floor.

"Fuck, my hand." Jade whispered. She struggled to her feet and felt Draco grab her and throw her on to the bed. "NO!" Jade screamed. She kicked and screamed as he ripped her shirt off her.

"Shut up!" Draco roared. He took off his robe and told her to shut up.

"Please Draco! Don't do this to me! Draco, you can't." Jade sobbed.

She cried and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes, crying silently. Her arms fell back and her legs stopped kicking. She wasn't going to fight him anymore. This was Draco, the man she always loved. He was always right and she was always wrong. She shouldn't have left him and this was his right to act this way towards her. She left him alone for all these years and gave herself to another man; she was supposed to be Draco's. How could she have thought that she would possibly belong to anyone else? She closed her eyes tightly; feeling him rip her shorts off and threw it to the side, along with her already broken heart.

Draco paused, seeing that she stopped fighting. She had her eyes closed, her head turned to the side, away from him as if she was ashamed to look at him. Her arms and legs went limp, making it much easier for him to take her. This was what he forced her to become. He took a second to look at himself and at what he was doing. He was going to rape a woman that served as one of his only true friends in his life. He had no one else and here he was, killing her alive.

He was stripping her off of her clothes, dignity, respect and life. He was going to ruin her life. Draco stared at her; she cried and trembled like a little child, frightened. He looked down to the newly developed bruises and marks he made on her arms, chest and stomach while he was ripping the shirt off of her, or while he was grabbing her. Deep shame and embarrassment filled him as he looked at her. He got off of her and slid down to the floor, bracing his back against the foot of the bed and took his face in his hands. He was a monster. A monster that could not be forgiven for what it was going to do on an innocent victim. He was going to rape her because she broke off their friendship?

"Why did you stop?" Jade asked, still lying on the bed. She felt him get off of her and slide onto the floor, yet she had her eyes shut closed. She feared that his menacing face would hover over her, his eyes filled with hatred and evil, a sight she couldn't bear to see again. She wasn't going to take her chances; she was keeping her eyes closed.

"Get out." He simply said.

Jade broke into another fit of silent sobs again. She didn't want things to end this way now. She never wanted things to end so horribly. Jade opened her eyes, seeing no monster. She sat up slowly, feeling her hand throb in pain. She ignored the pain and got off the bed, sitting next to Draco.

"I don't want you to be here. Just leave and never come back again." Draco said, his face still buried in his hands. Jade leaned forward and kissed his hands slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed down the side of his face, down to his jaw.

"I love you Draco." Jade whispered in his ear. "I've always loved you." Jade said, kissing down his chest. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her tightly and bury himself into her neck, shaking. "It's ok love." Jade whispered. She gently pulled back and kissed his lips, feeling her blood set on fire. Blood was pumping through her body, sensitizing every inch of her for him.

"I love you." Draco whispered back. He crushed his lips against hers and stretched out his legs so she could easily straddle him.

"Please…please do it now Draco." She said softly.

Draco only pulled her underwear down and slipped in a finger inside of her, hearing her gasp with surprise. He had never felt this way with any other woman that he spent his time with in his life. Ginny wasn't even that fun. Seeing Jade make faces that Draco would spend his life seeing amazed him. He stroked her gently, seeing her open her eyes and narrow her eyes.

"Be a little more alive will you?" she asked.

Draco let out an unexpected laugh and gave her, her wish. She arched her back and rolled her head around, as Draco watched her and felt his way through her. He withdrew his finger from her and carried her onto the bed. He kissed her, feeling her unbuckle his pants, one of her hands seemed like it was in pain.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to look at your hand?" Draco asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this Draco. I'm not going to let a bloody hand ruin this moment for me." Jade breathed. Draco went to argue but Jade persisted in unbuckling his pants. Draco did it himself and kicked away his pants. Jade took her good hand and wrapped her hand around him. He hissed in her ear and Jade felt her heart start to hurt from beating so wildly against her chest.

"Please do it now Draco." Jade said, unable to bear the amount of pleasure that was building up like a mountain inside of her.

Draco wasted absolutely no time. He pushed himself in and felt his chest tighten from how she felt. He moved rhythmically against her, feeling her catch up to him. Jade felt wholesome, making love to Draco. She felt complete, no, more than complete. It was like she was getting more than she had asked for and it was a very good feeling. This was nowhere near what she felt like when she was with Daniel, she never loved him, but being with the man that she had always wanted and had been on her mind for all this time created that anticipation and hope that was finally paying off. The proof was how beautiful it felt while she was with him, letting him savor her as she did him. She felt as if her heart would just surrender and die on her from how hard it was working to keep up with them. She felt a divine moment, where her whole body shivered and tightened up from the intensity of it. Jade moaned loudly as Draco reached his climax. She let him finish and the two collapsed against the bed, unable to move. Draco inched towards her and Jade, with all the energy she had left in her body, wrapped her leg around his waist, and touched his lips slightly.

"Draco…" Jade whispered hearing him hum. "I'm ready to go home."


	29. Home Again

Nessie did not like this news at all. She burst into tears and had a hard time getting herself together.

"Nessie! This life isn't made for me! I can't be someone I never wanted to be, but that doesn't mean I don't regret meeting someone like you." Jade said hugging the inconsolable woman.

"But you'll be so far away!" Nessie sobbed.

"Oh Nessie…we're wizards! We can use Portkeys. I'll make a Portkey here before I leave, just so you can visit me whenever you would like." Jade said.

Nessie pulled away and looked a little calmer. "Anytime?" Nessie asked as Jade nodded.

"Anytime Nessie. I'll keep in touch with you. I'll let you even pick out my dresses for the day. Promise." Jade said. Nessie brightened up and she hugged Jade. Jade grinned, knowing that, that promise would make Nessie happy forever.

"Have a safe trip back to England. Make sure you set up the Portkey before you leave! And tell me when you've set up the Portkey in England! I'd like to visit as soon as possible." She said as Jade nodded.

"You got it Nessie. Listen, our flight's in an hour and we need to leave because we don't have much time. I…I love you Nessie." Jade said softly.

It was really difficult for Jade to tell someone she loved them. She never mastered the art of expressing her love for her loved ones, but the people that truly knew her, knew that she loved them. She didn't have to tell them anything, but there were very few people in this world she loved and trusted, and one of them was Nessie Stewart. She truly did love Nessie and was going to miss her terribly. Jade hugged the woman for a very long time until it was time to take her leave. She was leaving her residence in New York. A beautiful and fast paced city, which never suited Jade. She was leaving her job, her last 7 years here.

"We'll talk." Nessie sniffed, kissing Jade's cheek. Jade nodded and gave one last hug before entering the car. Draco gave Nessie a smile and kissed her cheek.

"I owe you everything Nessie." Draco said hugging the woman.

"You don't owe me anything Draco. I did what I could for Jade; she's like a daughter to me. As a mother, please take care of my daughter for me. Please don't break her heart again." Nessie whispered and Draco nodded.

"Hey, you want to miss our flight? Get your arse in this taxi!" Jade yelled from inside.

"Bye Nessie." Draco said opening the door.

"Write to me! I don't care if owls look suspicious! I'll miss you!" Nessie said as Draco and Jade waved from the taxi.

"Oh blimey! Wait I forgot!" Jade yelled.

"What?" Draco asked. Jade slid her ring off her finger and held it out to Nessie.

"Here Nessie, shove this rock up his arse." Jade said as Nessie took the gorgeous pink carat diamond from Jade. "And spit on his face for me. Tell him I hate him and I hope he has retarded and ugly looking kids that look just like him." Jade said seeing Nessie shake her head.

"I'll try." She said dryly.

"Bye sweets." Jade said as the taxi zoomed off.

Jade saw Nessie wave until the taxi made a turn. Jade sat back in her seat and looked at Draco, who swung an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. Jade rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, not feeling too sad that she was leaving New York. At least she was leaving with someone she loved.

They reached the airport and went through customs. Once they were inside, they rushed to their boarding gate and presented their boarding passes.

"Welcome aboard Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Our flight attendant will show you the way to your first class suites. We wish you a comfortable and pleasant trip." The woman said as Draco nodded.

"Thank you." he said.

He stepped aside for Jade to walk ahead and Jade did, giving a nod towards the woman. They walked through the walkway and were greeted with a crew of flight attendants, who showed them to their suites. Jade sat in her suite and looked at Draco who sat on the other side.

"Comfortable?" Draco asked seeing Jade nod.

"It's nice..."

"But…" Draco added, waiting to hear the rest.

"But your arse is far away. I'd feel much better if we sat in the economy class." Jade joked seeing Draco smirk.

"_You_ can sleep in the economy class; I'll sleep on this comfortable bed myself." Draco said stretching across his seat. Jade rolled her eyes and snapped her compartment door shut.

* * *

"Hey…Jay. We're here." A voice softly broke through Jade's ears. Jade opened her eyes and turned her head to see Draco hovering over her, holding her hand.

"Is it time already?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"The plane's landed and everyone's preparing to leave." He said. Jade sat up and Draco helped put her seat back to normal. Jade washed up and left the airplane with Draco. She breathed in the warm and just fallen rain air of home and felt her spirits lift. She was back where she should have been. Once they had a hold of their baggage, Draco grabbed Jade's hand and apparated to his home. Jade stood in front of his flat, looking around the place. Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade was so much prettier at night. There were hardly any people walking around, Jade wondered what time it was. "There's no one here." Jade said looking around as Draco entered the building with her. The doorman opened the door for them and greeted them as they walked in.

"That's because it's 2 in the morning. You look like you're about to drop." He said seeing Jade nod and lean herself against him.

"I'm so bloody tired. I'm just dead on my feet." Jade said feeling his arms wrap around him. She loved when he hugged her. They had never hugged each other before in Hogwarts, but now things were different. Jade didn't have to compete against anyone for his company now and knowing that he was looking out for her and taking care of her made the hole in Jade's heart, slowly close. She felt herself drift into sleep again, on his strong and warm chest. The steady thumps of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

Draco waited for the elevator to reach his floor. When the doors opened, he went to walk forward with Jade, but found her slumping against him.

"Oh hell." He said grabbing her before she fell. The doors went to close and Draco pressed the button from closing. He scooped Jade into his arms and walked out of the elevator, feeling her snuggle herself against him. He always loved watching her sleep. During Hogwarts, as much as she'd fool around and annoy the living life out of everyone there, she looked like an angel when she slept. He noticed the first time when she got into that fight with Dean. He sat near her, baffled that she nearly resembled a girl. Right now, he saw the same Jade. She looked exactly the same when she slept, no matter how long her hair was or how much makeup she had on.

Draco struggled opening the door to his flat and closing it on his way in. He walked to his bedroom, thrilled that he was back home. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked in, placing Jade gently on the bed.

"Jade, do you want to change?" Draco asked seeing her look irritated and turn the other way, hugging the pillow close to her. Her long legs were revealed under her dress, which rode up every time she moved.

"I guess not." Draco mumbled. He removed her shoes and crashed next to her, feeling incredibly jet lagged.


	30. Jay's Career

The next morning, Jade woke up, feeling the bright and warm sunlight hitting her face from the windows. She shaded her eyes and sat up. She was sitting in the most comfortable and softest King sized bed in the world. Jade could get used to waking up like this in the morning, but it would have been nicer if Draco was there. Why was he never there when she woke up?

Jade crawled out of the bed that could have been more appropriately called a cloud. She smoothed her dress out and walked out of the bedroom, into a large living room. Draco had good taste when it came to coordinating his apartment. He chose lots of whites and hints of red, champagne and brown to bring life into the apartment. Everything was extremely clean and tidy, making Jade scowl at her bad habits in the penthouse back in New York. If it weren't for the cleaning staff, that penthouse would have been an animal farm.

She saw him sitting on the sofa, papers scattered across the coffee table as he scribbled something down. He looked up and smiled, still tired from yesterday's flight.

"You're early for tomorrow's morning." He said as Jade scowled.

"You can't blame me you know. I don't like airplanes." Jade said stretching herself.

Draco reached a hand out to her and she walked closer to him, feeling him touch her hand lightly and guide her to his lap. "You don't like anything." Draco said brushing his lips against her collarbone.

Jade smiled and snuggled closer against him. "I wouldn't say that. I like you." Jade said.

"That's it? You just _like_ me? Oh my goodness, I'm offended." Draco said acting like one of the girls from Hogwarts.

It was one of their inside jokes. They would always stand around a couple that consisted of a typical Hogwart's teenage psychotic girl, looking for a lifetime of love and promises and a typical Hogwart's teenage dud that was looking for a temporary squeeze. Jade and Draco would find it hilarious, listening to their conversations of why it was important to have weekly anniversary's, vows written every single day and God forbid, if the boy forgot to state how much he loved her every single minute and give reasons on why she was better than every single girl in Hogwarts, he'd best believe that the Devil was coming after him. Draco pressed a kiss to Jade's lips, feeling her kiss him back.

"What do you want to eat for…lunch?" Draco asked.

"You." Jade said unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

Jade and Draco spent the whole day inside, since it was raining out and there was nothing to do. They spoke about Jade's career and what she was going to do now, since she had left her job in New York. She felt a little iffy about wondering how she was going to get a job here in England.

"The Daily Prophet requires you to have a diploma from any Wizarding school, but since you left a few months before graduation, I don't think you can-"

"Ah fuck it. I wasn't going to pass anyways, graduation or not. Are you sure it's the same everywhere else?" Jade asked seeing Draco nod, looking over the letters that were returned to him about his inquiries of job applications.

"They all want you to have a diploma from Hogwarts. I don't know Jade, what do you want to do?" Draco asked seeing Jade swing her legs as she ate from a bowl.

"I don't mind taking up a job in a muggle publishing agency. I don't _need_ to have a magical job just because I'm a witch. It's much comfortable working with muggles anyways." Jade said seeing Draco give her an odd look.

"How can you stand them?" he asked seeing Jade grin.

"How can _you_? You're the one partnering with them on business matters." Jade said seeing Draco shrug.

"For the sake of business, not because I like them. Anyways, do you have your documents, certificates and the likes from New York?" Draco asked as Jade nodded.

"_Accio folder._" Jade said lazily. A red folder zoomed her way and Jade caught it and handed it to Draco, who flipped through them.

"Great, you have everything. We just need you to find a place to work now." Draco said, flipping his phone out. He made a call to his personal assistant who had just arrived from New York. It hadn't even been an hour and Draco was already calling the poor thing for work.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy!" Draco's assistant said.

"Gina, find me England's top and respectable newspaper agencies. I need you to give me the information within the next hour and you to arrive at my flat as soon as you get the information." Draco said.

"Yes sir!" she said.

Draco shut the phone and turned to Jade. "I like bossing people around." Draco said as Jade snatched the folder from him.

"You should have let her gone to sleep. Imagine someone making you do work after a 10 hour flight!" Jade said.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "You were asleep when I had to drag your fat arse back and forth from the airport to here." Jade chuckled and poked him.

"Well see that was different. You were obligated to drag my fat arse around. Now get off, I'm going to make a few copies of my papers." Jade said.

Thanks to Draco's personal assistant, Gina, Jade's applications for a job in England's newspaper agencies had been sent out. There were quick replies that required an interview with Jade. She was quite excited about receiving the interview appointment with the Daily Mail and General Trust, the one she had been aiming for. Other than that, Draco made Gina look around for more agencies if Jade didn't get the one she had been hoping for.

Jade went through a couple of interviews and she was told that they'd give her a call during that week. During the week Jade was giving her interviews, Draco started work as usual in London. Jacque Gordon had flown to London to inquire about Draco's sudden leave from New York. Draco was spending his time working things out with Jacque as Jade had nothing to do. When Draco would finally come back from work, Jade would stand around, watching him to see if he was anything like Daniel. He walked in through the doors and the first thing he did was call her out.

"You're supposed to clap when I come through the doors." He said throwing his briefcase aside and slipping his jacket off.

Jade raised an eyebrow and grinned at him, loving his sense of humor. "Guess we'd just have to teach you." Draco said scooping Jade off her feet.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be tired?" Jade asked as he walked into the bedroom with her in his arms.

"Tired by not having to see you-"

"You're so fucking cheesy, jeez Draco. What have British women done to you?!" Jade asked. He dumped her on the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her. They felt something vibrate and they stopped.

"Oh no, don't look at me." Jade said feeling the vibrate again.

Draco looked down to his pants and chuckled. "Don't worry, it's me." He said, unclipping the cell phone holder that was hooked on to his belt. He tossed it onto the sitting chair next to their bed and moved his head near Jade's to kiss her.

She pulled back, placing a hand between their faces. "But it must be important." Jade said seeing Draco shake his head.

"You tell me what could be more important than you right now." Draco said, placing his head on Jade's knee. Jade felt herself oddly blush. She was never used to this type of sensibility before. "Are you all right?" Draco asked seeing Jade look up and nod, unable to speak.

Draco followed her nod and asked "Sure? Do you want to talk about something?" he asked as Jade ran her fingers through his hair. Jade shook her head, feeling her throat tighten. Draco looked suspicious and before he went to ask further questions, Jade silenced them with a single kiss. So this is what it felt to be appreciated.

* * *

Jade looked at the ceiling while he played with the strands of her hair. She was _home_ with a man she loved deeply. Who else did she give a damn about? Hermione's blurry face floated through Jade's mind and she made a sharp gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" Draco asked alarmingly.

Jade turned to Draco and shook her head. "No. Oh my God, Draco! I've been in England for the past week and I haven't even gone to see Hermione or Harry! Imagine what they would all look like! 7 years and I haven't even seen them after coming back!" Jade said feeling Draco pulling her back to lie down.

"It's 1 in the morning, think of them at another convenient time. You have an interview tomorrow; I suggest you sleep for that. I promise after that, you'll be able to see them." Draco said running his fingers down her back. Jade listened to his heartbeat on his warm chest. Hearing his heartbeat always calmed her and made her feel drowsy. She closed her eyes and brought her arms to wrap themselves around him as they slept.

"Promise." Jade slurred.

"Promise." Draco answered.


	31. The Interview

In the morning, Draco woke Jade up for the interview. Draco prepared while she was in the bathroom. "Fucking things." Jade said, her hands shaking as she tried to apply eyeliner. She was so nervous about this huge job interview her hands wouldn't help her put makeup on right!

"Jay you have to speed things up. You have to reach a half an hour before the interview. What the fuck happened?" Draco asked seeing Jade wipe her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"I can't put my makeup on! You're making me even more nervous being here!" Jade yelled.

Draco watched her miserably put her eyeliner on and she threw the damned thing into the trash bin, swearing like a sailor. "Good Lord woman. I never thought I'd have to deal with this with you." Draco said walking out of the bathroom.

"You're just as fucking useless as I am with makeup Malfoy! You're much of a prissy-where did you go?!" Jade shrieked. She walked out of the bathroom and looked around to see that Draco was gone. "Draco?" Jade called. She walked out of the living room and looked around, wondering where he left. She heard voices in the bedroom and she walked in seeing a tired Nessie in her nightgown with Draco by her side.

"Jade!" Nessie exclaimed, her eyes brightening seeing Jade.

"Nessie! How did you-"

"I had the Portkey installed this week. Forgot to get my thank you." Draco said cheekily as Jade glared at him.

"I'll deal with you later." Jade said as Nessie rubbed Jade's face.

"Good Merlin child, do you not have time for facials anymore?" Nessie asked dragging Jade into the bathroom.

"Oh Nessie, you don't have to do this you know. It must be so early in the morning for you. Go to sleep, I can handle myself." Jade said seeing Nessie click her teeth and powder Jade's face.

"I had been working myself to death. Summer fashion week coming up in a few days, so I wanted to look over all my finishing works for some final adjustments. I've even told Draco to bother me any time of the day if you needed me and here I am. Sweetheart, you mean more to me than my work, remember that." Nessie said seeing Jade smile sheepishly.

"Stand straight honey! This is a job interview, not a visit to a sports bar." Nessie said seeing Jade nod. "There we go; teeth." Nessie said as Jade showed Nessie her teeth. "Clear. Underarms? Clear, scent? Oh for goodness sakes Jade Patrice Harper!" Nessie exclaimed.

"We're getting late Nessie." Draco said checking his watch. He looked at Jade who modeled for him a bit, earning a well deserved grin.

"Stay right here, I'm getting your coat and shoes." Nessie said leaving the bathroom.

Draco walked up to Jade who asked him how she looked with a nod. "Like a brand new Galleon." He said as Jade wrapped her arms around him. He leaned in to kiss her lips but suddenly remembered how Ginny reacted when he when to kiss her during the Valentine's Ball. He pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What?" Jade asked frowning.

"I didn't want to ruin your makeup." He said seeing her give him a look, as if he was the biggest idiot on earth.

"I think I can survive." Jade said before planting a good one on him.

"Nessie's going to kill you." Draco murmured in between their kisses.

"For the love of Merlin, will you two please hang on until the interview is over?! Look at you, your makeup is now all over Draco!" Nessie said, placing Jade's shoes and coat on the counter. She hurried towards Jade and started fixing her makeup. Nessie paused momentarily and turned to Draco, who wiped his lips with a tissue.

"By the way Draco, red is a great color for your lips." Nessie joked.

The two women burst into giggles as Draco scowled and left, warning Jade that she had ten minutes. Nessie quickly finished Jade's makeup and held Jade's coat as Jade got into her heels. Nessie slipped Jade's coat on and handed Jade sunglasses.

"You can hardly see the bloody sun in London Nessie!" Jade argued.

"No use arguing with me child! I don't care if the _moon_ doesn't shine, you wear these sunglasses! They're wonderful accessories, vintage actually." Nessie said adoring the sunglasses she held in her hands.

"Cripes." Jade muttered snatching the sunglasses and slipping them on. She gave a fake smile to Nessie who looked delightful.

"I should take a picture every time you dress up. Keep memories to show your children you know?" Nessie said. Jade shook her head and hugged Nessie.

"I'm really happy that I got to see you today Nessie. I hope I get to see you when you're _not_ dressing me up or torturing me with iron curlers or straighteners." Jade said as Nessie nodded.

"Likewise. Good luck with the interview! Please don't curse or explode on your interviewer. No inappropriate behavior, swear on me." Nessie said holding Jade's hand.

"I'm getting late Nessie!" Jade said but Nessie shook her head.

"Swear to me that you won't do anything inappropriate." Nessie said.

"Fine! Gosh! All of you keep me on some kind of bloody leash!" Jade said stomping out of the apartment. Draco turned to Nessie and gave her a wink.

"You're absolutely delightful Nessie." Draco said seeing Nessie blush.

"You're not too bad yourself Draco. Have a safe trip! I'll be back in the evening like you told me to." Nessie said as Draco nodded.

"Thank you Nessie, see you this evening." Draco said as Nessie nodded.

Draco closed his apartment door and saw that Jade was waiting near the elevators for him. He stepped into the elevator with her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I can be trusted you know." Jade said hearing Draco snort.

"Yes and I'm as poor as the Weasley's." Draco said, feeling Jade jab his gut with her elbow.

They walked out of the elevator and Draco grabbed Jade's hand to apparate to the Daily Mail and General Trust. "I trust you to earn this job. I know you'll be able to do it, just be charming. Not too charming, that stuff is only for me." He said sweeping her cheekbone with his thumb.

"I'll try not to. If he's as handsome, stuck up and much of a tart just like you, I'll try to resist myself." Jade said kissing him.

"That's the spirit. Go on, good luck." Draco said as Jade nodded.

With that, she walked in, seeing Draco wave until his view disappeared.


	32. Two Lost Loves, Found

The interview wasn't as bad as Jade expected it to be. She was questioned by an older and sophisticated man that greeted her warmly, nervous of her arrival. From the way he told her that Draco called to politely remind him that Jade was arriving, Jade figured that, that was the reason why the man was bouncing off the walls.

"In all seriousness Miss Harper, I had the pleasure of reading a few of your articles and I must say the Daily Mail and General Trust will be honored to have a journalist as yourself. Your style of writing is very unique and unlike most journalists, you're quite blunt and unbiased." Mr. Reed told her, placing one of Jade's newspaper article down.

Jade raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, jerking her head towards the newspaper. "What makes you think I've written bitter and harsh truth in there? How do you know I'm not lying?" Jade asked.

Mr. Reed gave Jade a curious expression and straightened in his chair. "My dear, I follow the news. I've also done my research and homework on you as well. You've gotten quite the amount of criticism for some of the articles you have created, but I am in awe of your work my dear. I highly respect the truth and I want nothing but the truth. You are the perfect candidate for this job Miss Harper and I will be more than happy to hand you your appointment letter in any second, whenever you wish to start." Mr. Reed said.

Jade gave him a smile and outstretched her hand. "Congratulations Mr. Reed, you've appointed yourself a worthy journalist that would be more than happy to start the day after." Jade said.

Mr. Reed smiled brightly, his fake huge dentures glaring at Jade.

"I'll give you no bullshit-oops, I didn't mean to cuss, I meant-" Jade was stopped by Mr. Reed's explosive laughter.

* * *

Jade walked into Draco's building and nodded at the doorman who held the door for her. She walked into the elevator and met with the liftman.

"7th floor please." Jade told the liftman. As soon as she got to her floor, Jade walked over to Draco's flat and opened the door with the set of keys Draco gave her for their flat. She pushed the door open and saw a large green banner with a silver message. '_Congratulations_!' She shook her head, grinning at Draco's overboard preparation to congratulate her and his favorite use of colors. Of course she wanted to be the first one to tell Draco that she had sealed the job with Mr. Reed and asked Mr. Reed quite politely not to tell Draco, but Jade suspected that Draco knew all along that she was going to have the job anyways.

"Surprise!" Draco said appearing behind Jade. Jade smiled and placed a hand on Draco's head, feeling him graze his lips over her neck.

"This is for _me_? So sweet, I was going to shag you-"

"Whoa, shut up please." Draco said chuckling.

Jade went to scowl but saw Nessie appear from the kitchen and wave towards Jade. "Nessie!" Jade exclaimed. Before Nessie went to reply a child's scream was heard. Jade shot her head to the direction the scream came from and saw a child appear from Draco's guest living room, charging straight at Jade. The small child crashed against Jade's legs and hugged them tightly, screaming in delight.

"Who the fuck is this?" Jade whispered, feeling Draco pinch her lightly.

"For the child's sake don't curse!" Draco whispered back. Jade pulled the child into her arms and smiled at her, looking her over. Braided brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Jade looked at Draco and shook her head.

"Can't be yours. Have you adopted without my consent?" Jade asked Draco as she pinched the child's cheeks.

"Am I mad? Let me raise you first, then we'll think about a child." Draco joked.

"You fu-"

"Rose! You have to come back to eat your food!" a voice rang out.

Jade turned around to hear the voice she had pegged instantly. Jade's eyes widened and she almost dropped the child when she saw Hermione appear in the main living room, with a bowl in her hands. Hermione looked so fat! Seeing Jade, Hermione smiled politely and gave a small nod towards Jade.

"Hello, you must be Draco's girlfriend." Hermione said from the other side of the room, slowly walking towards Jade.

Draco released Jade from the back and walked off, smiling next to Nessie. He whispered something to her, causing Nessie to roll her eyes, dig into her pocket and slap what seemed like money to Draco.

"My name is Hermione Weasley, Draco and I used to-oh my goodness…_Jade is that you_?!" Hermione shrilled.

Nessie cackled softly and jabbed Draco, causing Draco to scowl and hand her back the money. 'Bloody gamblers.' Jade thought, but she didn't give them too much importance. Hermione, one of her long lost friends was standing in front of her, looking so round and…oh she was _pregnant_.

"I'm…yes." Jade said softly. She set Rose down and felt her throat tighten, seeing Hermione break into sobs. "Oh fuck Hermione, please don't cry." Jade said seeing Hermione let out a small laugh while she was sobbing. Jade lurched forward, hugging Hermione as tightly as ever.

"Oh my God, Jade, you don't understand what it feels like to see you after all these years." Hermione said in between her cries.

"I think I know how you feel Mione." Jade whispered back, feeling her eyes water.

"Where did you leave me? You left Hogwarts so suddenly! Jade, do you realize it's been 7 years?!" Hermione asked pulling Jade to look her straight in the face.

Jade admired looking at Hermione, who looked so much more beautiful as a mother and as a woman. Those intense and kind eyes that Jade missed so bloody very much and nearly forgot.

"This is actually a very awkward moment to stand here and fill in why I actually left Hogwart's." Jade said seeing Hermione sigh and place a hand on Jade's cheek.

"Will you promise to tell me though?" she asked as Jade nodded. "Will you be leaving anytime soon?" Hermione asked and Jade shook her head.

"I won't, I promise." Jade said seeing Hermione smile brightly and break down into sobs again.

"Look at you!" Hermione squeaked. "I couldn't even recognize you!" Hermione said.

The doorbell rang and Draco left to open it. Hermione and Jade stood, hugging each other, taking their time.

"Malfoy, you owled me about an emergency?" a voice asked. Jade's eyes opened. Her heart quickened its pace. Before she went to say his name, Hermione said it for her.

"Harry! You'll never believe it!" Hermione said looking up from Jade's shoulder. Hermione turned Jade around and Jade looked at the floor, unable to meet Harry's eyes.

"Believe what?" Harry asked.

"Guess who this is!" Hermione said.

Draco snapped his fingers at Nessie. "I'm confident I'll be able to win this one. 500 pounds Nessie, all or nothing." Draco said seeing Nessie nod.

"You're on Draco. But I've only got American dollars." Nessie whispered seeing Draco nod.

"Currency exchange later, right now, it's just the bet." Draco said seeing Nessie nod.

"Um, I was told there was an emergency here. What are you doing here Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione after looking at the beautiful, tear stricken woman that stood next to Hermione.

"Oh Harry! You can be so unobservant!" Hermione said.

Jade knocked Hermione's arm with hers and signaled her not to tell Harry. "This is Draco's girlfriend…from America." Hermione said.

Harry took another chance to look at the woman and politely nodded, his patience running thin. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry." Harry said sticking his hand out for Jade to shake.

"Nice to meet you again Mr. Potter." Jade said, shaking his hand.

Harry gave her a questioned look and shook his head. "I don't think we've met…have we?" Harry asked seeing Jade shoot a nervous glance towards Hermione.

She let out a nervous laugh and noticed she was still shaking hands with him. "7 years and you still can't remember Harry? Should have written you a longer letter." Jade said.

Harry froze, staring at Jade. At first, he was looking at her and listening closely to everything she was saying and word by word, his face turned into horror.

"Pansy Parkinson? When did you get so pretty?" Harry joked.

Jade jerked her hand away and made a rude gesture in his face. "Fuck you Potter!" Jade yelled.

"I knew it!" Harry said tackling Jade. He laughed and hugged Jade tightly as Jade hugged him back, feeling a fresh new set of waterworks in the making. "Why did you _leave_?" Harry asked.

Jade didn't want to answer this question for him. If she told him that she left because she loved Draco, it would make him feel bad, but he was married now right? Did that matter?

"It's a bit complicated." Jade murmured from his chest.

"I think I can keep up." Harry said.

Draco cleared his voice and shot a cold look at Harry, informing him that he had been overriding whatever small right he had to touch Jade; Draco had allowed him for the time being.

"Honestly, I had no idea. You've…changed so much." He said looking at her and Jade nodded, taking a good look over him. He had new glasses, she knew that. They were silver frameless glasses that made his face sharper and accentuated his beautiful emerald eyes.

"So have you. Glasses." Jade said pointing to them and seeing him grin.

"Do you like them?" Harry asked touching them.

"I'm sure she's absolutely dazzled." Draco said heavily sarcastic.

"What's crawled up yours Malfoy?" Harry asked smoothly.

"The same thing that crawled of your panties and died, must burn like hell to be left by a lot of things." Draco shot back.

"Hey, easy." Jade commanded.

"Harry stop it." Hermione said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You're no different from me Malfoy so I'd hose down some of my burn marks if I were you." Harry said seeing Draco give him a hard look.

"Will you two stop it already?!" Jade asked stepping in between them.

"Call a truce the two of you. Honestly, I've never seen two grown men going at it like they were in Hogwarts again. Shame on you two." Hermione said clicking her teeth.

"Does this happen often?" Nessie asked.

"Worse." Jade and Hermione answered.

"Call a truce." Jade said touching both of their arms.

"Sure. I'm sorry Draco; I shouldn't have acted like a child. We're grown men, I have 3 children and a wife, it was highly inappropriate. By the way I snogged your girlfriend before you ever got to." Harry slipped, shaking Draco's hand who grinned back.

"You know…you're a marvelous individual Potter. I misunderstood you. I'm also _very_ sorry about this whole argument. Shouldn't have argued in the first place so truce? By the way, I fucked your wife's brains out during Hogwarts…explains some of the mental issues she has from time to time." Draco said.

Harry tightened his jaw and the two withdrew from each other, the hostility up another notch.

"Okay!" Nessie sang awkwardly.

Jade scowled at the two, wondering why the hell they hated each other so much and acted like kids. A thought occurred to her and she bit back a laugh. Were people this frustrated when she did something they didn't approve of? Oh bless those poor souls.

"Anyways" Harry said stiffly. "I have to pick up Albus and James from school. Jade." Harry said turning towards Jade who straightened her shoulders. "I wish we could talk." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We will, let's all get together one night and have dinner?" Jade asked looking around to see Hermione's eyes brighten up.

"Yes! Tomorrow night at the Burrow will probably be a really, really great time. They're having a barbeque and you both are more than welcome to come." Hermione said looking at Jade who smiled and nodded excitedly and Draco who shrugged as if he didn't give a damn.

"Nessie, you'll come too won't you?" Hermione asked seeing Nessie's eyes widen because she was caught almost sleeping.

"Er…barbeque? Tomorrow's a critical day for me. Summer Fashion Week in New York you know. Clothes don't design and alter themselves." She said darkly to herself.

"Well it's all right, if you _do_ get a chance to come, please do. So that's set." Hermione said joining her hands together.

"Nothing else. I have to go, goodbye everyone. Goodbye Jade." Harry said hugging Jade again.

"Bye Harry." Jade said hugging him back. They both pulled back and Harry left, giving her a smile. Jade smiled back and waved as he left the doors. Draco happily shut it and turned around playfully glaring at Jade.

"I'll deal with you later." Jade said wagging her finger at him.

"Oh if I only got a Galleon every time you said that to me. Go on, spend some time with Hermione. I have to take a quick trip to New York with Nessie for some business." Draco said. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"Don't take so long." Jade said seeing Draco shake his head.

"It won't be long. I'll see you." Draco said with a final kiss to her forehead. He turned to Hermione and nodded towards her. "Goodbye Hermione." Draco said politely.

"Goodbye Draco." Hermione said smiling as he left into the bedroom.

"Goodbye Hermione! Such a sweet creature! Visit New York often! Jade knows where to go. Jade, I'll see you during the fashion week?" Nessie asked kissing Jade's cheek.

"Er…do I have to?" Jade asked hearing Nessie gasp.

"My collection-"

"I was kidding Nessie, jeez, where has your sense of humor gone? I love you and I'll see you in a few days." She said calming the woman down.

"You'll be the death of me one day." Nessie breathed.

"Oh stop that! Don't say that, I don't like it." Jade said seeing Nessie giggle.

"Any day now Nessie." Draco said from the bedroom. Nessie quickly jogged off towards the bedroom and gave one final wave to Jade and Hermione before disappearing into the bedroom to take the Portkey to New York.

Hermione and Jade sat down together and began their wholesome conversation from the time Jade left to the second she entered the doors. Jade explained in great detail, something she thought she wouldn't be able to do with Hermione during Hogwarts years. She opened up to Hermione and confessed what she went through and told her that it wasn't easy trying to be happy when she wasn't at all. Nothing could have kept her there, unless Draco had left Ginny of course.

"Love, if you would have told me-"

"I don't think it would have helped if I told anyone. There was nothing anyone could do about it. I mean, I thought Weasley was pregnant with Draco's child and I was doomed. I knew I didn't have a future with him and I was definitely not going to stand watching his kid from by another woman walk around in front of me if we _had_ gotten together. I guess it makes me less of a woman or less of a person to think that I would hate a child-"

"Jade. People have different preferences and compassions. Some people sacrifice and others don't, but that doesn't mean that they're less of a woman or less of a human being. We all want to posses the person we love and I would find it incredibly unbearable if I were to see one of Ron's child from another woman in front of me. Ough, the thought sends shivers down my spine." Hermione said shuddering.

"You had to marry that fruitcake in the end didn't you?" Jade asked seeing Hermione giggle.

"He's a great husband, friend and father." Hermione said seeing Jade shrug.

"Whatever you say Hermione." Jade said. Hermione poked Jade and asked her about life in New York.

Jade then dived back into her memories and told Hermione about how she had met Nessie and how Nessie played a very important role in her life. She reluctantly got into how she met Daniel and tried to compress the last 4 years with him down to a millisecond, but since she was speaking to Hermione, Jade was dragged back and asked a million detailed questions, expected to give a million detailed explanations.

"Your first serious relationship with an American? How was that like?" Hermione asked seeing Jade smirk.

"He makes American men look bad, but I could have had worse. It's not like he beat me like most men would. American men are quite cute actually and not as bad as I thought they were. I just ended up with some fucked up prick that couldn't satisfy the storm in his pants." Jade spat.

Hermione flinched and placed a hand on Jades. "He cheated on you?" Hermione asked seeing Jade grunt a yes and wave the topic off. "But you're with Draco now. How did that happen?" Hermione asked.

Jade smiled broadly and took Hermione's hands. "It's like being stuck in a rut in life. You have no idea how you're going to get out of it and start moving again, so you just wait there, waiting. I managed myself, knowing in my heart that I was not supposed to be in that relationship and that Daniel wasn't the one for me, but I couldn't do anything about it. I walked out one day after having an argument with Daniel and went into a bookstore to look for a few books. I turn around and bump into, out of all the people and creatures in the world, Draco. Can you fucking believe it? It turned out that he was there for a business meeting or partnership with a man in New York and they were in the same hotel I was living in. It's pretty crazy to tell you the truth." Jade said seeing Hermione grin.

"How did Draco react to you?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't know it was me actually. He saw me once in the hotel and didn't recognize me. He told me that when I was standing directly in front of him, he noticed then…idiot." Jade said.

"Hey! I couldn't even recognize you either! Harry couldn't as well. You really did change a lot Jade. Your hair is beautiful; your clothes are actually fitted, clean, feminine and doesn't reek of smoke or alcohol! I could go on and on but you understand what I mean." Hermione said seeing Jade nod.

Jade rested her head on Hermione's lap and curled into her, feeling Hermione run her hands through her hair. Jade closed her eyes reminiscing about the times Hermione would do that during Hogwarts. Other than alcohol, drugs or cigarettes, this was another high for Jade, to be able to be with someone she loved and enjoy a moment with them.

"I missed you so much Hermione." Jade whispered.

Hermione moved Jade's hair from her face and kissed her cheek. "And I missed you as well. Don't leave me again." Hermione said hugging Jade.

* * *

Jade woke up and found herself in Draco's dark bedroom. She turned to see Draco sleeping next to her. Jade checked the clock and wondered when it was 1:30 in the morning. She remembered falling asleep on Hermione's lap a few hours ago. Jade sighed and draped her leg over Draco, seeing him shift in his sleep and bring himself closer to Jade. Jade closed her eyes and rested her head under Draco's chin and wondered about how good it felt to be with him. She didn't feel deprived of anything and absolutely loved him. She was finally at the right place, the place where she belonged. She closed her eyes to sleep off the rest of the night.


	33. The Weasley Barbeque

The next day was Jade's first day on her job. She was given a small tour of the muggle agency and introduced to the humongous staff. She met her editors and the people she was supposed to run her articles through. Jade apparated home after work and received her schedule and her first assignment. She placed her papers and bag on the table and crashed onto the sofa wondering how long it would take for Draco to come home.

There was a knock on the door and Jade looked towards the door, raising an eyebrow at it. She was way too lazy to open the door but got up anyways. Opening the door, she saw Hermione standing there, wearing a long intense violet dress with her hair pulled back into a bun. Her prominent belly, sticking out.

"Jade!" Hermione breathed.

"Hermione!" Jade said hugging her best friend.

"I was afraid that you weren't going to be home. When did you arrive?" Hermione asked walking in as Jade closed the door behind her.

"I came just a minute ago." Jade said pulling off her boots.

"So how was your first day at the Daily Mail?" Hermione asked setting her purse down on the table.

"Pretty normal. Just had an introduction today with the staff, got to know who my supervisors were and all. Also received my first assignment." Jade said nodding towards the file on the table. She threw her boots aside and sat back.

"Ready for the barbeque?" Hermione asked.

"Now?" Jade asked seeing Hermione nod.

"When did you expect? I said it was today right? Come on!" Hermione said getting up.

"Fine, let me go ahead and change." Jade said getting up. She walked into the bedroom, chatting with Hermione and pulling out a short two tone dress with a black bow in the middle. "Casual enough?" Jade asked seeing Hermione nod.

"It looks adorable. We match." Hermione said pointing back in forth to Jade's dress and hers. Jade smiled nodding at Hermione. She stripped down in front of Hermione and slipped the dress on, hearing the doorbell ring.

"It must be Draco." Jade mumbled, straightening her dress.

"I'll get it." Hermione said getting up. She left the bedroom and Jade struggled to zip the dress in the back. She heard Draco and Hermione speak and enter the bedroom to see Jade stop struggling with the dress.

"Cripes! Bloody dress won't zip!" Jade complained. Draco smirked and walked over to her as Hermione helped Jade zip the dress up.

"Someone's been packing on some weight." Draco said dodging Jade's arm.

"How was your day?" Jade asked pulling him closer to him. She swung an arm around his neck and kissed him before he answered.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Draco asked breaking off their kiss.

"I don't know, it's up to you to answer, my job is to welcome you back home." Jade said kissing him again. They heard Hermione giggle behind them and turned to see Hermione stand there, trying very hard not to laugh. "What?!" Jade asked suddenly feeling self conscious.

"It's just I never imagined you two together in Hogwarts. It's just so…different seeing you both so romantic towards each other." Hermione said.

Jade smiled goofily and looked at Draco who shrugged.

"It's like witnessing Harry and Ron-"

"Oh…ew…" Jade and Draco started.

"But you _do_ see my point don't you?" Hermione asked seeing Draco shake his head.

"I don't." Draco said as Jade nodded.

"I do." Jade said.

* * *

Jade, Draco and Hermione apparated to the Burrow. Jade tightened her grip on Draco, feeling nervous about having to go into a place where the people who liked her least in school used to live. She looked at Draco and grimaced, seeing him mirroring the same look she had. She realized that she was entering the home of the woman who had almost stolen her best friend, the man she loved. It took a lot for Jade to even agree to come here, but if it wasn't for Hermione's pleads, Jade would have never come along.

Hermione rang the doorbell and Jade heard so many people shouting and talking from inside of the house and the backyard.

"I got it!" a deep male voice shouted.

In a few moments, the door opened and a much taller and handsome Ron opened the door, his eyes lighting up when he saw Hermione. "Mione! Did you have a hard time-"

"No I didn't Ron. Ron I told you last night that I was bringing over guests." Hermione said moving for Ron to see the people he was going to host tonight. He darkened seeing Draco looking disdainfully at him. His eyes moved to the tall and slim woman next to him. He looked at her for a while, wondering why she was smirking at him. Something about her face hinted that he had seen her before, but he simply couldn't remember when he had seen this attractive woman before.

"Love, you remember Draco of course. This is-"

"Who is it Ronnikins?" one of the Weasley twins asked appearing in the doorway. "Hello there. I'm Fred." Fred said his eyes widening and stretching his hand out towards Jade who grinned broadly at him.

She loved the Weasley twins. During their stay at Hogwarts, Jade would get along well with them, helping them with their pranks and visited their joke shop regularly before she left to America. They were very kind to her and didn't treat her badly at all. She was just one of the guys for them. Jade went to stretch her hand but Ron pushed Fred's hand away and pushed him back.

"I'm sure she's not interested." Ron said.

"Boys, will you leave my guests standing here? It's a bit rude making them stand in the doorway." Hermione said impatiently.

"Yeah, of course. Come in." Ron said.

"Oh Malfoy, I didn't see you there. See even your bleached hair won't come up to par with a pretty lady standing right next to you." Fred said winking at Jade.

"I don't remember me trying to win anyone over with my hair." Draco said touching his hair consciously.

"Even if you were, you'd lose to her, come let me show you around." Fred said nodding ahead, looking at Jade.

Ron gave a resigned sigh and shot Hermione a bewildered look. Hermione motioned him to shut up and behave. She walked off, guiding Jade and Draco to the Burrow's living room.

"So what's your name?" Fred asked giving Jade his most charming smile.

It made Jade uneasy for a bit to flirt with her that way since they were really good friends during Hogwarts and also, Draco was right next to her, seething. If it wasn't for her holding on to his hand tightly, he would have jumped on Fred back to the doorway.

"Where's Fred? He was supposed to help me carry the plates and-" Ginny stopped appearing in the hallway, in front of Hermione, Ron, Jade, Fred and Draco. She dropped the Styrofoam plates and cups and stared at Draco wide eyed.

"Everyone's in the living room." Hermione interrupted.

Jade took a quick glance at Draco and was surprised to see him give Ginny a glance. He looked away to see a few children walking down the staircase with Fleur Delacour. Jade just stared at Ginny, unable to believe how mature she looked. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail; she looked rounder and more motherly. She wore a sky blue T shirt and dark blue jeans with flip flop sandals. She looked beautiful in her own way, but it wasn't anything how she looked like during Hogwarts when she was still a teenage girl, free from children and a husband that led her to look so worn out.

"This way." Hermione said.

Fred jogged out of the living room and into the backyard to fetch all of the men in the backyard. Jade sat down next to Draco and looked around the Weasley's living room. Pictures were everywhere and it was unlike anything she had ever been near in the last 7 years. This place reminded her of her own home, when her father was alive. Cozy and unique. She loved the Burrow no matter how dirty the sofas or how scratched the wooden floors were. She heard people walk into the living room and she looked to see a sea full of tall red haired men walk into the room and one particular individual sticking out of the crowd.

"You came!" Harry exclaimed running towards Jade. Jade stood up and received Harry warmly, leaving everyone to gape.

"Well, that was the last person I thought would jump on her." Fred said turning to the Weasley men. Ginny, Fleur, Molly Weasley and two other women that Jade wasn't familiar with, standing next to Hermione. Ginny looked shocked to see her husband hugging a woman that she didn't know.

"Does that mean I get to hug her too?" George joked. He crumpled up like a paper ball when one of the women standing with the Weasley women shot him a dirty look.

"She'll probably die from the oxygen that Potter's depriving her of. If you can kindly let go of my woman Potter." Draco said through his teeth.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Molly asked warmly.

Hermione and Jade turned to Molly as Harry let her go. "Mummy, this is Draco Malfoy and you all won't believe who this is." Hermione said pointing to Jade.

"What's not to believe? I'm a believer already." Fred said nudging Ron with his elbow. Ron rolled his eyes at Fred along with the other women who secretly rolled their eyes as well.

"I want you all to guess who this might be." Harry said swinging an arm around Jade's shoulders.

"You seem to know her well." Ginny said crossing her arms.

"You should know me as well as he does." Jade said standing straighter.

Ginny looked her over carefully, still unable to figure out who she was.

"This is brilliant. No one knows." Harry said to Hermione who grinned back.

"Well most of you remember me as the drinking, smoking, swearing ill mannered Jade-"

"Harper." Ron, Fred, George and Ginny chorused. Ron and Ginny paled but Fred and George were only too happy to see her.

"Look at you!" they said hugging her tightly.

"You don't look like an awkward elf anymore! Remember we used to call you Dobby?" Fred asked and Jade nodded grimacing.

"And I almost sliced your ear off, how is it by the way?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"I still can manage to hear unfortunate for you. Where have you been all these years? I heard you left Hogwarts just a month before graduation?" Fred asked.

"Wait, how could you be Harper?" Ron asked behind them.

George turned around and scoffed. "Ronnkins, just because she hasn't punched your nose in when you opened the door or looks like an elf, doesn't mean she isn't our Jay. She's just upgraded." George said appreciatively.

"George how about helping me with Farah?" one of the Weasley women spoke up with a toddler in her arms.

"Oh Dina, Jay's just come back after all those years! I have to ask her about-"

"You have the whole barbeque but right now I think your child needs you. Excuse me Miss Jay." The woman said forcefully.

"Yeah sure." Jade said.

Dina bullied George out of the way and other one took this opportunity to take Fred out as well. "No! No! We have no children together. I swear Jay I don't know this woman. Lots of women take me with force nowadays. I can't help myself for being ridiculously good looking." Fred said looking at Jade who along with Harry and Hermione laughed. The rest were grim faced and cold.

"You're ridiculously thick headed as well." She said. She dragged Fred out and Jade raised her eyebrows and fiddled with the hem of her dress feeling the extremely hostile vibes coming from the women in the room with the exception of Molly, Hermione and Fleur.

Ginny whispered something to a brunette that was standing next to her and the two left the living room to the backyard.

"Charlie." The brunette barked.

"Oh…now?" Charlie asked when he was advancing towards Jade and Draco to introduce himself.

"Yes…now. It's an emergency." The brunette said. Charlie gave Draco and Jade an apologetic look and left.

"Fleur, aren't you coming along?" Ginny asked seeing Fleur nod.

"I must give an introduction." She chirped up. Ginny didn't bother to stay and left. "My name is Fleur Delacour Weasley." Fleur said rapidly. She shook hands with Draco and Jade warmly and smiled at them.

"I am Draco Malfoy. Very nice to meet you Mrs. Delacour Weasley." Draco said seeing Fleur smile and giggle.

"I am still in love wiz my married name." Fleur said.

"I'm Jade Harper, really pleasant to see you. You can call me Jay." Jade said seeing Fleur nod.

"Jhay." Fleur said.

"I like how you say my name." Jade said.

The two women giggled, leaving Bill and Harry to smile to themselves. "Zis is my husband Bill." Fleur said seeing Bill nod at Draco and Jade.

"Nice to meet you Draco and Jade. I'm Bill…duh." Bill said. He shook hands with Draco and Jade. "I see Draco every day at the bank." Bill said seeing Draco nod.

"Business often requires a lot of visits to the banks, so since Bill is there to manage my money, we see each other almost every other day." Draco explained.

"You were quite the subject to talk about in this household." Bill commented, receiving a jab from his mother.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Fred and George loved to speak about you." Molly said taking Jade's hands.

"And I bet Ginny and Ron have colorful conversations about me as well." Jade said seeing Molly give Jade a nervous smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Molly Weasley. Hermione basically sang our way here about you and your cooking." Jade said kissing the woman's cheeks.

"Oh! Hermione! How sweet." Molly blushed.

"She also wasn't joking when she said how beautiful you were either." Draco commented, kissing Molly's hand.

"You two are impeccably charming!" she said turning to the bright crimson shade of her shirt.

"We don't need to stay inside. It's pretty stuffy in here; I think it's better if we all move outside." Hermione said as Molly nodded.

"Indeed!" Molly agreed.

They all walked out of the living room and outside into the backyard, where there was a large lake nearby. It brought Jade to a sense of peace, that this environment felt so calm and Jade would have enjoyed it a lot more if some people weren't glaring at her. She sat down next to Draco and held his hand.

"Comfortable?" Draco asked giving Jade a short smile.

Jade nodded and smiled back equally. She didn't want to be here as much as he did. Hermione sat next to them and Harry joined in also. Fred and George came close by and they all started to speak. Jade knew how badly Hermione, Harry, Fred and George tried to cover up the hostility Jade was receiving from the rest of the Weasley's. Jade had seen Molly argue silently with Ginny and the rest to mingle with Jade and Draco but they stood in their spots like heavy anchors. Harry introduced Jade to his three children and Jade was delighted to meet them.

"James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter." Harry said.

"Hello James." Jade said shaking the 5 year olds hand.

"Hello." He said shyly. She smiled and greeted Albus who stood behind his father blushing madly. Jade reached over and touched Lily's cheek, who drooled and stared at Jade with wide brown eyes.

"She looks so much like your wife." Jade said holding the child's hand.

"Every bit of her. You wouldn't believe that James is exactly like his uncles. Right from birth a prankster." Harry said.

Jade laughed and looked at James who seemed offended by his father's description of him. "You're too old to understand Dad." James said narrowing his green eyes at his father.

"Yeah Dad. You're too old. That's my nephew." Fred said holding his hand out for James to slap. Lily reached out towards Jade and Harry smiled at her.

"She wants you. May I?" he asked holding out his child.

"Oh…yeah sure, I guess." Jade said as Harry placed Lily on her lap.

Jade held the baby awkwardly and almost cried when Lily took a fistful of Jade's hair and yanked.

"Oh no, don't do that to the pretty lady Lily, do it to the funny looking albino-what?" George asked when Draco shot him a look.

"What about your children? I bet you both have children for me to see." Jade said.

Fred pointed to George who nodded. "Farah, you're going to love her." George said walking off. He went to take Farah from Dina who shook her head and refused to give her to George. George looked a bit angry and Dina walked away from him with Farah in her arms. George turned to Ginny and asked her what was wrong but Ginny didn't give him an answer, she only glanced towards Jade and Draco's way.

"Excuse me." Hermione said leaving when he saw Ron step in and speak to George.

"You both are probably hungry, I'll get something if you-" Harry said but Draco interrupted him.

"No thanks Potter. We'll get the food ourselves; just tell us where to go." Draco said getting up.

"The plates, glasses, forks, spoons, knives are all there on that table. Dad's over there grilling with Bill and Charlie so they'll give you whatever you want. Make yourself at home Malfoy." Harry said seeing Draco nod.

"Thanks Potter." Draco said. Draco walked off, holding Jade's hand and Jade winked at Harry. She turned to Draco and kissed his hand, elated that he was finally getting himself to be civil with Harry. They reached the plate and Bill walked up to them smiling graciously.

"So what will the two of you have? We have lamb chops that _I_ made, Charlie's barbeque ribs, Dad's chicken and steak and a little shrimp with grilled vegetables on the side." Bill said.

"Wow can I get all of it?" Jade asked.

"You must be mad." Draco said grinning at her.

"No I'm not. I'll get a little bit of everything." Jade said seeing Bill smile and take her plate. She turned to Draco who looked incredulous. "What? Do you not know me and my infamous eating habits?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head and hand in his plate to Bill.

"I should keep reminding myself not to underestimate you." Draco said.

Jade stuck her tongue out at him and took her plate from Bill's hand. "Thanks." She said seeing Bill nod.

"I guess some vegetables would do me well." Draco said seeing Bill raise an eyebrow at him. Charlie chuckled right next to him and Draco and Jade looked up to see why.

"I would have expected the girl to take less." Charlie said.

Jade smiled and looked at Draco who looked embarrassed.

"Ah Malfoy don't take it personally. We were just having a little fun with you that's all." Bill said good humouredly.

"Yeah, no harm." Charlie said.

"None taken. Thank you." Draco said turning around, placing a hand on the small of Jade's back. As they walked slowly to their seats, Jade picked at her food and mumbled.

"The Weasley's aren't all that bad. Even though most of them don't like us, there will always be that small part of them that do." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"You can't please everyone. There will always be someone there that won't like you for who you are." Draco said seeing Jade nod.

"Or who you're with." Jade said.

Draco turned his head towards her and set his plate down on a small table next to his chair and touched Jade's face. "Do you regret being with me?" he asked softly.

"No…of course I don't. I don't care who hates me for being with you. I was just saying what I was experienced when I walked in here. Some people aren't as; I don't know what the word is, _gracious_. Some people won't be gracious to you." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"Don't let it bother you Jade. You've never given a damn what people thought about you, so don't let this get to you now." Draco said.

"I only give a damn about what you, Hermione, Harry or Nessie think. No one else." Jade said. Draco smiled and took his plate as they ate and spoke to each other.

They spoke to Harry, Hermione and sometimes Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill and Charlie that would come by whenever they weren't taken from Ginny and the rest of the women. The sky darkened and it was soon evening. One by one, the Weasley's either left or went back inside and it was Draco, Jade, Harry and Hermione outside.

"Sorry." Harry apologized when Ginny called him from inside for the thousandth time.

"I'll help to see what she needs. You both can come in you know, it's getting a bit chilly outside." Hermione said wrapping her arms around herself.

"We're both fine outside." Jade said nodding. Hermione looked apologetic for Ginny's rude behavior towards them. She knew that Ginny was intentionally separating Hermione and Harry from Draco and Jade on purpose.

"We have to leave soon anyways so we won't be here for long." Draco said seeing Hermione nod.

"You're right. Maybe this barbeque was a bad idea, I should have just-"

"Oh fuck it Hermione. I got to see you and Harry didn't I? And I love the rest of your family, they're so funny. It was so refreshing to see Fred and George again; I forgot how to laugh until my sides hurt." Jade said as Draco agreed.

Hermione smiled a bit and shook her head. "But still-"

"We're not complaining Hermione, Merlin, I had a great time today, I honestly did. Go on, we'll wait until you get back and we'll take your leave." Jade said nodding towards the house.

"I'll be right back." Hermione said. She hurried off into the house and Jade turned to Draco, squeezing his hands together.

"Thank you so much for making her feel comfortable. I know it's not a Malfoy thing to do, but I do appreciate you for everything today." Jade said seeing

Draco grin and grab her chin. "Can't you appreciate me for every day?" Draco joked. Jade lightly slapped his cheek and saw him look a bit shocked. "You'll pay for that you know." He said leaning in to kiss her. Jade placed her hands on the sides of his face, feeling his arm wrap around her waist.


	34. Bloody Paranoid

Hermione walked back to the backyard and saw Ginny watching Draco and Jade's private moment. "That's rude for you to do." Hermione said lightly seeing Ginny spinning around, startled that Hermione came out of nowhere. "Don't let Harry catch you doing that." Hermione said going to leave but Ginny stopped her.

"I wasn't staring at all. They're not supposed to be snogging each other. We have children in this house." Ginny said.

"I don't see what's wrong with kissing a man on the lips in front of children. Rose sees it all the time between Ron and I. I'm sure Albus, James and Lily sees it too." Hermione said seeing Ginny not give any of her words any importance.

"You don't really care about the kids watching them snog do you? It's something else." Hermione said. Ginny was silent. "Oh good Merlin." Hermione sighed, touching Ginny's hand. "Ginny please tell me you're over Draco Malfoy. You're married to a wonderful man with three children-"

"It's not that Hermione, I just don't like any of them. I don't like Malfoy _or_ Harper. I shouldn't say that, but that's just how I feel. Every time I see Malfoy walking around, I always slap myself wondering what the hell was I thinking going out with him? And I made myself stoop so low to claim myself to be pregnant to have him around…it's all so stupid to me now and I don't like him. I used to like Harper before but I don't anymore, especially after she had left. He was moping around like a bloody puppy and I just developed this hatred for her. That she was the reason why he was feeling this way and why he wasn't paying any attention to me at all." Ginny said fiercely. Her hands trembled and she held on tightly to Lily's blanket.

"So what's that got to do with you now? Why do you still hate her now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione. I just don't like her. She thinks she can just appear out of nowhere with all those fancy clothes and shoes and look beautiful? Did you see how Harry and the rest of the men were looking at her? She's always been friendly in Hogwarts with the men but now that she's grown out her hair and learned how to put some makeup on, she thinks she's the prettiest thing to grace this planet." Ginny said her words dripping in venom.

"Jade is absolutely not what you think Ginny. She hasn't changed at all, she's very humble." Hermione said hearing Ginny snort.

"Yes and Dumbledore is gay. Say what you want Hermione; I won't change my views about that woman. I don't like her and I don't think I ever will. You're lucky Ron has some common sense, as thick as his head might be, but I have to keep an eye on Harry. He seems to be getting lured by her." Ginny said going to leave.

"You are utterly absurd Ginny! That's the same person that tried to save your relationship with the man you thought you were going to lose. She committed a great sacrifice for you Ginny. She loved him, did you know that?" Hermione said seeing Ginny smirk.

"Of course she did. She _loves_ all men. I'm sure she loves Harry too. Is that what scarlet women do? They love them? I-"

"Ginny, she's my best friend I won't hear one more word against her." Hermione whispered dangerously. "And I can't believe you would suspect Harry to do such a thing. I understand about Jade, you don't know her but you've been married to Harry all these years and you can't trust him? You have to keep an eye on him? For what? Just because he hugs a long lost friend he hasn't seen in 7 years?" Hermione asked.

"It's none of your business Hermione. I can do whatever I want with my husband. Don't tell me how to be with him." Ginny said walking away.

"You know why men find you infuriating? You're bloody _paranoid_. If I-" Hermione stopped when Harry walked into the room.

"Ginny did you find Lily's blanket?" Harry asked looking up. He saw Ginny and Hermione's red faces and instantly knew they were talking about Draco and Jade.

"It's right here." Ginny said holding it out for him.

Harry took the blanket from her and turned his back to leave but secretly signaled Hermione to calm down and not discuss any further with Ginny about whatever issue that had to do with Jade or Draco. "I need to bid my guests goodbye. They've endured enough discourtesy today." Hermione said shooting daggers to Ginny with her eyes. She left and Harry left as well, leaving Ginny alone in the living room.

* * *

"I wonder what's keeping Hermione. I want to go home and well you know…maybe we should invite Harry and Hermione over one day." Jade said seeing Draco make a face.

"To sleep with us? Er…" he said receiving a punch to the arm.

"I meant we should invite them over to our house one day and have dinner." Jade said. She knew Draco wasn't listening to her, instead his gaze was fixated on her lips and he smiled knowing that she started to become irritated that he wasn't listening. "I have a question to ask you." Jade said feeling him kiss her. She pushed his face away from hers and ordered him to sit still. "I'm being serious Draco." Jade said biting back a laugh.

Draco gave her a crooked smile. "Ask away." He said taking her hands.

"Be honest. Have you ever thought of me like this at Hogwarts? Did you have a single moment where you felt attracted to me at all?" Jade asked.

This question threw him off guard. Draco gaped for a bit and ran a hand through his head, thinking of an answer.

"I'm so sorry I took so long. There are so many distractions you know." Hermione said appearing.

Jade got up along with Draco and shook her head. "It's all right, we weren't aware of the time. I guess we'll take your leave now, it's rather late." Jade said seeing Hermione give her another apologetic look. "Oh Mione, don't look at me like that please. I told you, you have nothing to be sorry about. We had a great time and we loved that you invited us." Jade said as Draco nodded.

"Jay and I were just talking-" Draco stopped seeing Hermione giggle.

"Yes, you both were _talking_. I'm sorry I saw something else." Hermione said catching Jade's eye who grinned.

"_Anyways_, we wanted to invite you and Potter over for dinner to our home one day. I don't know when, I guess you can work out a date with Jay and Potter, whenever's convenient for the both of you and of course you can bring guests." Draco said seeing Hermione smile and thank the two.

"I'll see you soon Hermione. I love you, don't forget that. Thank you for today. I have to give my thanks to your in-laws as well." Jade said as Hermione nodded.

"Come, I'll fetch them for you." Hermione said.

They walked back into the house and Hermione called Molly and Arthur who were still busy in the kitchen. "Oh Jade! Draco! Leaving so soon? You have to stay for hot chocolate!" Molly said as Jade shook her head.

"Thank you, but it's getting late. We would love to stay but we both have work tomorrow." Draco explained.

"Oh…that's…well that's just terrible." Molly said frowning.

"Another time Mrs. Weasley." Jade said hugging the short and plump woman. She hugged and shook hands with Molly, Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's, the ones who was willing to stay to see them leave. "Please tell Fred, George and Charlie that I gave them my thanks and that they're welcome over in our home any time." Jade said seeing Molly nod and smile brightly.

Jade and Draco walked through the doors and let out a huge sigh of relief. They held hands and apparated off home and quickly went to sleep for the next day.


	35. Draco's Wish Come True

For the next couple of days, Jade had been thoroughly consistent with her life. Every morning she'd wake up to Draco, they would talk in bed for a while, get up, shower, eat and leave together for work. They had set a date for dinner with Hermione and Harry and Jade wasn't surprised at all when the two showed up alone with their children sans spouses. Jade was relieved to start seeing Draco and Harry finally start to get along but their occasional jabs at each other were inevitable.

"So where did you order your food? I know you well to know that you can't even boil water." Hermione said handing Jade the washed dishes as Jade wiped them.

"You know me well, but you don't seem to know Draco well do you?" Jade asked seeing Hermione gasp.

"Draco cooks?" Hermione asked.

Jade went to nod but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Hmm." Jade hummed, placing a hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as Jade shrugged, still rubbing her stomach.

"Just lately I've been feeling a bit strange." Jade said.

"What do you mean strange?" Hermione asked.

"I'm still getting used to the shift from New York to London I guess. It's been a few months, I'm supposed to get used to it right now." Jade said.

"Are you constipated? Bloated? Do you have indigestion?" Hermione asked.

"Ough drop it Hermione." Jade said feeling embarrassed. She hated going to the doctor and never felt comfortable discussing how her body worked with someone else. Even if it was Hermione.

"You looked like you gained weight. That's good though." Hermione said seeing Jade nod.

"Draco loves it." Jade said.

The two women laughed and finished up the dishes. Jade and Hermione walked back to the living room to see Draco and Harry talking to each other and occasionally watching the children's show that Albus, James and Rose watched enthusiastically. Jade sat next to Draco feeling incredibly exhausted. Her head was spinning and Jade rested her head against his chest.

"Are you all right? Is your head killing you again?" Draco asked as Jade nodded.

"I don't know why." Jade said.

"Rose is falling asleep. I think we should leave. Ron's all alone at home." Hermione said picking Rose up.

"You're such a bad mother Hermione. How can you leave your youngest at home? Poor baby." Jade joked. Harry, Hermione and Draco laughed.

"Yeah well, Albus and James are walking past their bed time. I think we should leave." Harry said getting up.

"Thank you for dinner. Draco, you cook so well. Men like you are so hard to find nowadays, Jade's really lucky to have someone to cook for her." Hermione said knocking her shoulder with Jade's.

"Hey, let's not give Draco all the credit. Draco's lucky to have someone that actually _eats_ his food." Jade said.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for a wife like that. Speaking of such an ill fated word, mine is probably ripping her hair out and running around the living room, owling her mother and accusing me of cheating on her. I'm going to leave before she packs her suitcases and reaches the Firewhiskeys." Harry said sarcastically. He smiled to himself as if he was enjoying some private joke and Hermione cringed in embarrassment.

"Er…yeah I guess you should go then." Jade said opening the door, starting to see white bright lights searing in front of her eyes. She blinked, clutching the door, trying to steady her balance. She heard Harry's muffled and far away voice call out her name. Her eyes rolled back and she dropped into Draco's strong arms, blacking out completely.

* * *

Jade opened her eyes to see Hermione looking back at her intensely.

"Draco's told me you've been having frequent headaches and issues of fatigue?" Hermione asked, helping Jade up.

"I gave you a conscious potion and asked the boys to leave. I need to ask you a few questions because Draco's not helping at all." Hermione said as Jade nodded.

"As if I've never heard that before." Jade said. "What's wrong with me Hermione? Why do I feel so weak?" Jade asked.

"Well that's what happens when the body supports two beings in one." Hermione said.

"What? I'm possessed?!" Jade yelled. Hermione stared at Jade for a moment and burst out laughing.

"Jade! Don't be silly! You might be pregnant." Hermione said.

Jade paled. She was not expecting this news at all. The very thought of something, a child growing in her made her stomach twist and churn. She didn't know if she would be happy or sad, but she did know one thing. She was absolutely terrified.

"We don't know if you are actually expecting or not Jade. Please relax and cooperate with me. When was your last menstrual period?" Hermione asked.

Another weight pressed against Jade's chest. How _stupid_ was she to miss her period last month? She should have bloody noticed!

"Jade!" Hermione said.

"7 weeks ago." Jade said slapping herself in the face. Hermione told Jade to lie down and took her wand out. The wand cast out a blue light and Jade placed her hands on her face, groaning.

"It's confirmed. You're pregnant and you're around three weeks and a few days into the pregnancy." Hermione said. There was a knock on the door and Hermione told Draco to come in.

"What happened to her?" Draco asked from the doorway. He opened the door wider to see Jade place her hands over her face as if someone had died.

"Oh no…is something really bad? Do we need to take her to the hospital now?" Draco asked Hermione who tried fighting back her smile. He was truly confused and wondered what it was that made Hermione smile and Jade look incredibly depressed. A pillow smacked him in the face and Draco looked up startled to see Jade glaring at him.

"I am _pregnant_!"

Draco's face fell and he looked at Hermione for confirmation. "Honestly, if this is a joke, I wouldn't fare well in it." Draco said bleakly. "If you hadn't been told, this prank has been pulled on me before and I never found it funny." Draco said.

"Cast the pregnancy charm over her to see if she's pregnant or not. See the truth for yourself." Hermione said.

Draco stood there grimly, not wanting to be made a fool by the two women.

"I'm not Ginny Weasley Draco and out of all the pranks I _can_ pull on you it will definitely not be this." Jade said.

Hermione got up and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone. Good night." Hermione said softly. Jade nor Draco said a word as Hermione left.

"This is it." Jade whispered.

"This is actually real?" Draco asked seeing Jade nod.

"We're both going to be…parents." Jade said as the word tickled her entire body.

This was the first time she was going to be a _mother_. She couldn't even take care of herself, how was she going to take care of this child? A fresh batch of terror swept through her body and Draco wrapped his arms around her, digging his face into her stomach. She realized that this was so important to Draco. She never forgot the strange glint in his eyes when she witnessed Ginny told him she was 'expecting' their so called child. She recalled how insanely jealous she was to see Ginny receive all that attention and newfound affection that she never deserved.

She knew by that moment that Draco wanted to be a father his whole life and still did. She couldn't imagine how he must have felt when he found out when there wasn't a child at all, that he was being lied to. She saw how wounded he looked even summarizing the story to her when they had met after all those years. This pregnancy made her feel a bit happier knowing that this was real and that Draco was going to get what he really wanted, even though it scared her shitless. She ran her hands through his hair feeling him kiss her stomach tenderly.

"To know I'm having my first child with you drives me insane with joy." He said.

She smiled at him loving that words like these coming from him touched her and always reminded her why she loved him so much in the first place.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Draco joked.

Jade's smile deflated and she gave him the iciest stare she could muster up from her super worn out body. And there were times where words like these coming from him wanted her to desperately club him over the head and throw him out the window.

"Our baby is too early to give you a well deserved kick so I'll give you one on his behalf." Jade said hitting Draco hard.

"You know that hurt." Draco said snuggling into her stomach again.

"I hope it did." Jade said.


	36. Death Concoction

**All righty so there are your chapters, please enjoy. Like I had mentioned before, I finished up my newest story 'Seven Days' just a few days ago and just when I thought I'd be taking a break from writing, I realized that I had absolutely NOTHING to do during the days of my winter break and in some bizarre way I missed college and homework, projects and studying. So I decided to do something with my life before I had to go back to college and sat down to write another story that I had been thinking about for a while now. So that's right, I'm already starting to write another new story and I've finished a whopping 11 pages of it. It's going really really well and I just wish I can post it now but I have to finish it. =] Cant wait to get back at you guys with 'Seven Days' and the new story that im currently writing now! Take care and enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Jade absolutely did _not_ want to be present when Nessie was told the good news.

"Oh my jumping gargoyles! You're _pregnant_! I'm going to be a _grandmother_! Call up everyone in my address book! We'll have a baby shower and then-"

"Hey, calm down buddy. Why do we need a baby shower? We don't need a baby shower. Draco please talk some sense into her." Jade said shaking Draco's arm.

"What about marriage?" Nessie asked.

"Marriage? For?" Jade asked.

"For the baby? The people I know get married for the baby." Nessie said innocently.

"That's really stupid. I never saw the idea of piece of paper claiming marriage bringing a child together." Jade said.

"You do have a point." Nessie said.

"And I am obviously correct with the fact that the idea of a baby shower is preposterous as well?" Jade asked hoping Nessie would get her off the hook.

"You're wrong!" Nessie sang and danced. "Oh I can't wait until the little one comes out! Boy or girl, I will spoil the child rotten!" Nessie sang.

Jade looked at Draco seeing him watch Nessie with fascination. To see her this happy Jade never knew. The woman looked like a child, jumping up and down and running around with her hands flying around in the air. Nessie caught herself and immediately launched into details about the baby shower she was going to plan in New York and one in London for her old friends.

"Er, that's fine really; I don't really have a lot of people that are fond of me here in London. I just have one girlfriend, no one else." Jade said uncomfortably.

"You might have more people that would love to go you know, you just don't know or remember." Draco said.

"Who might that be?" Jade asked.

"I'll send the invites; you take care of our child. Nessie and I have full responsibilities over the baby shower. You can just relax." Draco said.

"I'm scared to ask who you might invite." Jade said as Draco stroked her hair.

"I won't upset you…not entirely." Draco smiled.

"Oh, now I am completely relieved that you set that straight." Jade said. Draco winked at her and turned to Nessie who started to plan the over the top event.

* * *

For the next couple of months, Jade felt her body changing in ways she would have thought would change when she was going to enter in her 50's or 60's. She packed on weight and her stomach started growing until it was very obvious that she was actually carrying an actual child in her womb. She would occasionally joke around with Draco, claiming herself to have a Hagrid belly, which disturbed Draco greatly. Nothing pissed off and ruined the moment more for Draco Malfoy when his partner jokingly screaming 'Hagrid Belly' while they were making love. At other times, when Jade was overwhelmed and irritated, they would often get into fights that would result in utter chaos.

Draco and Jade had gotten into a heated argument one night and in the morning, Jade wanted to apologize by making breakfast. The plan backfired, the two argued and Jade threw out a sizzling pan of eggs out the window in anger.

"Go get your fucking breakfast and kiss my pregnant arse!" Jade screamed.

Well at least Draco knew what to expect if Jade were to get pregnant the second time. He stood by Jade no matter how intense the arguments got and how irritable she was. He understood in a way what she was going through. She was unreasonable by birth he knew that and to have her carry their child every day at every moment, it would take a man with balls of iron to manage a woman like that.

He cooked for her whenever he could. It was actually a pleasant surprise to see her trying to make a meal when he got home one evening. He felt a little anxious to see her operating alone but when she looked up and smiled at him, the anxiety melted off like ice cream on a bolstering hot London day.

"I know how much you like pasta Bolognese. So I attempted to make it." Jade said greeting him with a kiss.

"It looks…green? Why…why does it look green?" Draco asked scared that he had to eat that.

"I honestly don't know. I did everything the recipe book asked me to. I put everything in there, but I don't think it should matter. As long as it tastes good that's all that matters." Jade said.

She looked at Draco who gave her his best smile and she patted his bum, telling himself to change and wash up for dinner. When Draco came back, he saw Jade setting up the plates, extremely excited for Draco to eat her death concoction.

"Come! Sit!" Jade said sitting down. She even reached out and served him his food, piling on high.

"Whoa! That's too much-"

"So? You're going to take a second helping anyway, like you always do." Jade said clasping her hands and placing them under his chin.

"Won't you eat?" Draco asked, hoping that the nervousness in his voice didn't betray him.

"In a bit." Jade said. "Eat." She said pointing to the food, her eyes sparkling with suspense. He slowly twisted the fork around the undercooked pasta that swirled in the over greasy and poor meat.

Draco lifted the fork, seeing some of the pasta slop down from his fork. He looked at Jade who could barely contain her excitement. Seeing her this excited and hopeful, Draco didn't have the heart to bring her down. He always wanted her to be this happy, but he needed a clever idea to convince her to never again attempt to make food for him again.

Draco gave a nervous smile and shoved the food into his mouth, feeling the nauseating flavor of cream, spinach, meat with tomato sauce and heavy use of oregano and salt, oh the ungodly use of salt. Draco would be fine drinking from the Dead Sea, but he could barely force it down his throat, it was so horrible. He choked when he finally swallowed and grabbed the glass of water near him.

"Oh my goodness, what's wrong?" Jade asked touching his arm.

'_Everything_.' Draco thought. "It's hot." Draco lied.

"Oh…I'm sorry about that. We'll let it cool." Jade said stroking his hands. She frowned a bit rubbing his arm, expecting him to wolf her food down. Draco sensed her tinge of disappointment and sighed.

"I love it. It's the best Bolognese I'll probably ever have. In fact, it's so good; I think I'll finish that whole…pot you made." Draco said.

Seeing her flash her teeth in response, Draco thought he had said too much. He bravely scooped up more pasta and shoved it into his mouth, trying to look like he was enjoying it when in fact the salt and other ingredients that Draco swore would probably be the ones Snape kept in the very back of his shelf in Hogwarts that had been untouched for years. He swallowed and found his eyes tearing.

Jade looked touched to see that she had brought tears to Draco's eyes. She was so happy; she thought she should give her Bolognese a try as well. She went to serve herself but Draco stopped her.

"No you can't eat that!" Draco said through his half stuffed mouth.

"Why not?" Jade asked.

"Because…because I like it." Draco said gulping painfully.

Jade looked flattered but served herself anyways. "Oh Draco, I'm happy that you love it, but you can't eat all this by yourself you know." Jade said.

'_Thank Merlin_.' Draco thought. He inwardly frowned. His child was probably going to hate it as much as he did. He watched Jade take a forkful of the pasta and put it in her mouth. She immediately spit out her food and stared at it as if there were dragons hatching from it.

"Draco, this shit is disgusting! It fucking tastes like vomit!" Jade yelled. "How can you eat this?!" Jade asked seeing him push his plate away and throw his head back.

Jade sprung up and walked into the kitchen and walked out with the recipe book in her hands. "Oh my fucking…_fuck_! Fucking pages were fucking stuck to each other!" Jade screamed.

Draco felt too sick to laugh at her. He got up and with all his strength towards the bathroom to throw up the death concoction up.

* * *

Hermione had gone into labor when Jade was entering her 6th month. Jade remembered how stressful that day was and how bad her back hurt. She walked around the entire day, waiting to hear Hermione's bundle of joy to make his debut. When Jade received the owl that Hermione was in labor, she immediately left work and apparated to St. Mungos.

She was met with a nervous Ron, an extremely anxious Harry who was delighted to see Jade after a while and a livid Ginny. Jade remembered that they spoke for a while until it got to Ginny's nerves. Jade was too skittish to start an argument with Ginny so she left the room and waited until Ron burst through the delivery doors screaming '_It's a BOY! And we're going to name him HUGO_!'

It was a sight to see. A grown man jumping around and screaming the same thing over and over again, hugging people he didn't even know. It was quite a shock when he pulled Jade into a hug and apologize immediately if he had touched her inappropriately or hurt her child. Jade shook her head and told him it was completely fine. He was taken aback by her kindness and the fact that she didn't fling an insult or death threat to him.

"She probably wants to see me." Ginny said relief and happiness thick in her voice. She pushed past Harry and walked across the room, stopping in front of the Healer who walked into the waiting room.

"Congratulations everyone! I know how absolutely thrilled you are to see the Mum and new baby, but as hospital formalities go we can only allow _one_ visitor to visit the patient before she gets shifted." The Healer said with a bright smile.

"I'm right here. Where do we go Healer?" Ginny asked brightly.

Jade saw Harry's tense look and Ron flush deep red. She looked away before she got to see the sorry look on Harry's face and heard the Healer ask Ginny her name.

"Ginny Potter." Ginny answered.

"Oh I'm sorry, Healer Weasley asked for a Jade Harper? I'm assuming that's you my dear?" the Healer asked looking at Jade who gave him a nervous smile, ignoring Ginny's furious glare.

"Yep. That's me." Jade said.

"Follow me. Mrs. Potter, I apologize but you can definitely be able to see the patient within an hour or so." The Healer told Ginny who didn't change her face. If looks could kill, Jade would have been disintegrated in the deepest darkest super massive dark hole of the universe; but this was Jade, did she care? No. Jade simply shrugged Ginny off and followed the Healer out to meet Hermione and the newborn Hugo.

* * *

**Done for tonight! Please review!!**


	37. Baby Shower

**Two Months Later **

"I still don't see why we have to do this." Jade said as Nessie and Draco guided her towards the white double doors.

"You don't have to see anything Jade. You're the only one pouting over this baby shower. Everyone else is looking forward to this event so much! Please take that into consideration. Draco please knock some sense into her." Nessie said.

Draco placed a hand on Jade's waist and touched her face. "I know, I know, I'll behave." Jade said seeing him grin. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and Jade wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to go to a stupid baby shower that Nessie probably had outdone herself in.

"All right! I'm opening the doors!" Nessie squeaked excitedly.

She pushed the doors open and a sea full of people in a ridiculously large ballroom greeted Jade and Draco warmly. They clapped and cheered as they all walked in. Jade was taken away with Nessie's extraordinary decorations. It felt as if she was in Hogwarts again. Candles hovered around the perimeter of the room and golden sashes were elegantly looped across the room from the ceiling. The walls were painted a deep red with a giant golden lion.

"Gryffindor theme?" Jade asked turning to Nessie who nodded towards Draco.

"He gave me the idea. I just made it." Nessie said.

"Oh Nessie." Jade said hugging Nessie tightly.

Nessie chuckled and pointed to Draco. Jade kissed him lightly. She turned to the people attending the party and started greeting and thanking them for coming. Nessie had invited so many people, Jade started to feel irritated with the never ending line of people that kept saying the same things over and over again.

"Enjoy the party Mr. and Mrs. Ferguson." Jade said nodding at them.

"We will! By the way, that man in that strange costume that's serving the drinks, he's unbelievably talented! There are no strings or anything else attached to those glasses. I _must_ find out how he bartends 'magically.'" Mrs. Ferguson said.

Jade and Draco turned to a young man in Gryffindor Quidditch robes who stunned a crowd of muggles by whizzing around bottles of drinks.

"How did Nessie get away with all of this?" Jade asked questioningly at Draco who merely shrugged. "I asked her how she was going to pull this off, but she said she had already gotten a few people to cover her from the Ministry. Imagine that, bribing the Ministry with the season's collections…I might start designing clothes myself." Draco said thoughtfully.

Jade snaked her arms around his waist and pressed herself against him, scowling when her belly got in the way. "I'd snog you madly but I'm famished." Jade told him. The baby kicked lightly in her stomach and Draco felt it.

"I can tell, it was either your stomach or our child that's complaining whichever it is, you've got to eat before it kicks my arse." Draco said.

"Jade? Draco?" a voice asked. Jade and Draco turned around and Hermione stood there with two people standing right next to her. Jade's eyes widened and she gasped.

"I swear I haven't broken any rules! We're not in Hogwarts…well not technically." Jade said.

"50 points from you Miss Harper for leaving all these years and never once visiting after coming back." McGonagall said.

Jade hung her head a bit. "50 points is a bit unreasonable don't you think?" Jade asked.

McGonagall gave her a look of disbelief and walked forward, hugging jade tightly. "You look so beautiful, I could have never even known." McGonagall said.

"Thank you." Jade said as McGonagall kept looking over her.

"You clean up very well Miss Harper. Congratulations on your first child." Snape said. Jade shook hands with Snape and nodded. "Mr. Malfoy." Snape said shaking hands with Draco.

"Snape. McGonagall, thank you for coming." Draco said.

"Thank you for inviting us. You don't understand how it makes me feel to see you…like this." McGonagall said looking at Jade with adoration.

"Who knew, that this woman would be the one to wreak havoc and distress in Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

"Do you know how many times I had to fight to force her to wear a skirt?" McGonagall asked.

"Out of all the insanity she's pulled, you highlight her refusal to wear a skirt. Did you remember about when she nearly killed Thomas in my Potions class?" Snape asked, turning to Jade with amused eyes.

"Oh how nostalgic. If I could do it over again, I would…but just with a little more force." Jade said as Draco laughed beside her.

McGonagall formed her mouth into a tight line, but her eyes smiled. Snape's lip curled into a smile and Hermione giggled. They all stood around and spoke to people and Jade told them about the last 7 years, editing a lot of things in her story. Jade also introduced Snape and McGonagall to Nessie who was thrilled to meet the Professors that taught Jade in Hogwarts. Snape and McGonagall happily told Nessie about Jade's escapades in Hogwarts making Nessie laugh uproariously.

"Oh and I thought I had it bad!" Nessie exclaimed.

Jade shook her head and rolled her eyes at Nessie and sat at a table and ate from a plate with Hermione. "Where's Harry?" Jade asked. She bit into a butter roll and rolled her eyes back, savoring every morsel of the buttery goodness.

"I actually don't know. He said he'd be coming." Hermione said frowning.

Jade chewed the roll slowly and looked around the room, seeing the guests enjoying themselves and taking part in the activities. Her eyes spotted Harry who walked through the main doors, his cheeks flushed. Jade went to call out Harry's name but no sound came out, only the particles of her food. Hermione wrinkled her nose and brushed Jade's face and lap of the food.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Harry said kissing Jade's cheek.

"You're not forgiven. You now have to take off your shirt and dance to one of the Weird Sister's song and raise 500 Galleons by the end of the night for my forgiveness." Jade grinned. Her smile fell a little to see him smile half heartedly back at her.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked seeing Harry turn to her.

"It's not important at the moment. I really wanted to bring the kids but…well I'm just lucky I made it out of the house." Harry said taking a seat with them.

"Yeah it's fine. I'll squeeze them to death probably another day." Jade said waving her hand around.

"I bought you a gift." Harry said placing Jade's gift on the table. Jade thanked him and placed the gift next to her as Harry lapsed back into silence again. Hermione caught Jade's eyes and signaled her to Harry. She jerked her head slightly towards Harry and Jade understood what she meant.

"Well I'm going to see if Nessie needs help with anything. I'll be right back." Hermione said getting up and leaving. Harry nodded, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Take your time." Jade told her. She gave Hermione a wink and saw her walk away into the crowd of people. Jade shifted back to Harry who looked up at her and wagged his eyebrows. Jade reached out and took his hands, surprised that they were stone cold and clammy. She placed them on her lap and felt him squeeze her hands firmly.

"Talk to me." Jade said warmly.

Harry took a deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know where to start." Harry said shaking his head.

"Start anywhere you'd like." Jade told him.

Harry looked a bit hesitant to tell her. His hands grew clammier and his face grew paler. "Ginny and I…are divorcing." Harry said finally.

Jade didn't expect _that_. "Huh?" she asked stupidly.

Harry nodded and looked at Jade. "We've agreed on divorce. Well…I did at least. She didn't want-"

"Why are _you_ divorcing her? Why in the world would you want to do that?" Jade asked incredulously.

"I don't think you know her well enough to ask those questions. I've been with her for the past 6 years and it's been…I can't even find a horrifying enough word to describe it." Harry said staring off into space.

"She's not _that_ horrible Harry. Women tend to be a bit controlling and demanding but that isn't by all means something so bad that it can't be defined. She's been nice when in Hogwarts and honestly I don't care if she likes me or not, but I do understand why she doesn't. People go through shit in their lives. I'm sure you have more options with her." Jade said.

Harry leaned over and tried to make her understand but Jade was adamant about it. "Imagine being married to Voldemort. I've never missed Voldemort himself so badly. 6 years with _her_ compared to 6 years to deal with Voldemort…I'd relive those 6 years a thousand times than live with her for another minute." Harry told her.

"You're being so irrational about this."

"Me irrational? Sweetheart, love, you won't understand. Yes she's my wife and all, I do love her and have respect for her as a mother and in some ways a woman, but things never work out. Some relationships just never work out and no matter what some people do, some may work, but some will just never work again. I've tried very hard to work things out with her. I really did but she just can't trust me. I come from a long day at work, only to be screamed at for the smallest things-no you can't speak, I'm not finished." Harry said when Jade went to object.

"I'm not stupid, I know this happens in marriage and every other relationship but it came to a point where I gave up completely. I come home from work to be screamed at and she just throws these fits like she's some psychotic head case from a bloody asylum. And not only that, she accuses me of cheating on her. Every day, the same old story. I put up with all her crap but my kids are getting bigger now and they're listening every day. Should I let my kids grow up listening to that woman accuse me of the same things? Should I let my kids have a false impression of their Dad? It's not healthy for them to be raised in a hostile environment. I don't want them to have the same problems when they're married with children. Trust me, with Ginny and I separated they'll be better off than us together in the same house." Harry said to Jade who sat there stunned.

"She's really insecure about our relationship Jade. It's hard for her to trust me. She has absolutely no faith in me or our relationship. There's no use of making her go through this every day. To be with someone she can't trust it makes _her _suffer. I want her to be happy. I'm not only thinking this through about my kids and myself." Harry said.

"I'm not going to say anything. Mainly because I don't know what to say." Jade said.

"You don't have to say anything." Harry sighed.

They sat there in silence, holding each other's hands. Jade tried to force herself to think what she would say to him but she kept drawing blanks. She had no idea what advice to give him or what to say. It felt a bit frustrating for her to do so because she was like this all through her life. She would be the last person for a person to ask for advice or suggestions. She was good at listening to their problems and giving them the honest and harsh truth but right now she had nothing to say that could comfort Harry through his hard time.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Harry asked seeing Jade shake her head and shrug.

"I'm trying to find something nice to say to make you feel better or try to come up with a solution that can make your life easy but I'm just so incredibly stupid." Jade sighed. Her baby lightly kicked her and Jade scowled. "Hush, I'm having a moment." Jade warned.

"Hey I didn't notice. This is the first time seeing you this big. How long are you?" Harry asked looking at her large belly.

"8 months. Wow you don't understand how awkward it feels sometimes being pregnant." Jade said shifting in her seat.

"I'm glad I don't." Harry said.

Jade smiled at him and took his hands again. "What about the children?" Jade asked.

Harry's eyes flickered to the floor again and a depressed and anxious look cast over his face. "Hopefully Ginny will agree to joint custody. I'm not sure at the moment but I'm ready to fight for my kids." Harry said. Jade placed her arms around him and hugged him, feeling him hug her back. "Sit down; you don't have to get up to hug me. I'll be all right. Thank you for listening to me." Harry said.

Jade moved her seat so she sat next to him and hugged him conveniently. "I'll smack your glasses off if you ever thank me again." Jade warned.

"Ah such a lovely and sweet couple." A voice said behind them.

Jade turned around to see Draco send her a playful glare. "Draco and his bad timing. Harry and I were in the process of-"

"I'll save you from your bad joke." Draco interrupted. He leaned over and kissed her. He turned to Harry and tipped a nod towards him. "Potter." Draco acknowledged.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded back.

Draco sat next to Jade and looked at Jade who smiled back at him. He took one of her hands and tangled his hand into hers, looking away. Jade appreciated Draco for giving her time with Harry. He knew how to intrude politely and give her, her privacy without breathing down her neck and obsessing over her.

"When are you telling Hermione?" Jade asked seeing Harry watching Hermione speak to Nessie.

"Today of course. She's honestly sick of the way Ginny acts herself. She knows how unbearable Ginny can get so I think it wouldn't come as a surprise to her. We've been talking about this for a while now. Can you believe that I've been committed to her for 6 years? I tried to make it work Jade, I really did. After James was born I thought things would change. I waited and Albus was born then Lily just a few months ago. I thought I'd stick around for the kid's sake but I couldn't." Harry shrugged.

"Don't think about that anymore. You need to think about having the kids back in your life. They're your main focus for now. Worry about the past later." Jade said.

The baby shower ceremony ended after a few hours. Jade cut two tall chocolate and vanilla cakes and even grossed Draco out when she ate cake and tuna together. She told him it was a craving that he'd never be able to understand. She was a bit mortified at the thought of opening the amount of presents that were there for her to open in front of everyone. She was spared from the ceremony of the gift opening and she promised to send them all a thank you card in return.

"Oh what a night." Jade said rubbing her lower back. She stretched a bit and sat on her bed feeling extremely sleepy. All these uncomfortable months of having a child inside of her kept Jade awake during most of the nights. She felt Draco lie her down and run his hands through her hair to get her to sleep.

"Do you believe that two people can actually be able to stay together for a child?" Jade asked suddenly.

Draco looked down at her to see her waiting for his answer. "What? What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Just answer the question Draco." Jade said.

"Does this have anything to do with us?" Draco asked.

Jade clicked her teeth and shook her head. "No. I hope not. It's just a question." Jade told him.

"Where did this question suddenly spring from?" Draco asked.

"Why can't you give me a straight answer to anything?" Jade asked.

"Ok. To answer your absolutely vague question, two people _can_ stay together for a child." Draco answered.

"Even if they fall out of love?" Jade asked.

"Even if they fall out of love." Draco confirmed.

Jade sighed and wondered. "Why do you think so? How can two people live under the same roof just for the sake of their child?" Jade asked.

Draco sighed and lied down next to her, his hand still in her hair. "Well you obviously knew how I was raised." Draco said.

"Oh…yes you're right. I forgot about that." Jade said feeling a bit embarrassed. Draco had told her during Hogwarts how his relationship with his parents were. They were forced to marry and forced to produce an heir. Narcissa's selfish reasons to spoil and love her one and only son and Lucius's selfish reason to keep his pureblood bloodlines running and to make his only son a Death Eater. Draco had also told Jade that after his birth Narcissa and Lucius had tried for another child but every time Narcissa would become pregnant, the baby would die in her womb or come out stillborn. It made things much more miserable for his 'family'.

"Remember when I told you my mother killed herself from living this empty and fake life? She surely did stay with my father for my sake but just having miscarriages and stillborns depressed her enough to tell everything to fuck off so she can take her own life. Lucius was no help to her either. He'd slap her around whenever he felt like it so what reason did she have to stay? Different people, under different circumstances have different mindsets on how they want something done and voila, out comes a different outcome. Of course, not everyone can stay together for a child. Some people stay, some people stay together and others just kill themselves." Draco said thinking of the woman he never tried to appreciate when she was alive.

"I liked your Mum. She really hated me." Jade said placing her head on Draco's chest. She heard a rumble of laughter from his chest and felt him comb through her hair with his fingers.

"That's because you didn't look like a normal girl and you can always smell the pot reeking from your clothes. I think if she saw you now, she'd adore you." Draco said.

Jade smiled and ran her hand on his smooth and muscular arm. "You know…I'm not feeling so tired anymore." Jade said looking up, seeing Draco mirroring the same mischievous look.


	38. Running Into Ginny

After the next couple of weeks, Jade took a leave of absence from her workplace. As much as Draco scolded her to stay put in home, Jade always wanted to go outside and walk around Hogsmeade. Jade would usually meet with Hermione and the two would take a stroll out with little Hugo and Rose.

"Aunty Jade! Aunty Jade! I really, really like that dress over there!" Rose said jumping up and down, holding Jade's hand.

"That's pretty. Come let's go get it for you." Jade said pulling the child into the store.

"Oh Jade! Please don't! Rose has enough clothes already!" Hermione complained.

"Mione, she doesn't have enough clothes that are bought by me, so you're going to have to deal with it." Jade said as they entered the store. Jade walked off with Rose to find her size as Hermione stood around with Hugo moving around in the holder that was slung over her shoulder.

"Hungry again? I swear your father's legacy will go on." Hermione said taking out a bottle from her bag and shaking it. She put the bottle to Hugo's mouth and saw him drink rapidly.

"Hermione!" a voice called.

Hermione looked up to see Ginny standing there with a few dresses in her hands. "Ginny! You're shopping as well?" Hermione asked seeing Ginny nod.

"For Lily and Albus. James already has good clothes but those two keep murdering their clothes. Where's Rose?" Ginny asked touching Hugo's cheek.

"She's trying on a dress with Jade." Hermione said.

Ginny's face darkened hearing Jade's name and she raised an eyebrow.

"Mione where are you? We found Rose a decent size. She's absolutely adorable." Jade said appearing with Rose. Jade saw Ginny standing there. "Well, hello there sunshine." Jade said dryly.

Ginny didn't answer but turned to Hermione, angry that she preferred to shop with Jade than her own sister-in-law. "So…you'd rather spend your time with a home wrecker than me?" Ginny asked.

Jade clenched her jaw and tried to ignore Ginny.

"Ginny don't say that. You know it's not like that." Hermione said seeing Ginny smile, her eyes still angry.

"Of course it's not. You know Hermione; it feels like I don't even know you anymore. Ever since _she_ came back you just abandoned me, just like Harry did. I thought I should be thankful that you're not a man because if you were she would have slept with you too just to spite me, but she's got you wrapped up around her little finger hasn't she?" Ginny asked.

Jade closed her eyes and demanded every cell in her body to calm. She felt them grow enraged in return but she held herself up. There was a little part in Jade that still liked Ginny and still thought Ginny as a friend even though Ginny had done some cruel and unintentional things before and some cruel and very intentional things now.

"I am _not_ influenced by anyone. You both are my friends and I can't help it if you don't like her. She _never _complained about you-"

"Because I never tried to steal away her husband or her friends. She'd say the same thing in my place. How could you Hermione? How could you do this to me? I'm the victim!" Ginny almost yelled.

"I can see why Harry wants to get the fuck away from you. You're fucking psychotic. If it bothers you so much that I'm sleeping with your husband just to spite you, why don't you do anything about it sweetheart? It'll do you no good just to stand around and whine to people who wouldn't even give a fuck." Jade said seeing Ginny shake in anger.

Jade felt a little stress on the side of her stomach and she placed a hand on it, continuing to speak. "You did this in Hogwarts and you're doing it again. I've been sick and tired of hearing you muttering behind my back about me and telling people how awful how your life has been because of me. Weasley I swear on my dead parents I will knock you dead if I hear your whining again. You sound like a fucking horse that's been dragged on for miles with its leg tied up to a speeding truck. You're lucky you dated men that were decent enough to put up with your obsessive and compulsive self. You just need one punch, one sock to that pretty little eye of yours and that mouth would shut the fuck up completely, so if I were you, I'd hold on tight to Harry because I don't think you'll get lucky after that. I'd _trust_ him if I were you, something you're not familiar with. I'd look it up if I were you and mind what I said and did around me as well. I'm not Hermione, Harry or even Draco that would watch you take cheap shots at me. You've reached my ultimate limit and anything over that…you better watch it." Jade warned.

They all stood silent. Jade and Ginny were both quivering in anger. Ginny's mouth twitched and she looked at Jade's pregnant stomach.

"I feel sorry for that drugged up and drunken child. To have parents like you and Draco. One's a Death Eater and the other one is a bloody criminal that does nothing but drink, smoke and shag other women's husbands." Ginny spat.

Before Jade went to launch herself on Ginny she felt a sharp pain coursing through her stomach. "Oh my God." Jade groaned, placing a hand on her stomach. She had never experienced pain like this.

"What is it Jade?" Hermione asked grabbing Jade's shoulders.

"Hermione, I think I'm having him." Jade gasped as the pain throbbed.

"We have to apparate quickly to the hospital." Hermione said grabbing Jade's hand and taking a hold of Rose's hand.

Without another word, Hermione apparated quickly to St. Mungo's.


	39. Holy Mother Of Bethlehem

"She's ready for delivery." One of the Healers confirmed.

Jade's eyes widened as another set of painful and sharper pain took over her. "Now?! I'm having him now?!" Jade screamed. Hermione placed a hand on Jade's hand and gave her a gentle smile. "Please calm down sweetheart. The baby's got to come out _some_ day." Hermione said monitoring Jade's progress.

"But this is _painful_. Oh Lord Hermione, I think I'm going to die." Jade moaned, gripping the handles of the bed tightly.

"Oh the real pain has yet to come." Hermione mumbled.

After a few seconds, Jade loosened her grip on the handlebars and took a deep breath. "Ough these contractions are killing me. Hermione, can you tell the Healer to give me the epidural already?" Jade asked.

Hermione froze in her spot and stared at Jade.

"What? What's wrong?" Jade asked seeing Hermione try to smile but looked tense. "Hermione." Jade growled.

"Just take deep breaths Jade, that's all." Hermione said.

A more intense and painful contraction coursed through Jade's lower back to her abdomen and Jade gasped, clutching the handlebars again. "I swear if you don't get him the _fuck_ out!" Jade barked.

The door opened and Draco walked in sighing with relief. "In a large hospital like this, it's always nice to find you when you're screaming like that." Draco said running to Jade's side.

"Don't touch me!" Jade yelled. She shook in pain and closed her eyes tightly. Draco stood there pale faced and looked at Hermione who looked equally scared. "Where's my epidural?! I need an anesthetic _now_!" Jade screamed.

"Miss Harper." A Healer said walking in.

"Healer, Healer please…the epi-"

"Healer Granger hasn't told you?" the Healer asked looking at Hermione who shook her head wildly.

"How could you expect me to break the bad news to the poor thing? Did you not hear her cursing a world away?" Hermione asked bewilderedly.

The Healer turned to Jade and smiled apologetically. "Miss Harper…the situation is such that…we…won't be able to give you the epidural because we have absolutely no time to administer the drug." The Healer explained seeing the young mother to be eyes grow larger and angrier. Something told him that he was about to hear something that he would have never heard in his life.

Never once had St. Mungo's had a patient that had the strongest set of lungs and a mouth so vile and offensive. It came up to a point where the whole delivery ward was cleared. The poor Healers that had to assist in Jade Harpers delivery had to endure the screeches, screams, curses and head spinning accusations.

"Push." The Healer said.

"Holy Mother of Bethlehem!" Jade screamed.

"From fucking dancing wanks, how in the world did you manage to come up with Bethlehem?" Draco asked feeling Jade dig her nails into his arms.

"Shut the _fuck_ up ferret!" Jade screamed in his face.

"Just keeping the mood light." Draco said quickly.

"I see the baby's head!" the Healer said.

"If he's not out soon, I'll have yours." Jade snarled.

"Faster little one!" Hermione chanted.

"Get _ouuuuuut_!" Jade roared from the top of her lungs.

"Please…I don't want the baby to be born deaf. My ears are ringing already." Draco muttered.

If Jade had any energy left, or if she was in a position that allowed her to punch Draco and knock out his two front teeth, she would do so. Jade didn't move, she had a bloody child that was halfway out! "I swear I'll kill you after this. I hate you. I hate you!" Jade screamed pushing.

"You're doing great love." Draco said kissing her head.

"One more. Give me one more push." The Healer said.

Jade took a deep gasp of breath and worked with the voice and lungs she was blessed with to help for the raw pain of childbirth as her child slid out into the world.

"Congratulations. A beautiful baby girl." The Healer announced.

"13th of May, time is 4:25 p.m." the Healer said as a nurse documented.

"Oh my goodness, she's beautiful." Hermione cooed. Draco wiped Jade's face and neck and pressed a kiss to her cheeks. "I love you." he whispered.

"Oh fuck you." Jade said feeling an overwhelming relief that her child was finally out. Jade heard her child gurgle a cry and she immediately broke into a set of sobs. "I made her." Jade choked seeing Draco smile, stroking her hair.

"I helped." Draco added.

Jade laughed and cried into his chest as their little girl was brought to them. "Look at her." Jade breathed as the nurse placed the baby in Jade's arms. Jade marveled at the beautiful pink creature that started to sleep already. "I think she's going to look like you." Jade said turning to Draco who met with Jade's eyes.

"It's too early to tell, but I always wished that she'd come out looking as beautiful as you. If she does grow up looking like her father, I'm sure we can always have more." Draco winked as Jade winced uncomfortably.

"Let's not get carried away." Jade said.

* * *

Jade was shifted to the maternity ward to rest. She downed a few potions and spoke to Draco as he fed the baby. Hermione stood for a little bit longer and had to leave when Rose started going hungry.

"Ron will even be home. I'll visit tomorrow all right?" Hermione asked as Jade nodded. Hermione placed a kiss on Jade's head and smiled. "Thank you again for making me Godmother." Hermione said seeing Jade grin.

"You're the only one we have." Jade said. Hermione gave Jade a hug and pulled back with tears brimming in her eyes. "Damn it Hermione, you cry over everything." Jade said irritably.

"Will you just leave me be? You just had a baby!" Hermione said.

Draco looked up to see Hermione crying and smiling as she held Hugo in her arms. Draco turned to Rose who sat next to him, looking at her mother bizarrely. "Women." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it!" Rose said. Draco grinned and looked down to his daughter who sucked hungrily from the bottle. "She's very beautiful." Rose said.

"Thank you." Draco answered.

The door opened and Harry peeked in. "Did I just get the news that Jade Harper just had a baby?" Harry asked walking in with flowers and balloons.

"Bloody hell, who invited him?" Draco asked.

"And the feeling is mutual…ferret." Harry said greeting Rose with a kiss.

"Hello Uncle Harry." Rose giggled.

"See now you have a younger sister to play with. You're going to be her role model." Harry said seeing Rose nod excitedly. Harry sat down next to Draco with Rose on his lap. "She's heartbreaking." Harry commented, seeing Draco give Harry a better look of his baby girl.

"I know. I can already see how the other boys are ogling at her in the nursery." Draco said. Everyone burst into laughter and chatted until Hermione left. Harry had Jade and Draco's newborn daughter in his arms and sat next to Jade who was propped up and Draco sat on a chair next to them.

"I'm really sorry about Ginny, Jade. You didn't need to hear all that just right before you went to give birth." Harry said seeing Jade lean back to relax.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked curiously.

"Ginny ran into Hermione and Jade while they were shopping, just before Jade's contractions started. Hermione just gave me a brief synopsis of it in the letter she sent me. I'm really sorry Jade." Harry said feeling embarrassed about Ginny.

"Forget about it. I don't want to talk about it. I just had my daughter; I'd rather focus on her than anything else. Please." Jade said firmly.


	40. Nessie's Story

Jade woke up to see Draco sleeping uncomfortably on his chair. She watched him breathe evenly and wondered how she would have never in her wildest dreams would imagine herself seeing this moment a few years back. This all felt like a dream, but the pain in fact wasn't. Draco felt like a dream. She reached out and touched him, feeling his warm and smooth hand.

She felt a terrible urge to cry as she took his hand with hers thinking that she would be devastated if she were to part with him for any reason at all. She remembered how it felt to leave Hogwarts and endure those 7 lonely years, but those 7 years didn't even matter at all when she found him again. Now that he became the father of her child, Jade felt a deeper and thicker bond grow between them.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he raised his head, squeezing Jade's hand. "Hey, when did you wake up?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"A few minutes ago. Why couldn't you just sleep at home? You didn't have to sleep here." Jade said sliding off the bed.

Draco pulled her on his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I tried, but I couldn't sleep at all by myself. So I came here." Draco said grazing his nose and lips against her jaw.

Jade smiled as she felt his scratchy unshaven cheek meet her lips. "I wonder why you never keep the beard around." Jade said kissing his neck.

"I can't really walk around with a 5 o clock shadow and just let it grow every day. If I knew you liked it before, I would have taken a week off…or two." Draco said.

"Will you?" Jade asked seeing him run his hands through her hair.

"I'd be crazy to leave you by yourself with our baby. Of course I'll be taking a leave from work to help you with the baby. By that time we'll be able to kill two birds with one stone. We'll look after the baby and I'll grow my beard." Draco said amused by Jade's reaction.

"You know, I'm supposed to be doing the seducing around here, not you." Jade said undoing his buttons slowly.

"Well I'm sorry then." Draco said smiling.

"On the chair or on the hospital bed?" Jade asked as if they were talking about the weather.

Draco's eyes widened and he stared at her wildly. "Are you insane? In the hospital? What if someone catches us?" Draco hissed.

"Again, that was supposed to be my line, the woman's line!" Jade scowled.

"So please do your part and ask me not to have sex in the maternity ward." Draco said.

"Piss off." Jade said pushing him off. She walked off towards the bathroom door and shut it behind her.

Draco grinned and buttoned his shirt back up; thinking of how much he loved to see Jade's many emotions. Anger was the one he mostly dealt with and without a doubt; it was his favorite one…most of the times. The door opened and Nessie peeked in and was relieved to see Draco.

"Where is she?" Nessie squeaked, hugging him tightly.

"In the bathroom, just woke up." Draco said as Nessie kept hugging him.

"Congratulations! I still can't believe you became a father!" Nessie sobbed.

"I know, I know. And now you're a grandmother." Draco said seeing a bittersweet look come about Nessie's face.

"Even though I don't look it." Nessie said with a nod.

"Of course." Draco said.

"So where is the little angel? I want to see her." Nessie said as Draco nodded.

"I'll ask a nurse to bring her." Draco said. He stepped out and called for a nurse to bring his baby. He stepped back in to see Jade and Nessie hugging each other.

"I'm completely fine Nessie. Although I'll never be able to forget what it feels like to give birth to a child without any drugs. It makes me want to die at the thought of it." Jade shuddered.

"A howler monkey, Moaning myrtle and a pack of wolves sound modest compared to her when she was delivering the baby." Draco commented. Jade glared at Draco as Nessie roared in laughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, your baby daughter." The nurse said wheeling in a hospital bassinette with their daughter in it. "She's ready for breakfast." The nurse said picking up the small bundle. Jade sat comfortably on her bed and watched Nessie hold the baby for a while.

"Does she have a name yet?" Nessie asked softly, her eyes not leaving the baby.

"Crap!" Jade yelled.

Nessie, Draco and the nurse snapped towards Jade with a bewildered look on their faces. "Crap? You named her crap?!" Nessie asked in disbelief.

"No! I meant, crap we didn't give her a name yet!" Jade said. The nurse giggled and left and Nessie turned to Draco and Jade.

"What were you both doing for the past 9 months?" Nessie asked. Seeing the mischievous grins on their faces, Nessie shook her head. "Forget I asked." Nessie said.

"No Nessie, we're joking with you. Honestly I don't think we really gave much thought to naming the baby. I don't know what to name her, do you Jade?" Draco asked turning to Jade who shook her head.

"Do you have a name Nessie?" Jade asked. Nessie looked at the young couple and down to the little baby girl.

"You want me to name the baby?" Nessie asked.

"Well you are her Grandmum. We'd love to have you name the baby." Jade said. Nessie smiled warmly and chuckled.

"Well…what do you both think of Jenita?" Nessie asked.

Jade raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco who was equally curious as well. "Jenita? I've never heard that before." Draco said.

"It sounds simple, even if we'd never heard it before. I like it." Jade said nodding.

"I love it. Where did you find the name Nessie?" Draco asked seeing Nessie blush and look down again.

"It's embarrassing really." Nessie said.

"No it's not. Draco had another name kept by everyone in Hogwarts, now, how he got that name is embarrassing." Jade said ignoring the look that Draco gave her.

"I don't think Slytherin Sex God is embarrassing at all." Draco countered.

"Oh no…I was talking about the Amazing Bouncing Ferret." Jade said lightly, winking at Nessie who sat down, laughing lightly with the child in her arms.

"You know when you were a little girl or little boy, you'd have dreams about what you're going to be, how many children you have and so on?" Nessie asked seeing them nod. "I just picked out 'Jenita' ever since I was a little girl and when I grew up; before I was successful in the fashion industry…it all came to be all too true…too soon." Nessie said.

Jade turned away and looked out of the window. She heard this story before. Nessie had told her years ago and the two never mentioned Nessie's past ever again.

"I was an intern in one of the most successful modeling agencies in America and at the time, I had moved from a small town in Minnesota to a large city in New York. Obviously I wasn't aware how disgusting people would be in this world and unfortunately I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Nessie recounted. She looked up at Draco who watched her intently, hanging on to her every word. Jade had tuned out. She hated hearing what happened to Nessie and Nessie was grateful for having found Jade before anyone else had found her.

"So I was supposed to meet with the owner of the modeling agency. It was a horrifying experience for me. He didn't hear a single word from me and hired me the second he saw me. A few weeks into the internship, he hovered close by and started to act inappropriately. He didn't have to warn me about the consequences if I ever told anyone or the police. I already knew. It would be my word against his. Him, the biggest entrepreneur in the world, the most respected and most rich against a weak, fragile, moneyless, small town nobody like me." Nessie said.

Jenita squirmed and let out a small cry. Nessie got up and handed Jenita to Jade who wordlessly took Jenita and started breastfeeding her.

"How long did this go on?" Draco asked Nessie who sat back down again.

"Not long. He fired me when I got pregnant. After the inappropriate behavior, the worst started to arrive. He started to order me to perform in sexual acts with him and whenever he'd want, he'd rape me. So I think when I told him I was pregnant, he fired me and threatened to take my life if I didn't get an abortion." Nessie said.

"So I didn't get the abortion. I refused it. I refused to kill a child, even if it was forced upon me. I left the agency and prepared to leave to Minnesota. I called my mother, explaining to her what had happened and she told me to come home, that the family would support me. Just a day later, I received the phone call that no child should get to hear. My parents and my youngest brother were shot dead. I knew who did it, right after they told me that the police dismissed the case and claimed it to be a suicide/murder. The case was dropped and I was completely alone and then he paid me a little visit and told me to change my mind or else I'd be next. What did I have left? If I killed this child, I'd have me and what would I do alone in this world? So either way I was going to die." Nessie said.

"But you didn't." Draco said seeing Nessie nod.

"I didn't, but my baby did. Poor thing. I was 7 months pregnant when I learned it was a girl. I've always wanted a girl since _I_ was a little girl and I was so ecstatic when I knew I was having one. I immediately had her name intact, the name I always wanted for my child since I was little. But that day never came. For fear that I would seek child support and take away his financial assets that his daughter would inherit, he hired men to seek me out and batter me to death and make sure that my child was dead. I'll skip the blood and gore for another day but they left me in a state where the doctors believed that I wouldn't survive. They said I had a 10-12% chance to live…can you believe that?" Nessie asked looking at Draco.

"I still don't understand how I came to be alive and well as I am now. The doctors told me it was a miracle, as if I had healed my injuries just overnight, that my bones were suddenly unbroken. I honestly don't know how it happened, unless someone recognized me as a witch and made me a few potions to heal. It's not promising to remember everything when you're slipping in and out of consciousness, but yes, I survived by some angel that I never got to thank and I vowed soon after that, I would destroy the life of the man who destroyed mine." Nessie said.

"So you have absolutely no idea who saved you at all? What happened after that?" Draco asked.

"It was incredibly hard for me for a couple of months but I was determined. I fought harder than any man, woman or child in this world and I wanted success more than anyone else at that time. I swore off sleep and thickened my skin. You can't stay in a dangerous world if you were as vulnerable as I was. If you walk down that street at midnight, you had better walk with a warning sign on your bloody head. Dangerous streets weren't my concern at the time, developing into Nessie Stewart, the woman who trumped her former boss, the same man who ruined her life; that's what I wanted to be." Nessie said her eyes hardening.

"I only had one chance. That one chance made me where I am today, one of the most successful people in the world…according to Forbes of course." Nessie said with a hint of smugness in her voice.

"So what happened to him?" Draco asked. Nessie shrugged slightly and looked off to space.

"Ran into him just a year after I started, at a party. He knew about the heat I was gathering as a new designer in the fashion world." Nessie said as if it didn't bother her. She looked up and smiled to see Draco's curious expression asking her to go on. "He congratulated me and in return I told him that bad people always got what they deserved in the end. I never saw him after that." Nessie told Draco.

"What happened to him?" Draco asked.

"Some girl squealed to officials, telling her about his inappropriate sexual innuendos. When the officials investigation, not only did they find out about numerous women he had been victimizing and a few bodies that he had murdered. It's a pity really; he took the easiest way out. Stuck a muggle gun in his mouth and well…that was that." Nessie said patting her hands.

Draco felt Jade wrap a hand around his and he turned around to see him give him an encouraging smile.

"Your daughter wants you." Jade said handing him Jenita. Draco carefully took his bundle of joy and held her close.

"But Nessie-" Draco went to say but Nessie cut him off.

"It's quite all right Draco. There's no use trying to go back to piecing things out. I don't know many things in my past myself and I'd rather keep it that way." Nessie said.

Draco took this answer. He didn't want to push her for an explanation. The woman had enough to go through in a single lifetime, there was no use trying to throw her back in to quench his curiosity.

"It's fine. I just wanted to thank you for Jade. I honestly don't know where she would be if she'd never met you." Draco said.

"I can take care of myself just fine you know." Jade said defiantly.

"No, honestly. The things Jade puts herself in, I was worried sick for 7 years because I knew you wouldn't be able to manage unless you had someone there for you." Draco said as Nessie nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean Draco." Nessie said.

"Yes, please talk as if I'm not sitting right here." Jade said irritably.

"You've given me a family Nessie. You've given me Jade and you've given me Jenita. You've also given me you so thank you. I told you this before and I'm not ashamed to tell you that I appreciate everything you have done for Jade." Draco said seeing Nessie smile warmly at him.

"I couldn't let her be me Draco. I saw myself in her. I didn't want what happened to me happen to her." Nessie said. They turned to Jade who looked annoyed and turned over to her side and closed her eyes.

Draco and Nessie chatted for a while. Healers came in and gave Jade a regular check-up and told Jade that she was ready to be discharged. Hermione, Harry, their children and surprisingly, Ron came by to see Jade.

"Ah, what brings you here today?" Jade asked as Hermione tied Jade's hair back.

Ron flushed red and placed a bouquet of flowers on the edge of her bed and quickly stepped back, his hands joined behind the back. "I just wanted to congratulate you about having your daughter." Ron said politely.

"Thank you Ron." Jade said nodding.

"Does the little princess have a name yet?" Hermione asked.

"She absolutely does. Her name will be Jenita Patrice Malfoy." Nessie said proudly.

"JPM." Jade said for short.

"No." Draco disagreed.

"You can't tell me what to do with my child." Jade said hotly.

"Then what's the use of giving her a full name? I'm not calling her JPM like she's some kind of car brand." Draco said.

"Remember when Jade was asked to be called Jay?" Hermione said repressing a laugh when Jade scowled and went to pick up a bag from the floor. Harry stopped her and slung the bag over his shoulder, placing an arm around her.

"Well you never called me Jay. You always used my full name." Jade said hearing Nessie giggle in delight.

"I'm glad someone defied you. I always loved calling her Jade. No matter how many times she tried getting me to call her Jay. I simply wouldn't comply." Nessie said.

Draco turned to Jade and smiled at her, touching her face softly. "I've always had a soft spot for her, that's probably why she got me to call her Jay." Draco said.

"I wish that wasn't the only thing I got you to do." Jade muttered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

"Ready to go?" the Healer asked walking in. Everyone turned to the Healer who was watching the young parents turn to see him and smile, wrapped up in each other's embrace.

"Yes Healer. I'm ready to go home now with my family." Jade said happily.


	41. New Parents

Jade expected her first night and many nights after having the baby, sleep would be as rare as Filch washing. She was a bit thrown off at how many times she had to change the diapers for the little being. It was marvelous to witness such a tiny being eat so much and poop as fast. Jade admired Draco's ability to handle the child. She thought that both of them would have no idea what to do with the baby but Draco seemed to know what he was doing, as if he had been doing this all his life.

The first time Jade had to wake up, she had no clue what she was doing or why the baby cried so much. Irritable from the lack of sleep, she tried to hush the baby from sleep but Draco got up and handled the baby, walking back and forth, calming her down until she fell asleep again. Jade felt horrified for not being able to handle her own daughter the way Draco did. It was clear that Draco was the better parent, Jade just felt so useless. She sat on her bed, watching Draco gently place Jenita back into the crib, stare at her for a few seconds until he turned around to see Jade sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"You're so good at it." Jade said trying to smile, instead her mouth twisted and her eyes welled up in tears.

"Good at what? What's wrong?" Draco asked, taking her hands in his.

"Good at parenting. I'm not a good mother. I can't do anything when she starts crying! I just get so…frustrated. That's horrible isn't it?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head.

"Who told you _I'm_ good at parenting? Who told you you're not a good mother? We're new parents Jade, we can't be perfect with parenting, no one is perfect when it comes to raising a child. That's a daunting task. It's normal to be frustrated, that's what every parent goes through when they have a new child. Do you think every parent is prepared to what they're going to be expecting from their kids? I don't think I can find anyone in this world that has _not _been frustrated with a child. What you're feeling is normal Jay. If it helps, I had help from those pregnancy and newborn books that Hermione gave us to read before the baby was born. If you gave those books a glance, I'm sure it would have helped just a tiny bit. It worked for me at least." Draco said seeing Jade smile and lean her head on his shoulder.

"You always know how to make me feel better. I suppose you've read a book for that?" Jade asked as he closed the lights and pulled her on top of him.

"Nope. I had nothing to prepare myself for you." he said.

Jade opened her eyes to hear Jenita cry softly. She looked over at the clock reading 5:12 in the morning. She looked at Draco who was in deep sleep. He woke up during most of the night and forced Jade to go back to sleep whenever she got up with him. He didn't want to further upset her, but right now Jade knew he needed a break. She swung her legs off the bed and walked over to the crib seeing Jenita wriggle her arms and legs around, her face puckered up and her mouth wide open for another cry.

"I'm here honey." Jade said, feeling a strange effect from calling Jenita 'honey.' She detested words like 'honey', 'sweetheart', 'sweetie' or anything else. She felt a bit strange, but at the same time, she felt quite natural to say it.

"Hmm, isn't it strange? The effect you have on me, you should be proud." Jade said cradling Jenita in her arms. She walked over to the rocking chair and made herself comfortable, seeing Jenita watch her curiously with bright eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Jade asked smiling at her. Jenita rolled her head around and wrinkled her face up to cry.

"Merlin, hold on! I'm getting your food already!" Jade said unbuttoning the buttons on her maternity nightgown. Jenita was soon drinking and Jade watched her in amazement. She touched the soft crop of blonde hair on Jenita's head and traced her fingers down to rest on her chubby little cheek that moved from her rapid sucking.

"If I ever knew you were going to be this beautiful…" Jade murmured her vision blurring from the tears. She loved little Jenita more than her heart could carry. It was hard for Jade to bond with people and even harder for her to love them, but the few people who she did love and care about were her very few exceptions. Jenita was one of them. Jenita stopped drinking and Jade realized that she was finished.

"Full?" Jade asked lifting her to her shoulder. She patted her lightly and felt extremely satisfied, as if she had fulfilled a lifelong achievement when she heard her burp. "That's my girl." Jade said taking her to check if her diapers were dirty. Relief washed over Jade when she found that she didn't have to change Jenita's diapers. Jade walked around with Jenita in her arms until she fell asleep and put her back into her crib. With that, Jade slipped back into bed, next to Draco and fell asleep.

* * *

"How was the first night?" Hermione asked cheerily as she got to hold Jenita. Draco stretched himself on the couch and placed his legs on Jade's lap.

"I'm exhausted." Draco said.

"So am I, but I didn't really do much. Draco was doing most of the feeding, changing diapers and burping." Jade said seeing Hermione smile and shoot a playful look at Ron who squawked a 'what?'

"I called him my 'Rock'." Hermione said sitting next to him.

"Aw Mione, don't start with that please." Ron protested, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Your 'Rock'? Why?" Jade asked as Hermione grinned.

"He slept like one and when you tried to push him to wake up; he'd actually feel like one." Hermione said as they started laughing. There was a knock on the door and Draco opened the door to let Harry and his children in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to go to the Ministry to speak to my lawyer. Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry said seeing them get up to greet him.

"Where's the new baby?" James asked, looking around frantically until he saw Hermione bend down to introduce him to Jenita.

"Oh Gryffindor! She looks the same!" James said feeling upset.

"Pretty." Albus said touching Jenita's small and slim fingers. The children marveled over Jenita and Lily was set down to crawl around and bring herself to watch Jenita and Hugo sleeping. She nudged them, curiously wondering why they wouldn't wake up to play with her. As Jade and Hermione looked over the children, Jade looked towards Harry, who spoke about his trip to the Ministry with Draco and Ron. Ron looked extremely uncomfortable for Harry to speak about his failing marriage with Ginny and also that Harry was openly talking about it in front of Draco Malfoy, their former nemesis and Ginny's ex-boyfriend in Hogwarts.

Usually, these days Draco and Harry would spend more time speaking to each other and getting used to each other. Harry was a frequent visitor to Jade and Draco's flat, much to Ginny's dismay, and he would spend hours talking to Jade and Draco. Sometimes when Jade excused herself, she'd come back to see Harry and Draco in an intellectually deep conversation that she never bothered to interrupt. She hoped that they were friends now and it seemed like they were, at least that's what Jade thought. They never really scheduled for a man's night out or anything of the sort, but whenever Harry would come over, they'd usually kick off their shoes, throw their legs on to the table, drink Firewhiskey, watch muggle sports and talk.


	42. Same As Always

For the next few months, Jade and Draco journeyed through their road of parenthood. Jenita grew in front of their eyes and she got much bigger. By her 8th month, Jenita started to resemble a mix between Draco and Jade. She had soft chestnut colored hair and striking honey colored eyes like her mother. The rest were Draco's features. In these 8 months, Harry and Ginny had gotten divorced and Harry told Jade that she was seeing someone else.

Jade didn't know how to respond to that. She took Harry's hand and held it, watching Lily trying to get a distracted Jenita to play with her. James and Albus sat near the girls, quietly playing.

"Well…is she happy?" Jade asked seeing Harry nod slightly.

"She looks happy. I don't know. I can never be sure. Her mood changes like the weather, especially with men. I don't know, I haven't even seen him but Mrs. Weasley and Ron told me that they're both really happy together. I guess I'm happy too…if she found someone that could make her life easier I guess." Harry said with a weak laugh.

Anger sparked through Jade. "You never made her life hard to begin with Harry. You've always been more than decent and kind to her and put up with her bloody bitch fits. I would have long gone punched her insides out-"

"Well why didn't you when you had all those opportunities to? It's not that easy Jade." Harry said seeing Jade accept this.

"You're right. Honestly the reason why I think I never retaliated was because she had always been kind to me in Hogwarts, and I think that she'd still be kind if she cleared her misconceptions about me. She still thinks I've stolen Draco away from her years ago and now that I've come back, she thinks I broke your marriage with her." Jade said softly.

"You know you didn't. That's all that matters." Harry said.

Harry had gone on with his life and made his kids the center of everything his life revolved around. He shared joint custody of his kids, so contact with Ginny had to always be made every week. After the talk about Ginny, Harry and Jade never brought up the subject again. Jade's life with Draco and Jenita went by as blissfully as ever. If Nessie and Hermione hadn't prodded Jade on about marriage every day, Jade would have found more peace in her life.

"I told you it's not necessary!" Jade argued with the two women who always ganged up on her about the subject.

"Oh of course it's necessary! It's _marriage_." Nessie said seeing Jade narrow her eyes at her.

"And what in the world will I benefit from it?" Jade asked.

"Jade, it might not be important to you, but Draco wants it." Hermione blurted.

Jade snapped her head towards Hermione and stared at her questioningly. "Did he tell you that?" Jade asked seeing Hermione look guilty about it.

"He knows you don't want it, that's why he's not pressing you into the subject, but he wants it just as bad as you don't want it." She explained.

Jade slapped a hand to her forehead and sat down, feeling Jenita crawl to her and hold on to her leg to stand on her two legs. "See…this makes me look bad. I don't want him to feel bad about it and I don't want him to sacrifice his happiness for mine." Jade said to herself.

"I don't understand what the problem is. You never loved Daniel, yet you agreed to marry him. Now that you have someone you love beyond comprehension who is also the father of your baby, you refuse any talk about marriage with him. Why is that?" Nessie asked seeing Jade shrug.

"I don't know. I can easily tell you about that fag-"

"Daniel." Nessie corrected.

"Fag." Jade repeated. "Anyways, the only reason why I agreed to Daniel's proposal was because I thought I wouldn't have a future with anyone else. Now that I'm with Draco, I feel as if marriage isn't necessary. We're happy. Marriage seems like a business to me honestly. You have to sign a piece of paper stating to the world that you and your property are legally bound to your significant other. Why would I stain my pure relationship with him just because the government tells me so? If I don't, I'll probably get a lot of hell for that you know? If Draco gets into an accident, I wouldn't be able to visit him in the hospital because I'm not his wife. That also scares me sometimes. A lot of things scare me if I don't marry him and it pisses me off and I can't do anything about it." Jade said, feeling the blood creep to her neck and face.

They heard the door open and Draco walked in. "Good afternoon ladies." Draco said politely.

"Good afternoon Draco." Hermione and Nessie chorused gently.

"Dada!" Jenita squealed happily.

"I'm just as happy to see you too honey." Draco said enthusiastically. He scooped Jenita up and smothered her in hugs and kisses. "Hey…are you all right?" Draco asked touching Jade's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Jade said stiffly, glaring at the wall in front of her. He felt scared to press further and looked at Nessie and Hermione who smiled nervously at him. He turned around towards Jade and saw how tense she looked. He brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek and turned to leave with Jenita in his arms.

"It's time for me to leave. My break's over." Hermione said getting up.

"And I need to sleep." Nessie said getting up.

Hermione walked over to Jade and hugged her tightly. "We didn't mean to upset you." Hermione said feeling Jade nod.

"I know you didn't. I just get really heated about the subject." Jade said.

"Goodbye sweetheart. I'll visit tomorrow." Nessie said and Jade nodded. Hermione and Nessie left and Jade got up to see Draco.

She opened the door to find Draco lying on the bed with Jenita sitting on his chest as she rapidly spoke to him in gibberish as Draco nodded; amused and engaged in whatever in the world she was telling him.

"Do you mind if I join your conversation?" Jade asked from the doorway.

Draco and Jenita turned to see Jade leaning against the doorframe, smiling at them. "Jenny, do you want Mummy to join our conversation?" Draco asked seeing Jenita throw her arms in the air and scream 'Mama!'

"I guess that's a yes." Jade said walking towards them. She crawled against Draco and lied down next to him as Jenita continued with her energetic chatter. Jade broke into peals of laughter seeing how adorable Jenita looked while she spoke so confidently that made no sense to either Draco or Jade. Draco and Jade smiled and chuckled for a while until Jenita yawned and Draco pulled her down to fall asleep on his chest.

"How was work today?" Jade whispered.

"Same as always. I'm constantly around men that think they have nothing better to do than rule the world one day. I seriously need to reconsider my Plan B dream." He said, feeling Jade hit him lightly.

"I don't think you would benefit much from exotic dancing in muggle strip clubs." Jade said as he swung a free hand around her to bring her closer.

"It'll bring me to much more lively people with a realistic approach to life. Forget about that, you seemed upset today when I came in." Draco said dropping his tone to a serious level.

"You caught that didn't you?" Jade asked.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?" Draco asked as Jade shook her head.

"I'm just finding a lot of fault in life. Nessie, Hermione and I were just having a conversation that ended badly." Jade said in a dismissive tone.

"I can probably help. Tell me about it." Draco said.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. If I do I'll definitely tell you one way or another, I promise." Jade said turning on to her side.

Draco believed her. She would always find a way to come back to him and fulfill her promise to tell him.

* * *

**I have ONE MORE chapter to update for tonight, but it's going to be posted in a few minutes...please bear with me, my mom wants me to vacuum! **


	43. If Tradition Allows

Draco dropped the subject of asking Jade what was wrong, but every day when he came home, he'd find something amiss about her. She constantly fell into deep thought and there was a vacant expression on her face every time she spoke or listened to him. He knew that he'd waste his time asking Hermione or Nessie about what was bothering her. Women were like watertight dams; their secrets would be kept safe to themselves. He spoke to Harry about Jade but Harry hadn't a clue what was going on with Jade.

One day when he was at work, he received an unexpected visit from Jade.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Harper is on her way to your office…without notice…again." His secretary told him. Jade flung the door open and walked in, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Are you busy?" Jade asked seeing Draco look at his papers and shrug.

"Er-"

"Is it _really_ important? I really need to talk to you." Jade said standing next to his desk.

"Just give me one minute. I need to send these papers out by this hour. Gina get in here." Draco said pressing on a button. It was only a few seconds until Gina, a tall blonde woman with thick black framed glasses ran in. Jade could tell that Gina was a bit infatuated with Draco but she never told or asked Draco about it and wondered if Draco ever knew.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy!" Gina said as Draco handed her a few papers and folders.

As he explained the task to her, Jade's eyes drew to the pictures on his desk. There was a picture of Jenita and Jade together, smiling brightly. There was another picture of Jade and Draco in their Hogwarts years that made Jade feel a bit embarrassed and wondered why Draco kept a picture like that of her. There was a cigarette in her mouth as she winked at the camera with Draco swinging an arm around her shoulder and blowing the smoke upwards into the air. She remembered that they took this picture in their 6th year. Jade was so awkward looking and lanky. She could have passed as a boy, no wonder no one noticed her when they first met her.

Jade felt Draco's arm wrap around her waist and another arm hook under her legs. He lifted her up and walked over to a comfortable couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked placing her gently on the sofa. Jade kicked off her heels as Draco placed himself on her.

"How much time do you have?" Jade asked.

"Does it matter? I always make time for you." Draco said.

"No, if you have work to do, we can always talk when you come home." Jade said.

"Well I'm supposed to be out on lunch in 5 minutes. Would you like to talk over lunch or prefer to stay here?" Draco asked moving a few strands of hair from her face.

"I'm not hungry…are you?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head.

"Hermione was nice enough to send some lasagna over. I scarfed it down as soon as I saw it." Draco said seeing Jade smile.

"Yeah Hermione promised to send you her lasagna every time she made it." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"Now tell me what you wanted to talk about." He said.

Jade took a deep breath before what she said. She looked into his cool grey eyes and played with the collar of his dark blue shirt.

"Well when Nessie and Hermione were over the other day, we were talking about something that you and I never talk about." Jade said seeing Draco try to follow.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Marriage." Jade answered. She felt him tense up against her. He was probably thinking that she was here to tell him that there was absolutely no way they were going to marry and to never let the thought come down to him ever again. Instead, Jade placed her hand on the back of his head and asked him what marriage meant to him.

"Marriage means that I get to make something of my life, of my family that my parents never could. I always thought marriage meant the union of two unhappy people and never thought that I would have a choice, after my father told me that I'd be arranged with Pansy. Then I guess after he died and after I was free…it took me you to figure that I would love to spend the rest of my life with. That I have a choice and that I could be happy. Before the concept of marriage, I already had started to think about kids and you know perfectly well why. Then when Ginny told me it was all a hoax, it brought me back down to where I was but with new hopes and aspirations. I wanted to be a father and I realized that, that was because I already accepted the fact that I was going to be one and planned so many things. I planned so much; it was up to the point where I was telling myself that I would give my child the things that I never had been able to receive from my parents. Cheesy, yes but that's what I wanted. So I guess years after that, when I saw you again, those thoughts still hung on to me. Harry, Weasley and Granger had all gotten married and had kids and it was just me. Then I see you and everything changes for me. I felt like a fool, trying to reach the light at the end of the tunnel without knowing how long the tunnel was. But I still found myself walking towards you knowing that you were engaged to another man. I loved you before I knew it myself and it's the most pathetic thing that's ever happened to me." Draco said wincing at the thought.

"I shouldn't think so; you were quite pathetic with Ginny." Jade commented. Draco smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe, but I shouldn't have taken so long to notice. You were my best friend and I passed you up for some girl I liked for a few days. You don't know how bad those 7 years were. I never dated a single girl after that and I didn't even try. I was so upset after losing you; I couldn't look at another girl because it reminded me that it was because of my temporary blindness I had lost you. Being with you brought me back a friend I had lost and a lover that I never had and never will have. That's why I wanted to make it official by claiming you as my wife and prove to myself that I can be happy with a wife and child. That I'm nowhere near my father who is incapable of loving his family except himself and the Dark Lord." Draco explained.

Jade was silent. She didn't know what to tell him. She never thought of it this way. She didn't realize how much marriage meant to Draco and how important it was for himself to complete who he was. There was just one question on her mind but she didn't know how to ask him.

"I know you're uncomfortable about marriage. I never asked why but I didn't want you to feel like you had to explain. I had my own selfish reasons and I didn't want you to change yourself because of me." Draco said seeing Jade shake her head.

"Oh my goodness, you're not selfish, believe me. If it's anyone, it's me. I'm keeping you away from this because of my own selfish reasons not to be married. Sometimes I can't even make up my own mind Draco. I think about things so spontaneously, I don't even know what I want at times. If I can agree to get married to Daniel, why should I not agree to marry you? I can be really selfish at times and not know it. I wanted to prove that I can be happy without being married but I never knew it was getting in your way." Jade said.

"You don't have to-" Draco started but Jade interrupted him.

"Will you marry me?"

Draco stared at her. He wasn't expecting that. "Um. Is this a trick question or just a question for the sake of our conversation?" Draco asked.

"None actually. This is really it. I'm proposing to you right now. Will you marry me?" Jade asked seeing him lift himself off her and stare at her bewilderedly.

"You know, this isn't exactly the proposal I had in mind." Draco told her seeing her get impatient and start to flush red.

"You're really hurting my ego here." Jade said.

"But I thought _I'm_ supposed to propose." Draco said seeing Jade start to get angry.

"Good Lord Draco, does it even matter if the man proposes or the woman proposes? I'm just asking you a simple question and in it, I want a simple answer. Is that too hard to follow?" Jade asked getting up.

"Hey stop getting angry. I was thrown off by your question. You're not supposed to propose, that's what I was trying to say." Draco said seeing her walk away, picking her bag up. "Why are you leaving?" Draco asked incredulously, following her.

"I'm leaving because you failed to answer my question. Another reason why is because you keep saying you're supposed to ask the question but you _don't_. Let go of my fucking hand Malfoy." Jade growled.

"You're making this really hard for me Jade. Will you just relax and let me try to do this traditionally?" Draco asked politely.

"Yes of course and if you want, I'll wear black at our wedding and perform cartwheels while coming down the aisle. I'll shoot someone when I'm supposed to throw the bouquet and we'll eat fucking pizza and drink beer. Is that all right for you? I hope I'm not being too radical." Jade said seeing him give her a grim look.

"You're completely mental." Draco told her.

"Fuck you." Jade said leaving.

Jade apparated to Hermione's to pick up Jenita. Hermione noticed how angry Jade looked and asked her what the matter was. Jade told her everything about her embarrassing defeat.

"I don't understand what's so funny! How come it's so important to follow traditions? I say fuck it-oh I'm sorry." Jade said when Rose looked up with wide eyes.

"Rose take Jenita to the other room please." Hermione said flinching when she saw her daughter's eyes go wide and alert when Jade had cursed. Rose left with Jenita in her arms and Hermione turned to Jade.

"It's not appropriate for the woman to propose. It looks funny and sometimes some things should always be followed traditionally." Hermione said.

Ron walked in, listening to their conversation and smirking at Jade's frustration.

"I didn't know it was such a big deal. I don't even care honestly. I made an arse out of myself in front of him. Fuck, shit…bloody wank." Jade said.

"Well this is your first and only time proposing to him I guess. You won't have to ask him to marry you again or any other man for that matter right?" Ron asked seeing Jade look at him.

"Yeah but I completely fucked it up the first time. There will be no other time to make it right again." Jade said.

"I think he's got the idea. I think he's going to do it the way it's supposed to be done…if he's serious about marrying you." Ron said pouring himself some juice.

"How did you propose to Hermione?" Jade asked.

Ron looked at Hermione who blushed. "We were at the Burrow and I asked her to share a midnight swim with me." Ron said, the tips of his ears turning red. Jade looked at Hermione who looked like she'd do anything to relive that moment again.

"It was so romantic. The water was warm, the weather was perfect. There was a full moon and everything was just so quiet." Hermione said sighing.

Jade smiled and watched Ron kiss Hermione's cheek. She knew that she had to leave now to give them privacy. She needed to go home and take a long hot bath. Jade got up and thanked Hermione and Ron for looking after Jenita. She grabbed Jenita and apparated home.

After feeding and changing Jenita, Jade put her to sleep and went for a hot bath. She started to worry, wondering why Draco wasn't home yet. He would usually be home before she did and she spent most of her time at Hermione's home. Jade turned on the hot water and let it run as the tub filled up. She threw in oils and created a soothing bubble bath that Jade indulged herself into every time she had a stressful day. She slipped off her clothes and stepped into the bath, sighing at how the hot water started to relax her muscles. Lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag, Jade closed her eyes and threw her head back, thinking. In a few moments she heard Draco arrive and she cursed herself for leaving the bathroom door open.

"Hey." Draco said knocking on the door, seeing Jade ignore him and look away. She stubbed her cigarette in the ashtray near her and looked at him from the corner of her eye and could tell that he was smiling, which made her turn red with embarrassment. He was laughing at her for idiocy she pulled today. He walked over to the large tub and sat down on the edge of it, watching her gently clean herself with a sponge.

"Can I join you?" he asked softly.

Jade looked at him and shrugged. "If tradition allows." Jade said innocently.

He smiled at her and stepped into the water with his clothes. "I'm really sorry for what I said today. I was so stupid and wasn't fast enough to react properly. You caught me completely off guard." Draco said touching the top of her knee.

"I'm sorry for that." Jade said.

"I love you Jay. And you're right. It doesn't matter who asks who, the main point is if they're willing to spend the rest of their life together as husband and wife. If you were wondering to what my answer would be to your question, you shouldn't wonder at all. You know my answer." Draco said seeing Jade flicker her eyes back to the water again. He moved until he was on top of her, standing on his knees between her legs.

"Will you forgive me?" Draco asked, taking her head in his hands. Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He moved his head and kissed her gently, feeling her impatiently seek his tongue with hers.

"I love you." Jade told him. She pulled his wet shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. She went to reach for his pants but he stopped her.

"Wait I have something in there." Draco said seeing Jade roll her eyes.

"Just take it off and-" Jade stopped seeing him pull a wet velvet box from his pocket.

"I told you I was serious about this. Now…will _you_ marry _me_?" Draco asked looking at Jade who was truly surprised.

"Yeah…sure…why not?" Jade asked hearing him chuckle and slip in the beautiful princess cut diamond ring on her finger.

* * *

"How did you get the time to get this made?" Jade asked marveling at the exquisite ring.

"I rang in one of my closest acquaintances for it. I had my eye on this ring for a while and he noticed so he kept it and never sold it. To my surprise when I walked in and asked for the most ridiculously priced ring available. Do you like it?" Draco asked drying off his hair. It was the most fun he ever had whenever he took a shower or bathed with Jade. It was special this time around.

"Do I like it? I'm…in love with it. It's so beautiful and old fashioned." Jade said adoring the ring.

"I knew you'd love it." He said kissing her.

Jade groaned and hung her head. "What happened?" Draco asked.

"Nessie's going to go _nuts_ about this." Jade told him.

Going nuts was an understatement for Nessie Stewart. Jade avoided the extremely happy Nessie who immediately started to ask about the theme about the wedding.

"Before the theme, can't we figure out a date for the wedding?" Draco asked.

"What day do you have in mind?" Nessie asked.

Jade looked at Jenita and realized how big she was getting. Her 1st birthday was only 4 months away. A small light bulb went off in her head and Jade looked up to see Nessie and Draco. "May 13th." Jade said.

Draco and Nessie turned to Jade. "But that's Jenita's birthday." Draco said.

"So? Wouldn't it be something special if her first birthday be the day her parents tied the knot?" Jade asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Nessie said.

"But would we have 4 months to plan a wedding?" Draco asked.

"How many people are we inviting?" Jade asked.

"I want a small wedding but it's impossible to do so because I have to invite the people I do business with." Draco said.

"I want _nothing_ fancy and-"

"You stay quiet. This is the first time you're getting married, do it in a way you'll never regret. I'm going to call the top wedding specialists in this world to make yours the best. I have to start getting your fittings Jade for the wedding gown." Nessie said getting up.

Jade turned to Draco and gave him a horrified look and Draco shot Jade a grin in return. "Nessie make sure it's not black and she doesn't cartwheel her way down the aisle." Draco said giving Nessie a wink.

"Don't you worry Draco. Come on Jade, we don't have all day!" Nessie said grabbing Jade's hand.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked.

"To New York. I need to take your measurements and make out a sketch for the wedding gown." Nessie said.

"Cripes." Jade said. Draco got up and kissed Jade goodbye.


	44. Small World

**One Week Before The Wedding**

"I don't know what's wrong. Why are you putting on more weight?" Nessie asked, unable to zip Jade's dress up.

"How the hell am I supposed to know Nessie? I can't help myself from eating nowadays. Probably from the stress of the wedding." Jade said nervously. Nessie looked at Hermione who was sitting on a bench in front of them, shaking her head.

"Are you pregnant again Jade?" Hermione accused lightly.

Jade's cheeks burned and she smiled, looking at the floor.

"Oh my goodness! Again! Another baby!" Nessie exclaimed and Jade grinned broadly as Nessie hugged her tightly.

"How far along are you and why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked getting up and hugging her as well.

"Almost three months along. I started noticing symptoms and I immediately tested myself." Jade said.

"And does Draco know?" Nessie asked measuring Jade again.

"Of course he does. He wanted to sprint to tell you guys but I wanted to get there before he did so I told him to back off. He only told Harry." Jade said seeing Hermione gasp.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" she said.

"Hey I was supposed to tell you remember?" Jade asked.

The three women stepped out for lunch in New York, a place where Hermione seemed to fall in love with.

"It's so beautiful and sunny here! New York is a city in itself…I've never seen anything like it." Hermione said as they walked to the nearest restaurant. Jade walked with Jenita in her arm who was best friends with Hugo. Whenever Hugo would see Jenita, he would give her a bear hug as she hugged back screaming.

"Table for three and two little ones. I'd actually prefer if you have a table outside…the weather's so nice after all." Nessie said to the waitress.

"Yes Ma'am." The waitress said leading them to a round table. "I'll get chairs for your babies." The waitress said leaving.

Jade sat down and bounced Jenita on her lap as she giggled.

"I swear she looks so much like Draco every day. She just has your hair and eyes." Nessie said and Jade smiled kissing Jenita.

"Grandmummy says you like your Daddy." Jade said to Jenita who looked around.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Here you are Ma'am." The waitress said bringing two baby seats for Hugo and Jenita.

"Now the two of you can sit together and chat." Hermione said placing Hugo in a chair and strapping him to it as Jade did the same. The waitress took their orders and they spoke to each other about the upcoming wedding and the new baby. While Nessie was saying something, someone caught Jade's eye.

She was stunned to see Daniel stop and see her stare at him from another table. Nessie stopped talking and turned to see what Jade was staring at. She stiffened and turned back around from Daniel who started to walk towards them.

"Hi…Jade." He said as Jade stumbled to her feet.

"Daniel. Wow what a small world." Jade said seeing him stick his hand out.

"I know…it's been over a year…how are you?" he asked as they shook hands.

"I'm great. How are you?" Jade asked seeing him smile softly.

"I've been managing to get by. Hello Nessie." Daniel said looking at Nessie who gave him a cold hello. Daniel turned to Hermione and gave her a small nod.

"Oh this is my best friend Hermione, Hermione this is Daniel-"

"Ginny's boyfriend, yes we've met." Hermione said softly.

"What?!" Jade asked bewilderedly. Did she hear correctly? Ginny's _boyfriend_ Daniel? Jade's ex-fiancé?

"Do you know her?" Daniel asked looking at Jade who was completely shocked.

"What?" Jenita echoed giggling when Hugo imitated her.

Daniel turned to look at Jenita and Hugo and could immediately tell that Jenita belonged to Jade and Draco. Jenita looked like a miniature version of Draco but inherited Jade's lovely eyes. "Is this your daughter?" Daniel asked looking at Jenita.

"How did you meet Ginny?" Jade asked.

"I met her a few months ago in London. Through some friends." Daniel told her, looking embarrassed by telling her his love life after that embarrassing break up with her. "Do you know her?" Daniel asked again.

"She's Hermione's husband's sister. I went to school with her." Jade told him.

"Oh. I didn't know you both knew each other. She never told me about you." Daniel said.

"I bet she has." Jade muttered.

There was a prolonged silence. "Well, I think I better get going. It was nice seeing you again after a year." Daniel said as Jade nodded.

"I have just one burning question. What went wrong with that tramp you brought in on your birthday last year?" Jade asked. She knew she was being rude but she didn't care. She needed to know.

Daniel hung his head in shame and the tips of his cheeks glowed. "She was just a one-time fling. I learned my lesson." Daniel said his voice barely in a whisper.

"I'm glad you did. Whatever happens happens for the best I guess. I hope you have a pleasant life Daniel and if it's possible, I'd like you to attend my wedding which is a week from today. Tell Ginny to come along as well." Jade said handing him an invitation card. Nessie looked almost outraged at Jade inviting Daniel to her wedding.

"I'll try to. Will Harry Potter be there?" Daniel asked.

"Of course he'll be there. He's my best friend and Draco's best man." Jade said.

"Well I don't think Ginny would want to come then. She doesn't want to be anywhere near Harry or his mistress. It's a horrible story actually." Daniel said tucking in his invitation.

"Oh I bet. That mistress would be me by the way. According to Ginny I'm the one who wrecked her marriage, but you know me well enough about home-wrecking or cheating right? Never believe everything you hear, do you understand? I honestly don't give a horse's shit if Ginny comes or not but I would really appreciate it if you showed up for my wedding." Jade said.

Daniel looked shocked and it took a moment for him to recollect himself. "I'll see you in a week." Jade said getting up and taking Jenita.

"Bye." Daniel said watching her leave with Nessie and Hermione.


	45. The Wedding

Jade couldn't complain. Nessie really made Jade look and feel beautiful. It was moments before she had to walk down the aisle. Hermione walked towards Jade and handed her the bouquet as Nessie looked over the dress.

"It looks magnificent." Nessie said looking at Jade's reflection. Jade turned around and hugged Nessie tightly. "Don't cry Jade! You have to hold it all in until _after_ the ceremony!" Nessie said pulling herself from Jade and blotting Jade's face.

"Everyone in their places please!" the wedding planner told them. The music had started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked out. Jade stood by Nessie and hooked an arm on hers.

"Breathe. You're beautiful." Nessie told her. The wedding planner signaled to Nessie and Jade and they started to walk. Jade entered the beautiful hall and the first thing she saw was Draco standing there looking so elegant and poised in his black tuxedo. Jade looked around to see familiar faces smiling at her as she walked in and their faces filled with awe. McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore all of her Hogwart's professors were there. Her classmates, the small part that used to like her were there.

The Weasley's were all sitting with each other, the men were ecstatic to see her and the women, part of them were happy as well. Jade noted that Ginny didn't come but Daniel did. She saw him sitting next to Draco's business partner as well as his own Jacques Gordon. Jade stopped with Nessie as Nessie kissed her cheek and handed Jade to Draco.

"No black dress?" Draco whispered.

"No cartwheels." Jade whispered.

Draco flashed her a grin and held her hands tightly as the ceremony started. They recited their vows and exchanged rings.

"Do you Jade Patrice Harper take Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fuck yes I do." Jade said quickly as the audience rippled in shock and laughter.

"And do you Draco Malfoy take Jade Patrice Harper as your lawfully wedded wife…as enthusiastically as she does you?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco started to laugh and couldn't keep his face straight. He broke into laughter again, causing Jade to giggle and the rest to laugh as well. "Yes, fuck yes I do." Draco nodded.

"You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two rings. I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly. Mr. Malfoy, you may kiss the bride." Draco wrapped an arm around Jade's waist and kissed her as she kissed back just as eagerly.

"I am crazy about you, I hope you know that." Jade said as he scooped her up in his arms.

"So am I. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you now." Draco said as he carried her down the aisle.

"As if we weren't doing that before. I'm married!" Jade said excitedly as everyone clapped and petals were showered.


	46. Journeys

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone's doing great and enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. It was so much fun for me to play with Jade's character who was so erratic and just sometimes so crazy but at the same time lovable. This is the last chapter to 'Call Me Jay'. I'm sad for it to end, but hey, there's more stories to come from me that I promise will be just as fun as this one was. I really really really really appreciate EVERYONE for reading and reviewing and making this a favorite from my little collection. I'm humbled and deeply honored to have gained everyone's appreciation for this story and the likes so THANK YOU and it would NOT have been done without YOU...yes YOU, the one who's been reading this story and have come to this message. Anyways, let me not hold you all back and introduce you to the very last chapter of 'Call Me Jay'...**

**And Now...the last chapter to 'Call Me Jay'**

**

* * *

  
**

**Many Months Later…**

"This is my second fucking time without the epidural! Are you trying to fucking _kill_ me?!" Jade screamed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you have to keep pushing." Said the Healer that delivered Jenita.

"I'm going to _die_ if I keep pushing! It's killing me!" Jade shrilled.

"It's not their fault that our kids keep arriving early!" Draco defended.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up when you're talking to me?!" Jade barked.

"Jade, give me a good push." The Healer said.

Jade screamed and pushed with all the energy in her body, hearing a small cry fill the room.

"Keep pushing! I see a half of him!" Draco encouraged her.

"Oh my God. The second time is death. This is much more painful that the last one!" Jade cried. Draco kissed her forehead as Jade drew her breath in for another push.

"He's out! It's a boy! December 24th. 9:23 pm." The Healer said as a nurse documented it.

"Oh my goodness…what a relief." Jade said feeling exhausted from the birth.

"You did great. Love you." Draco whispered in her ear, kissing her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, your baby boy." The nurse said handing Jade their boy.

"Remember what I said the last time when Jenita was born? I think he's going to look like you exactly." Jade said watching her pink sleeping son.

"This is a bit bizarre but I'm picturing him looking exactly like you when you were in Hogwarts." Draco said earning a weak punch.

* * *

**Many Years Later**

Years passed. Jade and Draco raised their two children, Jenita and Darius. Jenita grew up gracefully, thanks to her grandmother who taught her about developing a sense of fashion. The only thing Jenita and Darius inherited from Jade was the ability to oil their way out of sticky situations. They were both extra sharp kids that had a knack for trouble but not too much trouble. They learned from their father about evaluating a situation and learning how to keep a cool head unlike their mother who would act on impulse at times. Jade remembered when it was Jenita's time to go off to Hogwarts. She was comforted by the fact that James, Albus, Rose and Hugo were going with her but her heart didn't want to leave her family who was waving goodbye to her. Darius who was completely alone without his sister and without his other friends who were all at Hogwarts.

When Jenita and the rest came back for Christmas break, Jenita told Jade all about Hogwarts, telling her about the fascinating school and how Gryffindor was at their all time low in the years that Jade and Draco attended school there.

"Why is that Mum? Why did Gryffindor come in last 6 times in a row?" Jenita asked.

Jade looked at Draco who lifted the newspaper higher to cover himself as he laughed. "Er…you know…your uncle Harry loved to…you know…run around and break rules. Ask your father why Slytherin never won even if Gryffindor lost 6 times in a row." Jade said casually.

"Dad?" Jenita asked turning to Draco who pointed at Jade.

"Slytherins are losers." Jade sang.

"Gryffindor's are losers and you spent most of your time in Slytherin didn't you? Merlin knows how many times the Professors would have to kick your mother back to the Gryffindor table because she preferred Slytherin." Draco said.

"Not a word against Gryffindor please. I'm a Gryffindor myself." Jenita said.

"I'll soon be a Gryffindor, boy I can't wait." Darius said rubbing his hands together.

"None of my children are going to be in Slytherin…how pathetic am I?" Draco asked shaking his head.

"Very." Jade winked.

When dinner was over, the children went to their rooms and started on their Christmas homework. Draco helped Jade clean up. "You know I preferred you…not Slytherin." Jade said wrapping her arms around his waist. Draco kissed her and grinned when she whispered a suggestion in his ear.

* * *

The very next year Darius was sent off to Hogwarts. He was extremely excited for Hogwarts but just like Jenita he was unwilling to leave his parents. Jade continued on writing for her career as a journalist and Draco kept his business up. It wasn't long until the kids really had started to grow and to Draco's dismay, his daughter had started seeing his best friend's son.

"You're seeing _Albus_?! But he reminds me of Dumbledore!" Draco exclaimed.

"Dad you're embarrassing me! Mum can you please help me?!" Jenita asked looking at Jade who placed a hand on Draco's chest.

"My God Draco, calm down! They're not doing anything wrong. Stop overreacting." Jade said.

"How long did you know about this?" Draco asked Jade.

"For a few months. Does it matter?" Jade asked.

"Does it matter? Why couldn't you tell me this? I thought we told each other everything!" Draco said.

"Because I knew you'd react this way. Albus is a good boy. He's a great role model for all those kids and-"

"And I'm going to tear him apart when I see him." Draco growled.

"Cripes! I am 15 years old! I'm not some idiot vegetable that has absolutely no sense in what they're doing. You liked Albus before you found out we were dating-" she said this sending an icy glare at her brother who was the one who squealed on her. "We're both at the top of our classes, he's Head Boy and I'm a prefect! So what's the problem?" she asked.

"Are you being safe?" Draco asked suddenly.

Jenita grew red in the face and glared at her father. "_YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY EMBARRASSING!" _she screamed, stomping off.

Darius started to die in his silent fits of laughter and Jade stared at her husband with incredulity.

"What?! It's better to be safe than sorry." Draco muttered.

"You know…you're not the only one raising her! Men!" Jade said walking off.

"That was a good one Dad." Darius said, still laughing.

"Shut up and go to your room." Draco snapped at his son who looked exactly like him. Darius shook his short blonde hair and walked off.

* * *

For Jenita and Hugo's graduation, Jade and Draco threw a lavish celebration in their backyard that only consisted of their family, Harry's family, Hermione and Ron's family, Nessie, the Weasley's and a new family called the Raines. Their youngest daughter who was attending Hogwarts was moving on to the 7th year along with Darius who she was seeing. They had introduced their parents to each other and Jade liked them and as far as she could tell from Draco, he seemed to approve of them as well. He still couldn't get over his shock when Jenita started to date Albus in her 5th year and was even further shocked when they were still strong even when she graduated and he was already pursuing a career Healing. Albus usually came over but would respect Draco's countless amounts of rules he laid out for him. Albus had sent Draco into a complete state of shock when he came to Draco to ask for permission to marry Jenita...

"What do you mean asking my permission? You already asked her didn't you? She probably said yes so what do you want from me? You didn't ask my permission when you started to date her." Draco said hoping he had a good excuse to never see Albus again.

"Draco please shut the fuck up and give the boy a chance to talk to us." Jade said pushing him.

"No it's ok Mum-" Albus went to say.

"Mum?" Draco asked.

"Draco I swear." Jade growled.

"I didn't want to throw it right on you and give you a notice. I really want your permission. I really want you both to know that I love her and that I'm responsible enough to marry her. If you both refuse my proposal to marry her I'll completely understand." Albus said, his beautiful green eyes sparkling.

"But it won't guarantee me that I'll never see you again will it?" Draco asked.

"You're an arse." Jade told him.

"And you like it." Draco shot back.

"I wanted to follow tradition." Albus explained.

Jade's eyes lit up and she straightened her posture as Draco sunk into his seat, wishing he wasn't here. Now he was going to get it.

"_Tradition_? Well isn't that interesting? Draco here is a man of tradition as well, aren't you sweetheart?" Jade asked placing a hand on his thigh.

"Really?" Albus asked smiling and looking at Draco who scowled.

"I accept your proposal to marry my daughter Albus. I don't know about Draco, though it's not important really." Jade said quickly.

Albus laughed and shook his head. "I wouldn't want to be unfair." Albus said.

"You really want this?" Draco asked seeing Albus nod.

"Very much yes." Albus replied.

"Then I have a challenge for you. Why don't you and I have a Quidditch match, one on one? If you beat me, I'll accept, if not, well you'd know what the answer for that one would be don't you?" Draco asked.

"That's not fair Draco. You can't decide Jenita's future on a Quidditch game." Jade said.

"I accept." Albus said.

Draco got up and so did Albus. Draco, along with Harry, Ron, the Weasley brothers and their sons would regularly compete and play Quidditch. Having Harry as a father, Albus played exceptionally well but Draco was just as good as Harry was. It would be a hard match for Albus and Jade knew that Draco was being unreasonable.

Jade grabbed Draco's hand as Albus walked to the backyard. "Draco I swear I'll give you anything you want, don't do this to Albus and Jenita. They really love each other and want to get married, what's so wrong with that?" Jade asked.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, staring at his wife. "What are you going to give me?" Draco asked.

"Anything you want." Jade answered.

Draco smirked and glanced out the window, seeing Albus sprout the rings and prepare for the match. "Anything? You promise?" Draco asked.

"All the kinky sex you want, any dress you want to put me in, whatever you want." Jade said.

"Actually I was going to say that I really wanted to go on those paleontology seminars in South America but kinky sex and dressing up sounds like a great weekend." Draco said as Jade laughed.

"Fine…I'll go to that stupid seminar if it means so much to you, but you have to keep your promise." Jade said.

"But have you kept yours?" Draco asked kissing her hand.

"Yes I promise." Jade said seeing him smile and kiss her. He went to leave but Jade held him back.

"Let him win ok?" Jade asked.

"I was going to make him win. I like the boy; I just like giving him a hard time. That's what fathers are born for, to give their future son-in-laws a hard time. And I get to reap the sweeter part of the deal because I get a good son-in-law and an amazing weekend in South America with my wife who promised me things she's deprived me of." Draco said seeing Jade glare at him.

"You really are an arse." Jade said pushing him off.

Draco walked out of the house into the backyard to have his one on one time with Albus. After about a half an hour, Albus won like Draco had promised and Draco gave him his permission to propose to Jenita on the day of her graduation.

"That was amazing! You were a great actor; you had no idea what to do!" Jade said excitedly when Albus left.

Draco gave her an irritated look and said, "I wasn't even acting…that snitch looked possessed!" Draco said.

Now that they were in their backyard, watching everyone enjoy themselves and relax, Albus made his move and caught everyone's attention. He expressed how proud he was of Jenita and Hugo who graduated with honors from Hogwarts. Then he started to talk about Jenita. He spoke how he had known her for so many years and didn't understand when that friendship turned into love.

"I think I loved you the first time I had seen you. And I'm sure that our friendship and love will be everlasting. I don't think I can look at another woman and see her the same way I do for you. I'm crazy about you Jen and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you-" he said bending on his knee and reaching into his pocket as Jenita started to hyperventilate.

"Marry me?" Albus asked revealing a diamond ring.

Jenita was silent and looked at her parents who smiled encouragingly at her.

"Say yes honey, or else I'll say it for you." Draco said.

"Oh my God! You converted my Dad! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jenita said jumping up and down.

Albus looked confused. "Does that mean 'yes' you converted my dad or 'yes' Albus I want to marry you?" Albus asked.

"Yes I'll marry you!" Jenita said starting to sob. Albus slipped in the ring onto her finger and kissed her as everyone started to cry and clap. Jade buried her face in Draco's chest sobbing like a baby. She never cried this much since her father had died and Jade knew that in Jenita's wedding, she'd drown the world with her tears.

The guests had left and the kids stood over at Jade and Draco's house. Jade and Draco sat in the backyard reminiscing about their times in Hogwarts and wondered how life would have been if things played out differently.

"I think I love how things played out this way because we came together in the end. That's all I ever wanted." Draco said wrapping his arm tighter around Jade.

"I love this way too. I'm happy we came together like we should have." Jade said feeling Draco kiss her head.

"Do you want to act like immature children and shag somewhere where we could risk getting caught?" Draco asked.

Jade stared at him as if he grew an extra head. "Draco there are kids in the house! If we get caught they'll be disgusted for the rest of their lives!" Jade said.

"That's the challenge love. Let's try not to get caught. We've never done it in the backyard before." He said touching her breasts intimately.

"Oh goodness stop it. We're going to get caught." Jade groaned. She broke free from him and got up smiling mischievously at him as she disappeared behind a tree.

Draco looked around to see if anyone was watching and quickly walked off, disappearing behind the tree as well.

* * *

**Much Love,**

**ClassySam**


	47. Author's Note: Crisis In Haiti

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone, it's ClassySam. I'd like to take this time to just speak out about the Haiti crisis that occurred just a few days ago. Many have lost their lives due to the disaster that struck Haiti and there are probably many more but WE can save lives. This country has been crippled from the earthquake and it is up to us to help. These people depend on us for food, clean water and medical supplies to keep their lives so what harm would just 5 or 10 dollars do? It could feed a family or save a person's life. Any small effort of giving is a big relief for a little child's heart. We need to rebuild their lives and let them know that we're here to help them pull through this. So many people are being rescued as we speak and we have to keep that moving and not lose our hope in them. Recently, George Clooney's created this massive worldwide telethon for us to donate to the people of Haiti. I have personally donated myself as well as my family and relatives and I would love for you who is reading to do the same. Your money will go to a good cause and help build a future for these people in need. Please, please, please, please do anything you can to be a part of helping for Haiti, any donation will be greatly appreciated. Since I don't know any legitimate donation sites or telephone numbers, I will give you the website for George Clooney's organization. **

**Hope For Haiti Now: A Global Benefit For Earthquake Relief**

**The Website is .org**

**Or you can call toll free to donate:**

**USA &CANADA: 1-877-99-HAITI (42484)**

**INTERNATIONAL: 1-773-360-0205**

**Let's give our hands and hearts to the people in need. Remember that even a small difference gives a greater effect in the long run. Thank you for your time and please donate! **

**Much love to you and the people of Haiti, **

**ClassySam  
**


End file.
